


Four Shatters, Seven Paces

by Adianii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Brat Oh Sehun, Break Up, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, CEO Park Chanyeol, Confused Kai, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Interior designer oh sehun, Jealousy, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minor Injuries, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oh Sehun Needs a Hug, Oh Sehun-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Post-Break Up, Romantic Comedy, Sad Oh Sehun, Sassy Oh Sehun, Sweet Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adianii/pseuds/Adianii
Summary: "Fell out of love with me?" He chuckles dryly, his eyes turn from soft gazes to harsh glares."I'm sorry" the other apologizes, his tone neutral and disposed of any feelings."Your eyes can't lie to me, Sehun."





	1. "Today I love you more than yesterday, but perhaps a little less than tomorrow"

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo,  
> This is my first fic everr aand as you can tell it's about sekai, get ready for a longggggg ride.
> 
> P.s. My first language is not English so ignore any mistakes.

Just like every other day, Sehun drives to his workplace, parking his car in the lot and making his way inside the huge building.

He greets the guard with a sweet smile who returns it fully, 'good morning's thrown his direction by fellow colleagues passing him.

He gets to the elevator pressing number 9. He's alone in the elevator which is pretty rare considring the amount of the employees in here.

Sehun quickly checks himself in the mirror walls. His white button up with a few unbottoned showing his collarbone and the silver necklace that dips between them; the grey slacks fitting him snugly contouring his slim waist and to complete today's outfit he chose white sneakers.

He sweeps his rings adorned fingers in his raven hair exposing his strong black eyebrows, letting few strands fall into his dark brown eyes. Keeping it classy yet a little playful and sexy.

Seconds later the elevator dings at floor 9, the doors open and Sehun goes straight to his office.

"Morning, Mr. Oh" his friend who's also his very own assistant greets cheerfully as always with the regular teasing, he slmost rolls his eyes at his hyung's silliness.

"Again hyung? What did i say about the Mr part? It's not even funny anymore" He complains but still accepts the coffee Baekhyun offers him, receiving an eyebrow wiggles.

"It will never be not funny teasing you, dear Sehun" Baekhyun replies with a smig smile; "okay, so today you have a meeting with Mr. Park and the rest of the department's chiefs, later you're going to meet a new client over lunch as their request, following another meeting with TEC-INK regarding the new Project, and that's all for now."

Sehun is still reindeered speechless every time Baekhyun does that, turning one eighty hundred degrees from cheeky and playful to a professional with no hint of what before. Years and it will keep amazing him

He snaps out of his thoughts to adress Baekhyun "when's the meeting with Mr. Park?" He asks, putting the files bag next to the chair and taking his sit behind the desk.

"In an hour, in his personal office" answers Baekhyung standing close to the door "and I left a few files from last week on your desk to go through. I'll be at my desk if you need something" the older male informes before he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Sehun looks down at the pile of files infront of him, letting out a bemused snort because these definitely aren't a _few_ files, more like few _piles_. He doesn't wsste time and starts to work.

Long minutes later, after he has gone through some of the work his phone dings with a new message. He reaches for his phone and turns the screen to his face.

A smile automatically makes it's way to his face, seeing it was from his sweet boyfriend. He misses him a quite much because they couldn't really be with each other the past weekend.

_'Good Morning, love. I hope you're ha-'_ he doesn't get the chance to continue reading the message when his phone's ringtone blares, startling him more than it should.

He already knows who is the caller, no need checking the name so he swiftly press answer and puts the device to his ear.

_"Good Morning, baby"_ Jongin greets firstly, and Sehun can clearly hear the smile in his lover's voice.

_"Morning"_ he greets back trying to rstrain himself from smiling so much like a complete idiot.

_"How have you been? We barely talked those days and i really miss you"_

_"Yeah I know and i miss you too, Nini"_ Jongin laughs softly at the nickname as every other time, all these years together and till now it makes him all softy and blushy.

_"Are you free today? Maybe at lunch?"_

_"No, love. I have a meeting at lunch with a new client, but i have nothing at dinner and you?"_

_"I'm not so busy today, few meetings and that's it. How about we meet at my house for dinner? I'll cook"_

_"Sure, and I'll bring dessert"_

_"You don't have to bring anything but yourself, Sehunie"_

_"Dessert is on me Mr. Kim, don't try to argue"_ He is sure like his name Jongin is rolling his eyes fondly right now

_"Fine, fine, as you wish Mr. Oh, but I'm informing you beforehead that I'll be enjoying my own personal dessert"_ what? For a moment Sehun gets lost... Until he of couse picks up on his boyfriend's suggestive flirting and all he do is laugh as a reaction.

_"Oh gosh, Jongin, you'll never leave this foolishness ha?"_

_"Never. Especially if my lover is that amazing and beautiful human being as yourself"_

_"Whatever, Kai... By the way, we have a project meeting with your company. Will you be there too?"_ Sehun suddenly remembers to ask.

_"Uhmm...I don't think so, not this time anyway, but maybe at Wednesday"_

_"_ _Okay, I'll talk to you later I have a meeting in less that half an hour"_

_"Alright. I love you, goodbye baby"_

_" love you too"_ he says last before hanging up and going back to his work.

°°°

When it's 11 am, Sehun makes his way to Mr. Park's office.

He knocks on the door waiting for the approval to enter 'come in' he hears faintly and eithout wasting any time he teist the knob and gets inside.

Looking at the faces around the table he reconizes all the managers and chiefs, he bows slightly to all of them some bowing back and others smile or wave.

He notices Mr. Park is still not present in the room "where's Mr. Park?" He asks Mr. Choi taking a seat next to him on the empty chair.

"I am right here" comes the respond almost immediately, he turns his head to see a tall young man, like very tall more than him that's for sure.

He never saw his face before, otherwise he would've remembered him. There's no denying the man is handsome with a good built and harsh yet soft features.

"So, are everyone present?" He asks while moving over to the table, sitting on the head of it where Mr. Park usually sits.

"Yes, Mr. Chanyeol; We can start." the PRD chief answers, the man named 'Chanyeol' nods with a formal smile adorning his face, making his dimples appear.

"Alright. For the partners here whom don't know who I am... I am Park Chanyoel, Mr. Soo Wong's only son, and I'll be the CEO from now on. If you're concerned about my father's whereabouts he's currently in Italy, Milan taking care of other issues."

To say Sehun is confused will be an understatement, he and Mr. Soo Wong are so close, they sit together to chat and spend time at least few times a week, regardless to work and all that jazz and he never mentioned such a thing to him.

He focus back on the meeting when Mr. Chanyeol's deep voice cuts through his thoughts. "Ladies and gentlemen, I asked of your presence here so i can be informed about the company's status, from the biggest projects to the list of employees. Shall we start?" He finishes with a question, receiving a confirming nod from everyone.

With that, they start a long meeting, the heads of different Departments explaining the details to the new CEO, then it's his turn.

"I assume you're Oh Sehun-ssi the chief of the art and design Department, am I right?" Mr. Chanyeol directs at him, his piercing gaze burning a hole through him, but it doesn't make him nervous and fidgit. He's used to it anyways.

"Yes, Mr. Park" he simply confirms with no more. The CEO's gaze never leaves his, the pair of dark brown eyes almost like trying to solve him. He feels really weird...

Finally, after what seems like forever Mr. Chanyeol just nods with a barely there smile and asks of Sehun about the Department and it's projects.

A couple hours later, Mr. Chanyeol wraps up the meeting "that will be all for today, i look forward to working with you, dear partners. You're dismissed; Have a nice day" all of them pack up, getyong ready to leave.

Sehun takes a little more time to finish wrapping up. He puts all the files and prints back in his case/bag, about to leave the office when he's name is being called by none other than Mr. Park. "Mr. Oh"

He stops in his tracks turning around to face the other male "yes, Mr. Park?" He response with a formal smile "it caught my attention that you're the youngest of all the managers and chiefs in this company, perhaps even younger than me, yet you're more than great at your work despite the age."

He's a little surprised to hear a compliment/ praise from him, and tried not to show his surprise "well, thank you. I try my best" he thanks him firmly "I'm sure you do" Mr. Park murmurs loudly foe him to hear.

"How old are you again?" He asks out of the blue, Sehun fells like he's being interrogated but answers nontheless. He refuses to be on the new CEo's black list from the very first day ,"I'm 25, sir".

"Yep, younger than me..." Mr. Park mumbles to himself now, he raises his head again and grins fully at Sehun with a glint in his eyes, making him feel uncomfortable...

"Sehun-ssi, I would like to invite you to have lunch/dinner with me, this way we can get to know each other and you can tell me more about the company and your line if work, of course if you don't mind?" Ehhh... Can this day get any weirder?? And it's only 1 pm

From the little smirk on the latters face, Sehun can understand it's not a bussiness related offer, more like a date kind, so all he can do is decline politely, plus he's not intrested.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Mr. Park, but I will have to decline" he hopes he sounds determined because he really doesn't feel like being pressured about it.

To his luck, Mr. Chanyeol isn't pressuring just a smile but it looks more like a grimace takes over his features "very well, as you wish...Sehun-ssi".

Sehun can do nothing except nodding awkwardly at him, he leaves the office and he would be sprinting to get out of there if he wasn't aware of the pair of eyes following his movement.

When he's out he exhales a long breath of relief. Sehun is yet still confused somehow shocked and prays that this encounter will not cause futuristic problems.

Putting it all a side he takes the elevator to the first floor, going to his lunch meeting with a client.

His day goes on like that, a meeting after another. Don't get him wrong he absolutely loves amd adores his job but sometimes it gets too much and so exhausting. Sure, being an interior designer is fun but it ain't always easy.

°°°

Sehun let's out a long tired sigh when he climbs into his car, putting the bag on the passenger seat. He cracks his knuckles and clicks his neck to losen up his stiffened body from having to sit for long hours at the company.

It's almost 8 pm, the night has fallen and the city lights hove come to life. He turns on the engine And reverse out of the parking lot to the highway.

The drive to Jongin's place is relaxing, he listens to some rnb songs and couldn't be more grateful to not getting caught in a traffic at this hour.

On his way he picks up some tiramisu cake for dessert from his favorite cafe, the ones he drags Jongin to almost each week.

15 minutes later he arrives at his boyfriend's luxurious house, the entery is open with no gate. Taking the plastic bag, he locks his car before moving towards the door.

He normally have keys to the house, entering without having to knock but today he forgot the keys at home so he might as well just do that...knock.

After three raps against the wooden door it swings open, revealing Jongin in all his gorgeous glory. He's wearing all black outfit, part of his buttons open, sleeves rolled to the elbows but the shirt still tucked in his well fitted trousers. Brown hair a little messy but making him look a lot more attractive than he already is.

Wow. Now listen, Sehun always knew his boyfriend is such a catch bit at moments like this he just wonders what good he did in his past life to deserve a whole Kim Jongin.

Not just by the looks, no, it includes all his personality aspects. His naturally pure heart, his kindness, the way he loves others, the way he loves _him..._ he can keep going until the morning but let's keep it for later.

He quickly shakes his head, ridying himslef of these sappy thoughts. He looks straight at hos boyfriend who's checking him out in the same manner and he can't help but laugh wholeheartedly. Ahh...they're SO wipped...

"What? Why are you laughing?" Jongin asks while low-key laughing as well "nothing" he shakes his head after calming down and just stare at his amazing boyfriend.

"Then, come on in" Jongin says opening the door wider to let him pass, but not before cutting his way to tug him into a tight hug. He wraps his arms aroung Jongin's neck while the elder hugs his waist tightly, pressing him to his broad chest.

His lover burry his face in Sehun's neck taking in his scent making Sehun let out a small cute giggle. Jongin pulls his face to stare fondly and lovingly at the younger then presses their lips together into a sweet short kiss.

Sehun literally melts away from this single kiss, sighing contently. After few more kisses, Jongin pecks his cheek lastly, he takes his hand in his own and drags Sehun to the kitchen.

The ever gentleman that he is, Jongin pulls out the chair for Sehun to sit, "do you need help?" He ask him before he goes back to cooking.

"No baby, I'm almost done" he answers swiftly, busy finishing everything. Sehun is not the kind to just sit and wait so he gets up to arrange the table.

Knowing where the plates and clutteries are, since he helped him move in here, he opens few cabinets and takes out what needed.

"Sehun-ah, I'm handling everything myself, so sit your pretty ass down and let me do all the work" His boyfriend scolds, resulting in Sehun rolling his eyes.

"Do me a favor, hyung, when it's the other way around you still come and do almost all the work even though i ask you millions time to sit, but do you listen? No! So I might as well do that too" he cheekly responds.

Jongin comes over to the table where he's standing, pinching his side making him yelp "brat" he murmurs with a playful tone "hyungggg" Sehun whines, rubbing the abused area.

Few minutes later, the table and food are ready so they take a sit across one another. Jongin is the first who reaches out, scooping some spaghetti into Sehun's plate , on top some chicken and veggies with a white sauce.

His mouth is watering at the sight, can't wait to dig in but he hqve manners so he waits for the elder to pile his plate.

Knowing him well Jongin just shakes his head, years and Sehun's habits didn't change a bit "what are you waiting for? Dig in" he gesture toward the food but it's futile, He never starts eating before him. Even when they're out, if Sehun's food arrives before his he waits for the other's meal to arrive too.

Jongin fills his plate, both digging in the delicious supper. They talk about nothing and everything, telling how their day went and what's not.

Sehun leaves out the part about Mr. Park's son though he tells Jongin everything, the tiniest details included. His boyfriend might not be the very jealous or possessive kind but he knows all too well it will annoy him. If it was the other way around he would've got a little pissed too, so he decides to keep it to himself.

After dinner, they argue about who's washing the dishes and cleaning, Sehun being the stubborn person he is insistd on cleaning up, it will be unfair to let Jongin tidy up.

"Your clothes must be uncomfortable, you should go change, take a shower if you want" His lover offers lovingly, he is so freaking caring.

"That's actually a good idea" he contemplates it for a second, he left here some of his stuff some times ago to this specific reason.

"Take your time, meanwhile I'll make some drinks and get out the dessert. If you need something call me, okay?" Jongin says caressing his arm and sending him on his way. Sehun takes out some clothes of Nini's closet beforehead and enters the shower.

Jongin makes himself an iced coffee and a cookies & cream milkshake for Sehun. He opens the fridge next to pull the tiramisu out, getting two plates he cuts to each of them a piece, Sehun's slice bigger since it's his favorite.

At first Jongin didn't like this kind of dessert, will never order it on his own but being around the younger a lot, eating it almost every week he forced him to try it, so now he eats it too - part of the routine.

He takes the plates and drinks to the living room, places them on the coffee table. He decides to turn on the TV, choose a good movie to watch.

Sehun turns off the shower, reaching for his towel to dry himself. He dresses in a thin black sweatshirt and dark blue sweatpants.

Towel drying his hair, he sets his previous clothes in the laundrey basket. He opens the door of the bathroom and walks out to the living room.

Jongin hears footsteps approaching, he turns around to see his boyfriend coming closer while still drying his wet hair. Sehun looks so soft and comfy, he wants to cuddle him till the morning.

He can't help the wide smile that takes over his face seeing him like this, they lock gazes Jongin is not shying away with his staring, making Sehun a bit flustered.

"Stop staring, hyung" Sehun blushes slightly averting his gaze elsewhere. Jongin stands up from his crouching position, heading towards his blushing lover.

When he's only an arm length away he smirks at Sehun, reaching out his hand he pulls the other into him, their chests bumping "I'm not staring... I'm admiring the view" he half whispers.

Sehun rolls his eyes half heartedly. They're so close, noses almost brushing, Jongin closes the distance nuzzling his nose against his lover's one, the latter's heart fluttering at the cute gesture.

Jongin places a lingering kiss on Sehun's sharp jaw, then tuggs him along to the couch. Settling down, Jongin hands Sehun the milkshake.

Taking a sip of the drink, he taste the sweet milkshake widening his eyes slightly due to the delicious taste of the cookies & cream.

"You're really spoiling me" he turns to Jongin with a satisfied smile. His favorite drink, dessert and human in the same room together. Honestly he couldn't ask for more.

"Of course, who else will I spoil if not you" Jongin pats his thigh and adds "I chose a movie, it's called Takers, looks interesting".

"Sure, it doesn't matter" he replies. They turn off the lights and play the movie while enjoying their food. Cuddling, Leaning one on the other with Sehun's head on Jongin's shoulder and the latter half hugging him.

The movie turns out to be very intriguing, both comment at the cool action scenes.

Approximately two hours later the movie gets to an end, the credits are the only thing lightning the living room. For the past half an hour Jongin didn't hear a sound from Sehun, so he faces him.

The sight that greets him makes him melt and coo inside. Sehun fell asleep on his shoulder, his peaceful and relaxed features making him appear younger than his age, so soft and vulnerable.

He holds his lover's face with his hand and lowers it to the armrest carefully to not wake him up. This couch may be very comfortable, yet he's not letting the younger sleep there when he has a queen sized bed placed in his room.

So he gets up, bends down to slowly take Sehun into his arms, he is pretty light compared to his height. He carries him bridal style to his bedroom, going up the three wide steps leading to the other part of the house.

The door of the bedroom is already open, he strides inside goes over the left side, peeling off the duvet, Jongin gently tucks Sehun in and covers him up.

A yawn breaks through him; realising how tired he is, he moves to take a quick shower and taks off these clothes.

He pulls out underwear and only a pair of grey sweatpants, he sleeps shirtless most of the time, just when it gets too cold he will wear a thin shirt.

A hot relaxing shower later, he steps out of his room's private bathroom after he brushed his teeth and dried his now damp hair.

Jongin leaves to the kitchen, bringing a bottle of water to put in on the nightstand next to Sehun. He keeps the bathroom's door a bit ajar as well for Sehun, to prevent him from stumbling in the dark and possibly falling or something, if he wakes up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet.

Lying down next to his lover, he pulls him towards himself snugly, burying his face in the soft raven hair and inhaling his comforting scent to fill his lungs.

He reaches under the covers to find Sehun's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly before intertwining their hands together.

With his free hand, he runs his fingers in his boyfriend's soft strands, trailing them down his face in a barely there touch.

_I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now._

_ and yet I know I will tomorrow _

He leans forward to peck the younger's forehead and stare at him with so much sencirity and love for who knows how long, till he too fall into the land of sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts... *Evil Laugh*


	2. "Love is a friendship set on fire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread all the chapter, so there might be some mistakes.  
> Please, ignore them... And enjoy :)  
> Maybe listening to some of your favorite love songs will make reading the chapter more intresting, idk... Perhaps it's just mee

The rays of sunshine filtering through the glass window hits Jongin's face, blinding and waking him up from his slumber.

He shades his eyes from the sun, blinking repeatedly to rid of his drowsiness and dazzy state. He tries to stretch his body but a certain someone is making that pretty impossible.

He opens his eyes fully to see Sehun's head resting on his chest, his limbs thrown on top of Jongin's body, restraining his movements. It's like sleeping next to a kid, seriously.

Today is Tuesday, the first meeting of the day is with P. Artiment, the company Sehun is employed in meaning they both will be attending.

Jongin reaches over to get his phone from the stand, seeing it's only 7 am, he falls back to the pillows to chill a bit. The meeting is not until 9.30 am so they've got time.

Minutes of useless lazing later, he entangles himself from Sehun's embrace and rises to his feet, heading to the kitchen after his moening routine.

He thinks it will be better to make breakfast, afterwards wake Sehun up to eat and get ready to work. The younger male likes sleeping a lot, and yesterday he looked a tad bit more exhasted than usual, letting him rest more is the best.

Humming lowly while working, he decides to make some waffles and hot chocolate. He cuts some fruits and berries into a bowl, mixing the dough to pour in the waffles maker.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast is ready. He plates the waffles with the fruits, drizzling maple serup on the stack and turns the stove off to set the hot choclate.

When he is satisfied with everything, nodding at the table he spins around to leave foe the vedroom where his lovely boyfriend is still sleeping.

Jongin walks over to Sehun's side, sitting at the edge. "Sehun" he whispers in the male's ear, getting no response rather a small stir.

"Sehunie" he calls again, now removing some of the duvet covering the other. Sehun whines a little and turns his back to Jongin.

It would've made Jongin luagh if he wasn't used to this type of behavior. "Come on, get up" he shakes him gently yet firmly. He can leave Sehun like that, go back in three hours and he'll be asleep and in the same pose.

"Sehun! You missed the design conference!" He says with a serious tone, raising his voice so the younger hears him clearly. As expected it gets him the wanted reaction.

"What?" Sehun sits up fast, out of breath even though he was sleeping a mill-second ago "what times is it??" He asks in panic, his voice raspy and heavy because of the sleep.

Jongin bursts out in a loud laughter, the look on the ither's face makes him crack up "I-I'm joking, don't stress. You have to see the look on your face! Ha...gosh" he wipes away the non-existent tears.

Sehun is anyything but happy right now, has he not just been rudely waken up he would've karate kicked his annoying boyfriend.

He takes the pillow behind him and hollers it at Jongin, the latter not noticing still busy laughing at Sehun.

Jongin is stricken in the face by something big yet soft, stopping his laughing fit. He glaces at the floor to see a white pillow there, raising his face his eyes meet his lover's unamused ones.

"Is Sehunie mad?" He asks innocently in a tone you would use with little kids, he climbs up on the bed to get to his boyfriend holding his face between his own hands.

"Hyung" Sehun tries to pull away with furrowed eyebrows but Jongin doesn't let him, keeping a strong hold on him so he can't squirm away.

"Sorry baby, it was the only way to get your ass moving; and it worked" he's sure he looks so smug at the moments, Sehun is a step away from pushing him and his teasing off the bed.

"You're so rude, I hate you" is all Sehun murmur but no malice in it, not looking at Jongin in the eyes. With his palm covering Sehun's cheek caressing it lovingly, he turns the latter face to him.

"And I love you" he replies genuinely, meaning each word that leaves his mouth. He presses his forehead to Sehun's own and pecks his nose shortly.

The younger's furrowed eyebrows goes back to normal, currently a smile replacing the pissed off expression "love you too" he sure if he wasn't close enough he would've missed it, glad he didn't.

"Okay, let's get up, i made breakfast and I'm pretty sure it cooled down more than necessary" he's the first to pull away, pulling Sehun to stand with him.

He steps out the bedroom first, the other male going to the bathroom.

Two minutes pass, Sehun enters the kitchen and takes a sit across of Jongin. "Thank you, Nini" he thanks the elder grinning widely at him. That small thank you warms up his heart and insides "You're very welcome, baby".

They finish eating pretty fast, cleaning up and going to dress up for work. Sehun opens the door to Jongin's walk in closet, two shelves there being his clothes.

He picks out a pair of black trousers with silver chains on the side that has a black leather belt. For a top he choose a black tight shirt and took the black Vans he ledt here once.

Most of the jackets are plain, not really patterned so he goes over to Jongin's jackets rack. His eyes fall almost instantly upon a white with black stripes, Sehun doesn't hesitate to pull it out and admires it.

Jongin finishs getting dressed, nothing too detailed. A three pieces black pencil suit, a tie for the more formal conferences he have to attend today. A watch on his left wrist and, of course the morse code bracelet he never takes off with Sehun's name on it, on his right wrist.

He spins on his heels, opening the half shut door of the closet, Jongin sees his lover holding a blazer that is most likely his. The sight brings a smile to his face.

He goes over to Sehun, the latter too busy admiring the clothing item he doesn't notice him approaching. He hugs the younger's waist and rests his chin on the shoulder.

Sehun was expecting a move like this from his boyfriend, thus he wasn't startled. He turns his head slightly to meet the older male eyes, his lips twitching up as well.

"You like it?" Jongin asks him, swinging them lightly from side to side; his hot breath tickling Sehun's sensitive neck. "I do" he quietly replies.

Jongin takes the hanger to his own hands, removing the blazer from it, he hands it to Sehun with a grin "then wear it" is all he says before leaving through the door.

The yonuger follow his retreating figure with his eyes. To say his boyfriend is hot will be a _huge_ minimization, the suit hugging his toned body perfectly, making Sehun warm in the face.

Sehun was about to ask for permission to wear the blazer even though, we all know he doesn't need any. Plus he knows for a fact that even if he asks the moon itself, Jongin will get it for him. No, he's not exaggerating, as he would do the same for his lover.

He finish getting dressed, styling his hair backward his forehead and brows on full display. Foregoing the black shirt he chose earlier, he wore the blazer alone but buttoned it all the way up exposing his collarbones and a part of his smooth chest.

Fixing himself in the mirror, Sehun plays with the silver necklace he never takes off his neck. The very necklace with Jongin's name on it written a in morse code.

"Darling, are you done?" Jongin question loud enough so the other can hear, not a second pass and Sehun comes out. The sight that greets the older man gives him a mini cardiac arrest.

He wolf-whistle getting the latters attention, Sehun giving the oh so usual reaction of rolling his eyes, however he fails to hide the shy smile.

Jongin moves closer to Sehun, looking around in fake confusion "did you by any chance see my boyfriend? He's as tall as you, a ravishing young man. You're quite gorgeous yourself, possibly more than my lover..."

With each sentence he took a one more stride, standing face to face now "but don't tell him I said that, he wouldn't appreciate it" Jongin whispers the last part in his ear.

Sehun laughs, shaking his head at the elder's silliness. Jongin's orbs tinkling in amusement. Nearly _four_ years, and they still flirt like a couple of teenagers. Honestly, he couldn't ask for anything else.

Sehun hooks his forefingers in the latter's pants belt hoops and tugs him, scarcely a hair breadth away and kisses him firmly.

Jongin was caught by surprise at the younger's bold move but respones in the same eager manner nontheless.

Holding up Sehun's jaw between his thumb and pointerfinger, Jongin deepens the kiss a little more and teases his lover's bottom lip with his teeth.

Not letting the hitted kiss escalate more, they both pull away at the same time and out of breath. The two smiling at each other like idiots in love...which they are.

_ You give me the kind of feeling people write novels about _

With no more delays and distractions they leave the house, Jongin the last to close the entrance. Each of them advances toward his personal car.

"Drive safely" Sehun all but shouts "you too" he calls as well then proceeds to open his car and get in.

He lets Sehun set out the parking lot first with his red shiny Jeep, following with his own black slick Aston Martin.

They arrive at TECH-INK, Jongin's family company. He parks his car smoothly and glimpses Sehun waiting for him near the entrance. He reaches his boyfriend and they walk in together.

On their way they talk about the upcoming meeting, nothing enlightening. When they enter the conference room most of the people are already there.

Sehun joins his company's team and Jongin does the same. At 9.30 sharp the meeting starts and everything else is put aside.

Hour and a bit later Sehun and his P. Artiment crew leaves first considering the designing project is by mostly theirs, saying they have to work harder and it's still in the stage of planning.

On his way to the office, he visits Beakhyun's table "hyung" he gets the elder's attention from whatever he was doing. The latter raising his head.

"Yes, Sehun-ssi?" Baekhyun rejoins, this time he doesn't comment on the male's playfulness, truly he should be used to jt by now.

"What's on the agenda today? I saw by the mail you sent me that the convention was cancelled, so?" He waits patiently foe him to check and inform him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Mr. Park requires your presence in his office right about now, so you better start moving" he practically shoos him away, emanating it with a hand gesture.

So Sheun is left with no option but doing that. He stalls a bit on his way to Mr. Park's office, remembering yesterday's talk with him and he hopes it won't be awkward.

He knocks on the door, hearing the confirmation to enter. Don't blame him if he moves uncertainly inside...

"Ah, Sehun-ssi, I was waiting for you" Mr. Chanyeol declares. The inner part of Sehun wants to remark something witty, still he thinks better of it.

"Im listening" Sehun nods to the taller man to priceed with what he wantz to say.

"I need the details of the hotels chain project our company signed last week" Chanyeol states with a professional tone and a srranhe smile on his face.

Sehun restrains himself from scoffing "Mr. Park, you could've simply requested that from Baekhyun, I have other important things to do".

"Im aware Sehun, but who am I to miss an opportunity to see your face?" Chayeol states cockily with a smirk adorning his face.

Sehun sighs deeply and purses his lips in a thin line "I'll ask Baekhyun to send you everything, now if you don't mind I have work to go back to" he turns his back to Chanyeol but he doesn't get to take a step further before the taller male calls his name again.

"Sehun"

He clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes before he faces the man again "yes?" He tries to not sound as irritated as he truly is.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight" Chanyeol asks suggestively and round the desk to stand in front of him.

Sehun is that close to just walk away and ignore the man but he's his boss after all; unfortunately "you've already posed that"

"I know, you rejected my offer so, I'm proposing again"

"Then let me inform you that my answer haven't changed _Mr. Park,_ and it will not change anytime soon as I am taken" if the fact that he's in a relationship isn't enough foe his Majesty, Sehun will give up on this world.

The response he gets was not expected by any means. Chanyeol starts laughing, the laughter dying down quickly, and all he does is stare at the ceiling like retracing an old memory.

This man either ran away from a Mental Health Center or just simply went crazy at such a young age. He couldn't decide.

"And i thought that I was getting rejected for the first time" he chuckles and sends Sehun a dimpled smile.

"You are" Sehun states confusedly.

Chanyeol wave his hand and shakes his head "it doesn't count, no one can resist my charms but i do wonder who is the lucky person..." He raises one eyebrow, a somehow amused expression.

"If I tell you will you let me leave and go back to my office?" Sehun questions and isn't amused at all unlike Mr. Annoying over there.

"Sure" Chanueol shrugs and his eyes glint with curiousity. If it means he'll let him of the hook he might as well say.

Sehun sighs "Kim Jongin".

He watches the suprise coloring Chanyeol's expression, his round eyes become rounder and wider then his lips form into a small smirk.

"Very well, seems like he's truly a man of taste" Chanyeol nods as if he approves of their relafionship, he searches for something on top of his table and picks up a file then faces Sehun again "I'm sure you don't mind throwing a visit to your lovely boyfriend then"

Sehun squints his eyes "what do you mean?" Let's say trusting this man, he isn't exactly.

"Its a file that my father marked as important and it requires TECH-INK signature, since Kim Jongin is the chief and also very busy, I'm afraid he will redeem the file as just another paper. If I send you with it he will sign in it right away". Does this man think because he's an employee here he's also his personal assistant? Hell no.

"Can't you just tell him that it needs immediate signing?" He asks like it's the most obvious thing...which it is if you ask him, or anyone else for that matter.

"No point, I'm giving you a chance to see him through the day, you should thank me. Now please deliver this to Kim Jongin" Chanyeol grins and blinks his eyes innocently.

Sehun huffs but moves to take the papers anyway, he snatches them from the other male hand and makes sure he emits how agitated he is.

"For your information Chanyeol- _ssi,_ it will be a one time thing. You won't query anything similar again" he affirm with a final tone. Spinning on his heels he steps out the office.

He was just there this morning, and now due to his irritating boss he'll have to go back. Now don't get him wrong, he's more than happy to be seeing his boyfriend again, just not when it's related to work.

He notifies Baekhyun about it and makes his way to the car.

A quarter of an hour later, he parks the car outside the said building, taking the files along.

It's probably lunck break at the moment, since it's not to the fullest like it was today's morning, well he atleast hopes Jongin is here.

Taking the elevator to floor 11, then a few turns to get to his lover's office, knowing the route like the back of his hand.

Jongin is leaning on the side of his desk, part standing part sitting, viewing some previous papers when all of a sudden a series of knocks erupts in the expansive space.

"Come in" he gives the affirmation to enter. Thinking it's probably his assistant or one of his colleagues, he keeps reading.

"Too busy to greet your handsome boyfriend?" There's no mistaking this smooth and raspy voice, hearing it for the last _seven_ years.

He raises his head, and who else rather than his dazzling lover is standing in the doorway, with a wide grin on his beautiful face.

Such an unexpected surprise makes him so happy and soft inside, his heart beating a tad bit faster, making him feel like an excited little kid. All thanks to this specific human being.

"Baby?" He voices, the pleasant surprise heard clearly. He stands up fully to embrace Sehun, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek a few times.

A side viewer seeing this scene will definitely think they haven't met in quite a long time, well it all but false since they literally spent the whole night and morning together.

"What are you doing here?" He pulls the younger to him, backpedaling and leans against the desk again. Tugging Sehun closer to stand between his legs, he wraps the latter's slim waist in his arms.

"My _dear_ boss wanted me to deliver a few urgent papers for you, saying it need immediate signing" he explains the, and the mocking tilt to hid tone doesn't go unnoticed by Jongin.

"Why are ypu so bitter? Thought you love your boss" Jongin voices his confusion about the whole ordeal, 'cause Sehun really admires SooWong-ssi.

Sehun exhale loudly before explaining the situation to Jongin. He foegot to tell him about the son, avoiding the whole adking out on a date part.

"...so yeah, now I'm stuck with an arrogant and a cocky man as my boss. Seriously, how is even Mr. Park's son, they're nothing alike, including looks" he shakes his head.

Jongin doesn't try to hide his levity, witnessing his boyfriend pouty state, resulting in Sehun lightly slapping his chest.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure he's not that bad" he assures the rather puzzled younger. Sehun merely nods and thrust the file to his face.

Jongin grab the file and throws it on the desk behind him, which earns him a subtle glare from Sehun "you better sign and send it, Mr. Kai" he berates.

'I will' Jongin mouths, leaning in to kiss the side of Sehun's mouth tenderly, moving next to his neck pressing a small kiss there.

They chat and flirt some more, Sehun leaves few minutes after and Jongin going back to his boring work, just with a lighter mood.

°°°

Another long day of wrok pass, and honedtly Sehun couldn't be happier, it's already 8 pm. He shuts down his laptop and tidy up the mess that is his desk.

Standing up from his uncomfortable chair, he stretchs all his limbs and cracking his bones. He puts the papers he needs in his bag, the other ones in the drawer or on the side.

He's about to step away from his desk and leave when the office's wire phone rings. Who else will it be that Baek?

He puts his stuff on the armchair and picks uo the phone "yes, Baekhyun?".

"Sehun-ssi, Mr. Park is on the line, he's adking to talk to you" Baekhyun formally apprise but he too sounds tired.

Sehun almost whines, he's dying to go home and sleep peacefully snd not deal with Mr. Annoying right now. Why is the universe so against him today?? Gosh,do frustrating!!

"Tell him I already left, I'm too tired to deal with him" he murmurs to his hyung. "But he insisted it's urgent snd can not be delayed. Sehun, it realky sounds important" Baekhyun, the ever so cheerful is obviously a little anxious.

If Baekhyun sounds so alreted ut means something serious happened so he doesn't stall and tell Baek to import the call to him.

"Sehun" the first thing the younger notes is that Chanyoel sounds alarmed "please, come to my office right this instant! We have a _Problem..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoed reading the second chapter :) and i advise you to hold on to the fluff while it lasts...


	3. "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the mistakes, it hasn't been really proofread

The word 'problem' rings in his head all the way to Chanyeol's office. Is it serious? What happened that is leaving his boss on edge?

Resting his hand on the nob, he inhales a deep breath and exhales it prior to opening the door and setting a foot inside.

He's faced with a stressed Chanyeol, pacing back and forth in the wide room, while rubbing his chin in thought. He doesn't react to Sehun's enterance.

Sehun clears his throat "what's the problem, Chanyeol-ssi? It sounds serious" the latter lifts his head to stare at the younger man.

"Its indeed serious, Sehun" Chanyeol declares and hands the other male his phone "read the email." Is all he says

Sehun takes the phone, confused, he reads the email and his eyes grow wide from the written content "you let Jongin sign this?!" His heart falls to the floor.

"Evidently, I didn't know what it contains, otherwise I would've not sent it, especially not with you" Chanyeol explains scoffing, the frown on his face becoming permanent.

"What kind of person doesn't read a file before sending it, and to a partnered company by that??" He raises his voice one tone higher, his frustration is clear as the sun.

"Well I assumed that my father has alreaddy went through it so i just sent it off" Chanyeol states, getting angry as well.

Sehun claps his hands and his eye twitches "wow, the manager of the year may I say. Clearly you deserve the seat of the _CEO_ in this company" He remarks sarcastically.

"Ouch" the older gasps dramatically and clutchs the fabric over his heart like he was physically hurt by the words "that was harsh".

"What are we going to do now? You have to fix this. Find a solution" Sehun gritts through his teeth, seething

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this?" Chanyeol spits the question out, clenching his fist.

"Let's brief Mr. Soowong or Jongin, they'll know what to do" Sehun suggests, because honestly this matter is bigger than both of their abilities.

"Yeah sure and then my father will kick me out of here and Kim Jongin is gonna end his cooperation with the company... It's very easy Sehun" the taller male replies.

"Well you should've thought about this beforehead" Sehun's nostrils flare, sending Chanyeol a death glare.

"Read it again Sehun, it's not just my company on the line, it's also your boyfriend. He might end up in **Jail** if someone else finds out about this. It's unmistakably a _threat,_ no matter how we react it'll end the same way."

"Look, Sehun I am not pleased about this situation as well, the last thing I want is for an innocent man to go to jail for something he didn't do and the company getting to a bankrupt ,on top of that.

Think about it. Think about all the people who worked hard for the sake of the company, your friends here, your team, our colleagues, we can't let them pay for our mistake" Chanyeol continues to convince the younger.

Sehun turns to him sharply, coldness in his fiercy eyes "YOUR mistake Mr. Chanyeol, yours" he corrects.

"Fine, however I won't be the only one to carry the consequences, we all will" Chanyeol cross his arms on his chest "TECH-INK investments in this company are higher than 45%, meaning if they pull out their hands off the partnership, we're done. No more P. Artiment!" he adds trying to get his point across.

"Jongin will eventually find out, nothing stays hidden from him" Sehun elaborates. How the hell is he supposed to keep such a serious thing?

"Then find a way to hide it" is all he rejoins, like it's so easy to do so, which isn't!

"How exactly do you advise me to? I can't keep something like that, I'm an open book to him" no ones knows his lover more than him, if needed Jongin will turn every rock on the planet to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Then break up with him until we figure it out" the taller states nonchalantly.

Sehun is taken aback by Chanyeol's dismissive response and glowers at the man "for a man in your position you're certainly irresponsible and selfish" Sehun snaps angrily and slams the door shut on his way out.

He tries his best to stay calm, panicking and being hysterical won't do him any good. He must find a solution. Damn it! Ehy didn't he think about opening the file and reading? But HOW could he possibly guess??

Baekhyun jumps to his feet when he spots Sehun approaching, by his face features it's not hard to see his anxiety.

"Is there something wrong? What did Chanyeol-ssi say?" He makes his way around the table to stand infront of the younger male.

"Nothing that you should worry about, hyung. There was a missing file only fews are informed of, so he asked me where could he find it" Sehun chose not to enlighten the elder, no need to burden him, also the threat in the mail and Chanyeol's warnings can't leave his mind.

Baekhyun silently nods "well if that's it, I'm relieved, thought it's bad with the way he spoke earlier. All this hustle and bustle just for a file? Ha... What a CEO. Plus doesn't he realise he have a personal assistant? Why bother other colleagues?" He Let's his thoughts out.

"Tell me about it" Sehun mumble, him being at the receiving end of Chanyeol's chaos. It always has to be him someway, always...

"I'll be taking my leave now" Baek notifies "do you need something else? Or you want me to wait for you?" He queries , packing his stuff in his bag and shutting the computer down.

Sehun only shakes his head "it won't be necessary, hyung. Thank you. Good night, and drive home safely". 'You too' the shorter male mouths smiling before disappearing around the corner.

He leans on the wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, his mind still running despite the headache that statrs to form.

He gets into his office, grabbing his bag and phone from the armchair. The company lije a ghost town at this late hour, just the security guards present.

He unlocks his car, climbs into the driver's seat and throws the bag carelessly on the seat next to him. Wow...just wow...he has nothing else to say.

Sehun turns on his phone's screen to check the time, 9:56 pm the clock shows. 2 missed calles from Jongin, and 3 unread messages.

Spotting his boyfriend's name, raises his trepidation. He feels like laughing at himself, not in the 'oh I'm such a fool' way, no. More like 'oh gosh where do I go from here?'.

He reads the recently sent texts

' _Did you get home, Love?'_

_'If you're busy and can't, send me a text'_

_'Is everything alright?'_

No. Everything's transparently NOT alright. To put the whole ordeal or to be more precise- this disastrous case; the papers Chanyeol sent with Sehun to Jongin are in fact a contract made by P. Artiment regarding the use of low quality technologies for major programs, projects and designs.

The contact is basicly a P. Artiment's proffer, and considering Jongin is the head of the partnership work between the two companies, his approval on it makes him take the harder blow.

Doing something like that in this specific line of work is risky and dangerous. The terms in the said contract undeniably 'prove' they planned it out. Using a low quality products for expensive, high-end projects is literally stealing and a huge swindle.

A company caught in this kind of scandal and actually proceeds with the plan will lose the workplace license, partners will leave and the director would get a punishment, either a jail time or something worse.

Stopping the progression of the contract is supposedly easy, yet an outsider having an access to the mentioned contract is an issue and a mess. They could use that to their benefits, like threatening or blackmailing which in their case it's exactly what's going on.

Sehun doesn't want to imagine any of these possibilities, and precisely not Jongin in that position, in freaking _jail;_ just the thought of it fills him woth dread.

A lot of harm will be done if they don't find a way to prevent it. The question is: How?!

It's freaking impossible.

The sound of his phone's ringtone cut through the agonizing images that won't give him a break; staring at the screen he reads his lover's name.

Oh gosh, he was so occupied by the entire sitch, he forgot to respond or call back. But how can he, in this state?

He clears his throat before pressing the green button on the screen. He should be careful of his tone, Jongin can easily sense when something's out of place.

_"Hi, Nini, I was about to call you"_ he tries to sound as tired as he can, howbiet happy to hear his boyfriend's voice

_"Hello, love. I called few times and when you weren't answering I got a little worried"_ he can hear the relief in Jongin's voice

_"Yeah, sorry about that, I left work now; we had a small issue concerning the hotels chain blueprints"_ he lies smoothly on the spot

" _You must be tired then, should I come over? With some take out?"_ The ever caring boyfriend of his. It makes him feel guility, Jongin being worried and caring and he's here lying to him.

_"No need babe, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go back home and crash"_ he doesn't wsnt to burden the elder, plus if he sees him now...

The other line is silent for few seconds _"hyung? You there"_ He's confused of where the older male went

_"_ _Sehunie, could you do me a favor?"_ Is all his lover says, requesting something

" _Sure, anything"_ the younger is more than certain the other is smiling at his reply.

_"Look to you left, through you car's window"_ what? Sehun is lost... But does as asked of.

He opens the window to his side of the car, and spots a figure standing few feets away, waving to hus direction

Widening his eyes in realisation, he turns back to his phone conversation _"Jongin, what're you doing here?"_

_"Came to see my beautiful boyfriend, now don't keep me waiting and make your way over here, young man"_ the older hangs up.

Well, guess he has no other choice...

He composes himself, plastering a smile on hus face without making it look like a grimace and steps out his car.

Getting closer, he notices a plastic bag in the elder's hand, what else could it be rather than food.

When he's within arms length, Jongin pulls him to a tight hug. Sehun wraps his arms around the man's midsection, squeezing him and scrunchs the dark blazer in his palms, like some kind of anchor.

Jongin kisses the crown of his head, holding him as much as he can with his free arm. The younger doesn't let go, hugs him for longer, and who's he to deny him of that?

He can sense Sehun is somewhat troubled, his presence screams it mainfestly for him to hear. So he wasn't wrong after all.

They pull away, eyes meeting. Both grinning happily at one another "I told you not to come" Sehun reprimand the elder with a semi-pout, Jongin chuckles softly in response.

He pecks his lover's nose and cheeks "no boyfriend of mine is sleeping on an empty stomach after such a long day of work" a dove-like smile on his face.

The younger male only nods slightly not uttering a single word and smiles at him halfheartedly. Sehun's usually lifted brown orbs are dropped, and it's not just from tiredness.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you don't look like it" he inspects his lover's features, perhaps he could fish out a thing.

"I'm fine, hyung. Work has my feathers ruffled the wrong way today." He brushes off the matter. Jongin can feel it in his stomach, there's something beyond; however, not wanting to pressure the other to talk he let go.

"Let's sit to eat in the nearby park" is all he says. He takes Sehun's hand in his locking their fingers, together they walk the short distance to a bench with a round table.

The two set the take outs on the table, ready to eat. The park is quiet, besides the occasional crickets sounds in the bushes. It's partly dim, with no one in it apart from them.

Jongin observes Sehun's posture, his slightly clapped shoulders and lowered head. Other than that, he's not really eating his meal, stirring the rice with the wooden chopsticks.

"Why aren't you eating, baby? You normally like this meal, should I get you something different?" The younger's unusual behavior is worrying him to say the least, but if Sehun don't wsnna talk he won't force him.

"No, no hyung it's great, thank you. I'm just not hungry, maybe it's from the coffee I drank an hour or so ago" he mutters, smiling what seems reassuringly.

After eating, they dispose of the trash and walk back toward their cars. Jongin walks Sehun to his car first.

Before the latter could open the door and climb his car, Jongin grabs Sehun from his elbow turning him around to face him. He pushes him slowly till his back hits the red Jeep. The younger slightly caught by surprise.

He takes Sehun's face into his palms, gaze going down to the rosy delicate lips and without so much as stalling he leans in to kiss them. The younger responds to the kiss almost instantly, kissing him back.

The kiss is soft and gentle, the slow brushing of lips against lips. So simple yet full of so much love, what you can't slways emit using words alone. Few small kisses later, they pull away for a breath.

Jongin caresses the other male's cheeks softly with his thumbs, kisses his temple and presses their foreheads together, faces so close he can feel Sehun's warm breath on his lips.

"I'll always be here for you no matter what. You know I'll do anything for your happiness, so when you feel even the slightest bit burdened share it with me, confine in me, just like I will do. You mean the world to me, Sehun; I love you truly, deliberately, unquestionably and nothing can ever come close to my love for you."

He felt the need to share his feeling with the other, perhaps it'll mske him feel better or even speak his mind.

_Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own_

"Hyung... What is this now? Why you saying that out of the blue?" Even in the bad lighting Jongin can sees the glassy eyes of the younger, full of unshed tears.

He shakes his head at him, soothing the latter's emotions "No particular reason, just felt like reminding you how much I love you."

"I love you, too. So freaking much, Jongin" Sehun throws himself at him and hugging him again. Jongin lifts him up in his arms spinning him around.

A goodbye and a one last kiss later, they both take their leave and go back to their respective homes.

Sehun cries silently on his way home. The guilt of hiding the truth from his love is torturing him. How can he just keep lying to his face? Everyday? He never hid anything away from Jongin, let alone keeping such a secret.

What a road to come to, huh Oh Sehun?

Sehun lets out an exasperated yell, hitting the steering wheel with his tightly closed fist. He was feeling bad, now he feels way worse.

°°°

"Jongin! Jongin!" He shouts with all his might, pushing through the crowd of people and press, trying to get to his boyfriend.

Two police officers are escorting Jongin to a car with the initials _Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency._ His wrists restrained in a pair of silver handcuffs. He's taken away like some kind of a criminal.

He runs after them, struggling to stop the police from taking him but his tries are futile. The car drives away with Jongin sitting in it, looking more confused than he ever saw him. His lover is innocent! He did nothing wrong!! Why don't they understand??

To his side he sees Mr. Kim, staring after his son, frigid, the shock freezing him in place. Witnessing his family and future on the edge of the cliff, falling down, and he's helpless.

Sehun makes his way to him but runs into Soowong, Chanyoel, Baekhyun and the rest of the P. Artiment team. All their hark word slipping through the fingers like grains of sand. Some crying, yelling, cursing, the people who burried their life for the sake of this company. Everyone reacts in a different way.

All the chaos erupting, the mess that unfold. With bitterness he realizes there's no escape. It's the harsh reality, it's really happening. It's a maze, a maze with no exit.

The media recording and capturing it all, scorning him. They attack him with questions he can't answer.

" _Is it true? Two of the biggest companies in Seoul involved in a swindle? Who else_ You _think_ _is going to jail? Park Soowong? Chairman Kim?_ _How many years of jail is_ Kim Jongin _conviced of?_ _Did_ You _know about it? Are_ _You_ _envolved in it? What's in regard to all the employees? Was it all_ _planned? Can_ You _tell us?_

He pushes away the cameras and microphones, they pressure him more. He's falling down into his knees, a strong headache forming, the voices and chaos getting louder in hus ears and he can't shut it off.

'You. You. You. You. You...' Running in his brain. It's all becuase of him. He caused all of it. If he did what had to be done, they wouldn't be here.

It's getting too much, it's suffocating. He can't breath, the air doesn't reach his lungs...

The images fade from his eyes.

He's gasping.

His heart is racing.

Cold sweat covering his body.

He looks around in panic, for a moment not recognizing his surroundings.

He rubs his eyes harshly, fingers getting damped and a salty taste on his tongue. He have been crying. He opens his slightly blurry eyes to search around. He's met with a familiar place. His living room, back in his own apartment.

He doesn't remember what happened, last he was driving his car home after spending time with Jongin.

Jongin.

The name springs back the awful images from his dream, the love of his life being taken away, handcuffed.

From his dream. A dream. A nightmare. It's not real, none of that is.

Jongin is fine. Jongin is _fine_.

He pushes his hair out of his face, rubbing his temples and getting himslef to calm dowm as best he could. His hands still shaking.

He must've fallen asleep when he got home. The digital clock on the wall up the TV reads 01:23 am.

He groans loudly and throws himself back on the couch's armrest.

Would that happen? What if no? What if yes? Is it worth it? He shoukd make uo his mind

He thinks about the matter more deeply. He can't sacrifice anyone here, it's nobody's fault. Not his either, yet it fell upon his shoulders.

No one can find out, just like Chanyeol warned. It's too risky. It's just the two of them. They will handle it. They have to.

And Jongin? He'll be the first to find out. To solve him. Sehun can't hide a scratch from him even if he went seas away to hide it.

Jongin finding out about the contract will end with the exact results, similar consequences.

Sehun have Two options and only _One_ choice.

The first: risk telling Jongin and put _him_ plus the _two_ companies futures on the line.

The second: keep it to himself, while he and Chanyeol solve this. Do whatever who's threatening want and leave with the least damage.

No, no! He can't let anyone know, specifically not Jongin. He'll do anything to keep him safe, even if the come out will be dreadful.

At times, you gotta hurt someone you love to protect them.

Desperate times call foe desperate measures.

To say the least...

It will be _heartbreaking._

A new set of tears makes it's way down his face.

Why?

°°°

The past two days has been heavy, to put it shortly. That stupid nightmare frequently coming back to his mind, like a cruel reminder.

He should act as soon as possible.

The date of today makes it the nore difficult. The 7th of October. Their _fourth_ anniversary. Today.

Every year at this hour, he'll be full of excitement, organizing an event, a reservation, picking special meaningful gifts.

This year it's completely opposite.

Sehun is driving to the location that Jongin sent him, he knows what this is all about- Their fourth anniversary. The tears stream endlessly down his face at the thought of breaking Jongin's heart in such a special day for them.

He wipes his tears furiously and curses himself for being so stupid and cruel towards the person he loves most. His mind is filled with unspoken apologies towards his lover.

Once he parks the car he takes a deep breath and strides towards the resturant, he clenches his fist a few times to try and relive some of the fear and hesitation. He wipes his tears again and waits a few seconds beofre he pulls the door open.

He almost loses it the moment he spots Jongin standing in the center of the empty fancy resturant, waiting there in all his beauty and glory. That is the love of his life looking good as always. Sehun goes down the stairs and keeps his eyes on Jongin who turns around as he moves closer to him.

Sehun gasps quietly at the beautiful decoration made of red roses, like a trail of a red garden coloring the dimmed place with a romantic light. His chest tightens and his heart stings at the marvelous sight. It takes everything pot of him to not start crying again, how is he supposed to ruin such a beautiful event for both the of them, he hates himself at this moment. He's being selfish while Jongin put all this effort to make him happy.

"Hello, baby" Jongin greets sweetly and draws him closer by his arms, he pecks his lips gently and beams at his raven haired lover.

Sehun can't get himself to smile genuinely, he exhales shakily and bites the inside of his cheek. He embraces himself for what is gonna happen next.

"We have to talk, Jongin" he speaks seriously and curses himself _again_ for the waver in his usually composed voice.

He watches as the confusion and conceren swirls in Jongin's beautiful soft eyes. He notes how his lover's hands tighten around him protectively. He convinces himself that this is the best solution. No one else will get hurt.

"What's wrong love? Are you okay?" The worry in his tone is nearly suffocating because it's so genuine. Here Jonhin is still worrying for Sehun while he's about to break his heart completely. He just wishes that all this love won't turn to hate so soon.

He steps away from Jongin's hands, keeps a safe distance between them. He erases all emotions from his own eyes and stares evenly at the other male, Jongin takes a step towards him with a frown on his face, Sehun steps back.

"What are you doing?"

"Jongin, I did not wish to end it this way but i can not fool you anymore"

"What are you talking about? Sehun, you are scaring me right now, end what?"

"I no longer posses any feelings for you Kim Jongin.

**I fell out of love with you** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look like there's a cliff hanger... :))


	4. "You don't die from a broken heart, you only wish you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues people...
> 
> For this chapter I recommend listening to:
> 
> V Bozeman - "What Is Love"
> 
> It's an amazing song and it fits the plot :)

"I no longer posses any feelings for you, Kim Jongin. **I fell out of love with you**." He lies, disposed of any feelings, like it's the easiest thing to voice, however his mind and heart are resembling a battle ground.

"Is this some kind of a prank you're pulling on me? It's not funny" Jongin grows more irritated.

Sehun takes the roses from Jongin's hands and throws them carelessly and roughly on the ground, their weight is heavy in his hands and he tries not to cry at the similarity between the red roses's scattered petals and his own heart. He attempts to ignore Jongin's shocked expression.

"I'm serious Jongin, it's the truth" he states with an even voice. He tries to keep his face neutral and stares anywhere but Jongin's brown eyes.

Jongin yanks him closer from his elbow, Sehun stumbles forward by the sudden act and his chest bumps with Jongin's.

"Your eyes can't lie to me Sehun" Jongin whispers and gazes deeply into his eyes and frowns angrily.

"Then look closer and tell me if you see anything else but the truth" Sehun challenges him and gasps softly when Jongin pulls him flush against his own built chest.

"Stop lying to me" his tone is demanding and furious but his gentle eyes are pleading, his hold on Sehun's elbow tightens the longer he stares and waits. His eyes darken almost instantly.

_Loving you is like breathing..._

_How can I stop?..._

Sehun pushes him away in a spur of the moment and storms towards the stairs, he slips and rushes outside the restaurant l. His legs and lungs burn due to the sudden sprint. He slams the door behind him and leans on the wall, all the bottles emotions surface and he breaks down right on the spot, his shoulder shake violently as he cries.

"Sehun" he hears Jongin's call getting closer so he straightens his body and runs to his car. He fumbles with his pocket and gets the keys. He unlocks the car and doesn't waste a minute to start the engine and drive away. Jongin catches up to him with a delay of merely ten seconds.

The tanned man curses and pushes his hair to the back with immense frustration then rushes to his own car to follow after Sehun.

Jongin gets to the highway and doesn't fault to spot Sehun's red car, at this moment he's very grateful for the bright car that stands out among the other cars. He swiftly swerved through the road and lanes, his car is not behind the younger's Jeep. He honks repeatedly to get his attention however his lover ignores him and drives faster than the speed limit. The stubborn male makes Jongin growl with irritation and speed right after him.

Sehun panics when he sees in the rear view mirror that Jongin is catching up to him, he didn't think that Jongin will actually chase after him. The older doesn't slow down and it makes Sehun more restless by every passing second, he is scared for Jongin and right now the older must be very angry and it's stupid of him to drive this fast after Sehun.

Once he takes a sharp right to an emptier road he stops, he doesn't want Jongin to end up crashing into another because of him. He prefers facing the man rather than risk his life.

He locks his doors and waits for Jongin to stops his own car, fortunately his windows are tinted so Jongin won't decipher his wet cheeks and red eyes.

As he expects, Jongin gets closer to him and stands by the other side "Sehun, let's just talk. I promise to listen to you" Jongin pleads and his voice is no longer angry, just frustrated and flat.

Sehun witnessed the other's deflated state, the sight kills him more. How someone as composed as Kim Jongin can turn into this whole mess, a completely different person. He needs to get out of this situation before he gives up and spills everything to him.

"Fine, we will talk. Step aside" he turns towards the man and speaks. He pretends to reach for the key to turn the car off and watches carefully as Jongin steps back to give him some space. The moment Jongin is far enough Sehun changes gears and swiftly speeds out of there, not even daring to look back. He just broke Jongin's trust in him, yet again.

Jongin is baffled to say the least, seeing Sehun swerving his car and setting off like a bolt of lightning, he realise his lover just tricked him. Easily.

He laughs humorlessly at his state and shakes his head, climbing into his car fast he goes after the younger.

Of course Sehun will not listen, of course he'll do whatever the hell he wants. What did he think for himself? He should've known better, he has dealt with the man's stubborness for the psst seven years.

Sehun keeps nervously checking the rearview mirror to make sure Jongin isn't on his tail, but with the kind of car the latter is driving it won't tske much time until he reaches him.

He's more familiar with the routes in this area than Jongin is, and his driving skills are more impressive than the older. It's time to use these skills.

If he remembers right, less than a mile ahead there's a left turn, some old field that used to be a part from this very same road.

Taking a turn left, Sehun parks his car behind a tree but with a good view on the main road, to see if Jongin's car passes by.

Approximately twenty seconds later, he spots the familiar Aston Martin dashing by, missing him completely.

He stays there in case Jongin comes back the same road soon.

He lets out a long sigh, relief wsdhing over his tense body. The hate he's feeling toward himself at this moment is unexplainable, he just did a dirty trick to get out of an already bad sitch.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm truly sorry, but I had no other choice" his voice cracks at the last two word, his throat closing up making him feel choked.

No need to hide the tears any longer, he let them fall down freely. The sobs wrack his body, he bangs his head against the steering wheel before he leans his head on it and cry.

The heartache very much real and strong, tearing him apart to pieces, shattering his heart and filling his hurting soul.

Long minutes of crying later, he tries to pull himself together as best as he can.

He knows for a fact Jongin is now driving to his apartment, probably thinking Sehun went home, so he can't go back tonight. Not even tomorrow.

He have to find a place to stay for atleast two days, a place Jongin doesn't know about and wouldn't be able to reach him.

An old memory floats back into his mind. A safehouse, here in Seoul.

_"Here, keep the keys with you. You can never know when you'll need to run away and hide from a raging storm"_

Not a single soul will find him there.

He's so thankful it's Thursday, meaning it's prior to weekend, Baekhyung would have interrogated him if he called saying he's not showing up to work as he barely ever did take a day off.

Turning his phone off, he drives away to somewhere safe.

°°°

Jongin arrives at Sehun's apartment complex, and when he sees the younger he's going to give him a piece of his mind.

Going into the private parking lot of the building, he looks for the bright red Jeep of his lover. The building have only five living units, every floor is one, and two parking spots for every unit.

Out of his car, he walks over to Sehun's parking spot to see it vacant. Well, if he's running away from him it's no surprise he went somewhere else.

Where else could he go? Few options comes into his mind, nevertheless, if he thought of them now Sehun undoubtedly did too, no wonder avoiding all these places.

The growl that breaks through his chest is almost animalistic by the sound. He kicks the wheels of his car multiple times and leans his arms on the hood, lowering his head and exhales aggressively.

He's irritated, pissed, and beyond mad to put it shortly. Defeated, he opens his car and drives away toward his own house.

His drive home was restless, millions of questions and no answer. He's so lost, so helpless. What's that? Some kind of a stupid test or a cruel nightmare? Because if it is, he hopes it end soon.

Turning off the car ignition, he enter the house and slams the door shut, rattling the whole frame.

Throwing himself on the couch in the living room, Jongin takes his phone out to try and call the younger, perhaps a miracle will hapoen and he'll pick up.

The call goes straight to voicemail, meaning Sehun turned the device off. Agitated, Jongin let's out a loud yell and without thinking throws the phone across the room, the device hitting the wall with a strong thud and falls to the floor.

Why? Why the fuck all of this happening? Why all of a sudden? Everything was fine, perfect. How does that even mske sense?

He's sure more thst his own name Sehun is hiding something. The sehun he saw a couple hours ago is not the Sehun he knows. No.

Sehun may be good at lying, turning everything to his advantage, although Jongin can easily detect a lie or a feeling kept under the surface.

And what he saw; what he saw in the younger's gaze was not the truth. The same pair of eyes he can read with only a glimpse, the anguish in them was as clear as the moon in the dark night.

Jongin didn't notice the silent tears streaming down his face, too busy trying to get a grasp on the whole condusing ordeal, put a shape or a damn name to it.

He rubs his face, still sniffling and crying softly; the pair of rings sitting heavily in his jacket's inner pocket, like they weight a ton.

°°°

Sehun is mentally and physically exhausted, he opens the door to the old aparment and drags himself inside.

Nothing has changed, the apartment is tidy and clean due to the cleaners his hyung rents to clean the place regularly and by the looks of it, it has been recently cleaned.

Thankfully, Sehun is always prepared for such situation. No, not the running away feom his boyfriend part, the emergency part.

He keeps a bag of essentials in his Jeep's trunk, including fresh sets of clothes so he simply brought it along.

His eyes burn and feel so dry, Sehun is sure if he goes to see his state in the mirror he wouldn't be able to recognize himself.

He takes out of the bag a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt to go and take a shower.

He disposes of his current clothes while the water warms up and enter the shower. He puts his head under the hot spray, letting the water soak his hair and trail down his body.

He can't tell how lomg he just stand there, feeling empty and staring at the blank wall of the shower stall.

Agonizingly slow, he turns the shower off and steps out. After towel drying his soaked body, he wears the comfortable clothes.

A zombie could be more alive than he is at the moment. No more tears are left to cry, so drained he opens the door to the main bedroom and throws himself on the bed.

He knows; he knows that no hot shower or a 'good night' sleep will make him feel better. Jongin is the only one who has that power, but he too now isn't an option.

°°°

Jongin didn't leave his place from dusk till dawn, the early morning light brightening the living room a bit by bit.

He might be tired, yet what sleep will come to his eyes?

He was so enthusiastic and happy last evening, he was so excited to see his beautiful lover and spend the whole weekend with.

Howbiet, he's sitting here alone in the spacious lifeless house instead of holding the love of his life in his arms all night. How the tables have turned.

If Oh Sehun thinks Jongin is believing him or about to just let go of this entire confusing ball game, he's so so so fucking wrong.

Sehun maybe tried to lock up his emotions by putting a fake tough exterior, nevertheless Jongin knows him by heart, ha can tell how the latter's feeling with his eyes shut.

He can't exactly determine the reason that pushed his lover to do such actions, but eventually he'll have to face him. Wether he likes it or not.

To lay hear and mop around won't do him any good, he gets up to go take a cold shower and change out of his blue suit.

Taking off his suit jacket, he's reminded of what's inside his pocket. He pulls out the small black velvet box and opens the lead.

He inspect the pair of white gold rings glistening in the sunlight that filters through the bedroom blinds, the initials of their names carved on the inner part.

With a bitter taste on his tongue he slams the lead of the box and placed on one of the shelves in the closet.

A cold shower later, he dries his wet hair messily and wear a dark pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, he tumbles back into his bed and lays there on his back facing the white ceiling. A single tear leaving his right eye before he closes his eyes and succumbs into darkness.

He wakes up from his sleep somewhat at noon, an unforgiving headache forming making him mildly dizzy. He sits up and blinks his eyes multiple times to fully wake up then he stands up.

Going to the bathroom, he distinguishes his own reflection in the mirror. He attempts to ignore the dark bruises under his eyes and washes his face yp freshen up.

Jongin steps back into the living room to grab his forgotten phone. He spots the phone on the floor where it fell last night and bend down to take it.

He sighs tiredly seeing the few cracks on the screen. Great, 'cause all the mess that erupted wasn't enough he'll have to deal with the stupid device now, great.

On his way out, he grabs his car keys and a leather jacket as well and leaves. He unlocks the vehicle and drives off.

There's no point of checking the places they both usually go to together but the itchy feeling under his skin will not fade or lessen unless he does.

He drives to the hotel they stayed in few times in the past, the resturant on top of the hills, and lastly Sehun's favoritw café. All empty and void of any trace of his lover.

Ten minutes more or less, he arrives to Sehun's apartment complex. Maybe there's a small chance the younger decided to come back, maybe.

But all he gets is the same result as yesterday. A vacant parking lot, no Sehun or his car in sight..

Obviously, he's aware the younger won't answer his calls or texts, calling him again would be to no avail.

Inspite of that he calls anyways, the call going straight to voicemail, telling him he can try again later or to leave a message after the beep. So he does that.

Even if Sehun will not answer, he's worried for his wellbeing and keep wondering for his whereabouts, it's a part of him, he can't simply throw it aside.

Looks like Jongin is left with no other choice. If the younger wants to play _Tom & Jerry_, he will play it too.

°°°

All Sehun did the last two days was mostly sleeping, or more like crying until he fell asleep.

He woke from yet another merciless sleep, his body and head hurting like someone's beating him up with a hammer.

He opens the cabinet next to the mirror in the bathroom, searching for some Advil or Aspirin. He finds an Aspirin bottle, he opens it's lead and pops two pills in his mouth, swallowing them amd drinking water.

Today's only Saturday, tomorrow's a day off too but since he was away he need to go back home and work, despite how's he's feeling.

He changes out of his current clothes to a pair of light blue denims, a white t-shirt and his olive green bomper jacket. He puts his trainers on, takes his stuff and leaves.

This apartment is in Seoul, but in the more calm part of the noisy crowded city. The neighborhood here is quiet and peaceful, the population in the area are families and their children. A perfect place to stay in when you want to be alone.

Sehun drives back home, a fourty-five minutes long drive. Parking his car, he turns off the engine and steps out.

Going up the elevator to his living unit at the third floor, Sehun unlocks the front door and enters the apartment.

He throws the car keys on the open kitchen bar and the bag on the floor. Resting both his hands on the edge of the wooden island he lowers his head down, eyes shut and inhales a long needed breath into his tight lungs, but the suffocating weight does not leave.

"For how long you think you can keep running away, _Oh Sehun_?"

At the sudden unexpected voice, Sehun lifts his head up and widen his eyes in shock...

_I was running from myself,_

_And I ran into you._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to keep the tissues next to you for the next chapters as well ;)


	5. "Without rain nothing grows, learn to embrace the storms of your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ;))
> 
> I recommend listening to the song: Patient by Charlie Puth while reading this chapter.
> 
> Soooo, that's chapter 5. Enjoy!

"For how long you think you can keep running away, _Oh Sehun_?"

At the sudden voice Sehun lifts up his head and widens his eyes in shock at the scene that greets him.

" _Jongin?_ "

The surprise is evident in his voice, seeing the brown haired male infront of him, in his own apartment.

At first he's convinced it's his mind plating tricks on him, nontheless when he blinks repeatedly ans open his eyes fully, Jongin is still very much there now standing rather than sitting and moving towards him.

Sehun panics, his heart beating violently against his ribcage and he looks left right for an escape. Not finding any other trait he sprints to the apartment's main door to get out, but Jongin is faster than him and already closed the distance between them; He puts his hand on the door to prevent Sehun from running away.

Jongin watches as the raven haired male runs for, though He's moving too and being faster than Sehun, he easily catches up and blocks his only escape.

"You're going nowhere, Sehun! You have a lot of explaining to do." Jongin mutters lowly with a piercing gaze, the younger male takes few steps away from the elder.

"There's nothing to explain, Kim Kai. I said what I said and it won't change." Sehun deadpans. The use of his formal name 'Kai' makes him wince, it rattles his cage and he's blood starts boiling.

He clenches his jaw angrily and tries to calm himself down.

Being in Sehun's personal space, he can clearly see the red rimmed eyes and the usually present glint in them has now faded.

"Sehun, don't you dare lying to me! I know you better than you know yourself, so I'm asking you for the last time. What's going on?" His temper is beginning to run low, he's about to blow out snd he's aware it will only result in exacerbating the situation.

How can Sehun ever conclude that he can lie to him? Him of all people?

The younger is undeniably a piece of his heart. He can always tell if he's hurt, sad, troubled or any emotions of the above.

"Nothing is going on, okay? Stop presurring me and accept the truth already!" Sehun semi yells in frustration and steps deeper into the apartment.

Jongin is hot on his heels, grabbing the other's forearm he turns him around to face him. Sehun tries to withdraw his arm from the elder's grip but, miserably fails when Jongin cluthes both his biceps tightly and restrains him from moving any further.

"What is wrong with you? What made you change so suddenly?" He knows he sounds somehow desperate, yet he can't help it. It's killing him being kept in the dark.

"Let me go" Sehun doesn't reply, just fights his way out of the older man's unforgiving grip, not even looking at him.

"Not before you talk!" Jongin shakes him slightly, either for the younger to start talking or to look at him.

"Jongin, I said move!" Sehun yells in indignation and attempts to push the other away but that only causes Jongin to grip his arm tighter and growl.

"You can't do this to me!" Jongin yells too, smoke steaming out of his nostrils and ears.

"I already did" Sehun pushes him as hard as he can then retreat hurriedly to his room and locks the door beofre Jongin gets a chance to stop him again.

"Sehun!" Jongin knocks harshly on the bedroom door "open the damn door!" He shouts loudly through gritted teeth.

"Go away!" he shouts as tears fill his eyes again, this confrontation caught him completely off guard, and he wasn't the slightest prepared.

"I just wanna talk" Jongin affirms with exasperation "come on, baby. Please" he adds afterward, so soft it's practically a whisper

The desperate pleas of the elder breaks him even more, it's all his fault. He got his love to this state. Yes. Him.

A sob nearly escapes his throat, but he quickly clasps both his palms over his mouth to stop any unwanted sounds to leave.

"Oh Sehun, you have ten seconds to open this door before I break it down!" Jongin warns from the other side, loudly counting for the raven to hear and know he means it.

" _One..."_

_"Two..."_

_"Three..."_

Sehun is sure Jongin undoubtedly means it and he'll break the door if needed, so he acts fast.

_"Four..."_

"Jongin, please, I'm asking of you to p-please leave" his voice cracks in the last word, his throat tightening again.

Jongin unmistakably hears the anguish in the latter's weak voice. The crack in his usually smooth voice, cracks his heart as well.

He didn't come here to make Sehun cry, he just wanted some answers, a some kind of closure, but not to sadden him.

Defeated, Jongin let go. He sighs heavily and states "fine, I'll leave _now,_ but don't you think it's over. I'm giving you a couple of days time to come and tell me yourself. After that, I'm not responsible for what might follow".

Jongin walks away and steps out of Sehun's apartment, not missing to slam the door shut behind him.

The warning in Jongin's tone was more clear than a morning's sky. Sehun knows for a fact that what's coming is bad, so he'll try his best avoiding the elder.

Sehun slides down to the floor in relief, the tears flowing like a river on his cheeks. He can't even recall the last time he cried this way; perhaps never.

He can't explain the horrible feeling washing over his body, even if he tried he wouldn't be able to put it in words.

It's like someone ripped his heart out his chest, threw it aggressively on the floor and keeps stepping on it endlessly.

A while later he collects himself, wiping his tears and getting up on wobbly legs. Drowning in self pity won't help or change a single thing, the universe will not stop for his sake.

_You must allow the pain to visit._

_You must allow it to teach you._

_ You must not let it overstay. _

He takes a quick shower to get rid of the haziness, and makes a cup of green tea to sit and work.

An hour or two goes by, he finishes all the piled work and checks the emails Baekhyun and his designing team sent him.

A certain mail got his attention. The one concerning the Liotyn hotel chains project that's about to set in four months, and despite the time it'll take for them to start it Sehun is ecstatic.

°°°

Sehun arisen earlier than he's used to, he stretches up and makes his way to the bathtoom to go through his morning routine.

He doesn't really feel like dressing up or leaving the house in general but he have to. Having extra time on his hands he decides to choose his clothes with more effort.

He puts on a blue silky buttons up tucked in a white fitted dress pants that hugs his legs snugly, to finish the look he adds a few silver rings and his favorite bracelet, and for shoes he wears his white Gucci sneakers.

He styles his hair up letting some raven strands fall into his dark brown eyes. Checking out his appearance in the mirror, he nods approvingly.

At 9:12 am Sehun takes his bag and leaves the apartment. He walks to his Jeep, climbing in he turns the engine on and drives out of the parking lot.

Arriving into the company, Sehun steps inside and takes the elevator to floor 9. As per usual, Baekhyun greets him first thing first with a 'good morning' adorned with a sweet smile and a cup of coffee.

The sight of the coffee makes his stomach turn, the caffeine won't do him any good today, regardless he takes it from the elder anyways.

"Good morning, hyung" Sehun greets back with a tight smile and not his signature cresent eyes smile, and it doesn't go unnoticed by the shorter male.

"What's today's schedule?" The younger promptly asks, the day didn't even start and he already wants to go home.

"At 11am you have a consultation with the team, following an assembly in the construction Department, and lastly but not least, a meeting with the Board of Directors" Baekhyun lists the day's events. 

Sehun nods taking a step in his office direction stopping in his tracks as the red haired male calls his name "ah, right! Chanyeol-ssi requested your presence in his office when you get here, so you should probably go now".

Sehun rolls his eyes exasperatedly, mumbling quietly about 'annoying bosses', he turns back around and moves toward his boss's office in floor 11.

The young man raps three times on the wooden door, hearing the 'come in' he twists the knob and steps inside, closing the door right after.

"Morning, Sehun, I was waiting for you" Chanyeol leans back in his chair all the while grinning, he gestures with his left hand for Sehun to sit and says "please, take a seat".

"I'm comfortable like this" he remarks wittily which amuses the taller male more

"suit yourself, _sweetheart"_ he comments with his stupid smugness, making Sehun's eye twitch.

What will happen if he throws him out of this huge glass window right now? They're at the Eleventh floor after all.

"Anyways, is there any news about the threat or who's behind it?" Sehun wastes no time in getting to the point, otherwise he'll lose his shit.

"Nope, nothing." Chanyeol answers in a dismissive manner, and crosses his arms over his chest, busy thinking about something.

"Are you even doing something about it? Or you think just because I broke up with Jongin everything is solved?!" Chanyeol's nonchalant behaviour irks Sehun to the point he's ready to just get up and leave.

"No. I- Wait! Did you realky break up with Kim Jongin? I was joking about that!" Sehun's burst up seems to get the blond haired male's demeanour to change.

"Even if you were joking, that was the best thing to do" Sehun responds ignoring his sudden change of self.

"And how are you feeling right now?" Chanyeol asks, not an ounce of carelessness evident in his voice, and it baffles the other slightly.

"Honestly, you're the last person I wish to discuss this with, but if you're curious I am completely shatterd and I can't even explain how much pain I'm feeling nevertheless, this is not our topic at the moment" Sehun summarizes his feeling apathetically, his tone cold.

Chanyeol bites his lips and stares at Sehun with no mocking or playfulness in his eyes " I'm sorry you had to choose this solution" he means these words even if the younger can't detect it.

"Your apology can't fix anything right now, so let's just concentrate on what matters" Sehun waves dismissively, not wnating to talk about the sensitive subject.

Chanyeol clears his throat seconds later "I'm thinking about hiring a hacker to find the source of the blackmailing" he shares his though with the younger.

"Absolutely not. We can't afford another person knowing about this and potentially risk everything" Sehun refuses the idea instantly.

"He's an acquaintance of mine, I belive he's trustworthy" Chanyeol adds, making an effort of getting Sehun on track.

"Believe?" Sehun scoffs rolling his eyes "you need someone whom you're one hundred sure about".

Out of all his body parts, Sehun is sure his eyes are in the best shape for how much he rolls his eyes a day, especially when it comes to this particular man.

"I may not know him on a personal scale, yet I do know he's professional" the blond male tries to convince Sehun again.

"I... You know what? Do whatever you want; just do something" Sehun holds his hands up dejectedly, with no energy to argue and sets to leave the expansive office.

"Sehun" he groans inwardly at the call of his name and turns around with a subtle frown on his face.

"What?" He asks tiredly but with a lilt pf bitterness to his tone.

"Im sorry it had to break your heart" the taller male voices out genuinely, Sehun surprised at the raw emotions in the latter's truthful gaze.

"It's okay-" the raven is about to respond when a rushed set of knocks echo throughout the expansive office.

Chanyeol looks a little startled as well, the sudden noise coming as a thunderbolt out if nowhere. "Come in".

The door flies open and in enters a stressed looking Baekhyun, breathing heavily due to the run here.

"Hyung?" Sehun's eyes widens at the shorter's state, he'll think he ran a marathon if he didn't know better.

Taking a few needed breathes, Baekhyun begins to explain "I apologise for the rude outburst but, we have a new notice from TECH-INK".

"So? We get a new one almost everyday" Sehun deadpans with a raised eyebrow, as it's a completely normal thing.

"It's different, they require an immediate meeting with all the impresarios of the Liotyn's project" Baekhyun fills in "it's in an hour" he adds sheepishly.

Chanyeol and Sehun exchange looks, perhaps thinking of the same thing but the latter is having a notch what this whole ordeal is about. Just a notch.

"And who may be behind this sudden arrangment?" Chanyeol questions, rubbing his chin in though.

"Kim Kai" yep, Sehun had a feeling it'll be the elder's doing. He sighs with a slight shake of his head. Just what's he doing?

"Then we should get going, right? We don't wanna keep Mr. Kim waiting, do we?" Chanyeol comments with a teasing lilt to his deep voice.

"Whatever" Sehun murmurs and the blond male crook his mouth into a wide knowing smile which makes his dimples appear.

If Baekhyun notices the weird exchange, he doesn't comment on it, all the same it's still weird.

"You can join me in my car" Chanyeol offers walking next to him.

Sehun looks at him like he grew another head and decline, politely "Thank you, there's no need I can go in my own car".

"Nonsense, we're heading in the same direction, why bother with another car?" The blond male does not take no as an asnwer.

Defeated, Sehun just nods affirmatively. They wait for the lift to comes up, the doors slide open "after you, darling" Chanyeol gestures and quirk a half smirk.

Sehun chooses to ignore the other's use of the word 'darling' and walks inside followed by Chanyeol. The ride is quiet ,yet notably not awkward.

Leaving P. Artiment's building, Sehun follow the taller to his personal vehicle. Seeing the kind of car Chanyeol drives, he can't say he's even a bit astonished.

The unmistakable light grey Ferrari, with all it's shining and fancy glory. Snorting to himself, Sehun climbs into the sporty vehicle as well.

"What got you so amused?" The blond raises his left eyebrow in question. He didn't realise Chanyeol could hear him but he simply waves him off "nothing".

"Let me guess... It's because I'm driving a _Ferrari"_ he huffs indignantly, Sehun is a little flabbergasted at the other's correct assumption.

Sehun doesn't wanna admit it but won't lie either so he goes just by "maybe" however Chanyeol can tell it's a yes.

Sehun feels kind of uncomfortable, a tiny bit bad so he goes for explaining himself, even though he owns the latter no such thing.

"It's just... it's kinda expected" is all he says with an apologetic grin, not really wanting to sound rude.

"It's fine" Chanyeol smiles back reassuringly before turning the ignition on and driving out of the parking lot.

"You don't mind if I put some music on, right?" The elder turns to Sehun two minutes later.

Sehun is yet again taken aback by the taller male. He stopped counting how many times he found himself dumbfounded today, like seriously.

He didn't glimpse any of the latter's usual personality today, it's like he's being possessed by some kind of a nice creature.

"No, I don't mind. Plus, it's your car, you can do whatever you wish regardless to other's" Sehun proclaims flatly.

Chanyeol chuckles softly "it might be my car but, I'm not that much of a jerk to disturb someone for my comfort".

The drive goes on with a small talk beteeen the two. Minutes later they arrive at TECH-INK and enter the building.

In the lift, Sehun embraces himself for the confrontation with Jongin after the chaos that took plsce innhis apartment couple days ago.

Walking into the conference room, the first thing or more precisely the first person Sehun's eyes fall upon is no other than Kim Jongin, with all his annoyingly dazzling beauty.

Jongin's gaze is solidly on Sehun, watching him like a hawk and the younger can feel the tension growing.

Unfortunately, his seat in these particular meeting is next to Jongin, the elder at the head of the table and Sehun on his left side. Great.

"Chanyeol-ssi" Sehun semi whispers to get the taller's attention who hums in question. "Can you please change seats with me?" He requests hopefully.

"Why? Scared of your 'boyfriend'?" The blond male doesn't even try hiding his entertainment about it.

'Look at this! guess it's the old Chanyeol working shift again! Awesome!' Sehun thinks to himself sarcastically.

"If you don't want, say so, there's no need to be a jerk" Sehun rolls his eyes for the millionth time this morning and hits his boss's arm halfheartedly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Your wish is my command, _darling_ " the older msn teases and Sehun is certain if he goes crazy, it'll all be this man's fault alone.

Jongin watches from the side how Sehun and Chanyeol chat like some good friends. When the pair get closer he's sure he hears Park call Sehun 'darling' which makes him click his tongue in annoyance.

Chanyeol takes his seat at Jongin's side, who's the least happy about the change and the weird friendly interaction between Sehun and his boss that he supposedly despise.

He stares openly at Sehun, however the latter keep avoiding his eyes and averts his gaze elsewhere.

A while later, all the impresarios are in here so without stalling, Jongin starts the meeting.

"Dear colleagues, as the head chief of TECH-INK I've looked upon various projects and found that saving time right now is the best, therefore we are to begin working on the Liotyn's hotels chain project next week." Jongin clues up.

"Moreover, the directors team in P. Artiment must be present in TECH-INK for a time period of four weeks" he adds and his eyes meets Sehun, smugness written all over his features.

Sehun turns his head to Chanyeol's direction so fast he almost got a whiplash, the blond male is as shocked as he is. Shit!

"Your team's studio and offices are ready, we're giving you a week time to prepare so do not worry over that matter, Mr. Oh and Mr. Park" the smirk on Jongin's face bothers Sehun way more than it should.

Jongin gestures for his personal assistant to hand him a pile of red files, he passes them for Sehun's team while his assistant passes the black ones for the rest.

Sehun opens up the file in his hand, a neon green post-it note standing out against the white sheets.

_'Tick Tock_

_The Clock's Ticking'_

The raven haired lifts his head up to subtly glare at Mr. Kim who looks so proud of himslef for this move. Sehun's eye twitches in irritatio.

He seperates the bright note from the paper and crumble it tightly in his fist to the latter's face, before putting in on the table. Pfft, the audacity of this man...

Jongin is not the slightest bit bothered at the scene, glad to know he got to the other and moved his nerves.

"All the vital details are in theese files. Thank you all for coming, in spite of the shoet notice. You're dismissed" Jongin wraps up smoothly with a polite smile.

"Your dear boyfriend is manifestly pissed, you should be careful from now on" Chanyeol whispers to his ear with a side smile and playful glint in his eyes.

"What am i supposed to do now? He practically did that to keep watch over me and to back me up a corner" Sehun hisses silently.

The blond male reply is only a shrug "well, you can't back out, especially not from this very project" Chanyeol says like the raven isn't aware of that already.

"Sehun-ssi" a voice he knows way too well calls out his name, spinning on his seels he faces Jongin "can I have a minute of your time?" The brown haired adds, his tone challenging him, and who's Oh Sehun to back out of one.

Chanyeol pats his shoulder encouragingly "I'll be waiting downstairs" he informs and exits the room, leaving the pair alone.

"What did you need, Kim-ssi?" Sehun uses his formal tone with the other because, two can play this game.

Jongin's orbs turns a darker shade at the way Sehun referred to him, and he makes his way over from where he was standing at the table.

"Sehun, don't play with fire" he warns lowly, stepping a little closer "I gave you enough time to come explain yourself to me yet, you ignored it and me".

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I have nothing to explain to you, _Mr. Kim_ " Sehun states firmly,his insides collapsing and he wishes for the ground tonooen and swallow him whole.

Sehun's stubbornness irks Jongin to no end. Ahh, why he have to be this way? Never making anything easier for him.

"What you just did, was unprofessional. You intervene personal matters with work" Sehun declared pettily and Jongin's onky response is a bemused snort.

"Unprofessional? What's unprofessional about it, love? My project, _My rules._ As simple as that" the tanned male amplify with a shit-eating grin.

Wow, will Sehun end up killing everyone this while? He wants to throw the elder from a high cliff, then rush all tge way down to catch him. This is how he's feeling.

Sehun shifts his weight from one leg to the other out of a habit when he's pissed, and what catches Jongin attention surprises him a little but pleases him a lot.

'Fell out of love with me, ha?' The elder thinks to himself with a knowing smile adorning his face.

"I thought you said you no longer posses any feelings for for me..." Jongin states curiously and steps closer to the younger.

Sehun gives him a questioning look "that's right, I don't" he lies...mostly to himslef.

"Then why are you..."

_ Love is a game of tic-tac-toe, constantly waiting for the next X or O _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyeddd,  
> New uodste coming soon :))


	6. "Roses are red, we'll be fine, 'cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some development between two characters is happening :))

"I thought you said you have no feelings toward me" Jongin states curiously and steps closer to the other.

Sehun gives him a questioning look and ignores the sting in his heart or the tightening in his chest, he would die before he gets over his love for the brown haired. Unconsciously his eyes flash with guilt and hurt at Jongin's words but he clears his throat and attempt to sound nonchalant.

"It's true, I don't" He lies...to himself mostly.

Jongin takes another step closer and squints his eyes "if you stand by your decision-"

"Decision? What do you mean? No one can control their feelings! I don't decide wether to love you or not" Sehun speaks as calmly as he can manage without bursting at his lover. Jongin is certainly making everything way harder than it should be especially now with the moved project.

"You're right, emotions and feelings are hard to control that's why I can read through your eyes, baby. You look at me with the same affection you've been holding for me before, you can't convince me of otherwise" Jongin says with a soft tone that betrays his piercing eyes, the same beautiful eyes that never leave Sehun's mind.

Sehun trembles slightly under all the hidden emotions and tucks his shaking hand in his pocket "My eyes are still the same because I still care for you, just because I don't love you anymore doesn't mean I don't give a damn about you".

Jongin chuckles dryly "keep convincing yourself of that".

Sehun glares at the older male "I'm already convinced, the only person who isn't ready to accept the truth is you Jongin!" Sehun hisses and tries to sound angrier than he actually is because Jongin is right, hundred percent right. Sehun will love him until his last breath of air.

Jongin huffs and within a second he's a couple of inches away from Sehun "then tell me why you're still putting this on? What are you trying to do to me? Do you want to drive me crazy because congrats Sehun it's working" he says through gritted teeth and points at the silver necklace around Sehun's neck.

Sehun didn't have the heart to take it off and he didn't expect Jongin to notice this. It's the last thing he owns from Jongin. It's a matching item between them that holds a deep meaning, his heart tugs painfully as he moves his hands to take off the necklace. He passes it through his long fingers and holds it out for Jongin.

"Thank you for the reminder" he smiles bitterly and puts the accessory in Jongin's palm.

"Don't be ridiculous! I didn't mean that you should give it to me!" Jongin almost snarls angrily.

"I would've taken it off anyway" Sehun declares with an irritated tone.

Jongin sighs heavily and shakes his head "why are you doing this, Sehun?"

"Why am I doing what exactly? Just accept it Jongin" he can't explain how much he hates himself at the moment.

"How easily I turned from Hyung to just Jongin or Kim Kai" the older male sounds devastated as he says that and it's like a sharp needles grazing right through his body. Now when he takes another glance at Jongin he actually sees how tired and stressed the other male is, at this moment he hates himself even more for being one of the reasons behind Jongin's shape.

"I'm-" he stops the words from spilling automatically out of his mouth, he can't afford a moment of weakness. Jongin proves again how hard is it to stay by his side while trying to avoid him. The next four weeks are gonna be miserable for both of them.

"I'm sorry we had to get to this point" Sehun adds before he leaves the other's office. He inhales sharply as he steps away from the love of his life. Every stride feels like a knife twisting in his guts "I'm so sorry, Jongin" he whispers.

_ I can fake a smile, I can pretend to be happy, I can do a lot of things, _

_But I can't pretend that I don't love you._

He gets inside Chanyeol's grey car as he spots it in front of the building, he sighs and leans his head back on the seat.

Chanyeol turns to him "what did he want? Are you okay?" The taller asks and actually sounds concerned and curious rather than forced to do it.

Sehun faces the blond man and shrugs "he just reminded me that I'll see him for the next few weeks".

Chanyeol frowns "listen, if you really can't do it I can find a way to make it work for you without any direct contact with Kim Jongin" he suggests and tilts his head to the side.

"I've been waiting to work on this project since last year Chanyeol, I was so excited but you know what's funny now? I'm absolutely loathing the moment this project begins because it hurts like hell" he speaks honestly and doesn't care that he's sharing it with just a colleague of his, and the main reason behind all this mess but he's not angry for some reason. Chanyeol made a mistake but so did Sehun, he also didn't bother to read the file so how is only Chanyeol at fault?

"I'm sorry Sehun, I really am" Chanyeol apologizes sincerely, his big rounded eyes speak the words louder than his mouth.

"It's okay, what's done is done. we are both in this now".

And that brings Sehun to the following week, the day he's supposed to move temporarily with his team to TECH-INK. It's such a twisted fate because three months ago when the two companies won this project Sehun was absolutely ecstatic to work on it. It was also a part of the plan to move Sehun with his team to give them better access to the depth of this huge project. The excitement is nowhere to be found now but work is work and Sehun will do everything in he can to make this perfect even if he's with a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"You can do this Oh Sehun, we can do this" he takes a deep breath and picks up his phone to inform Baekhyun of other things he will have to send to his 'new' office at TECH-INK. However he facepalms momentarily when he remembers that he gave his assistant one week vacation. he deserves the vacation after all and the older didn't want to go in the first place but Sehun convinced him since he won't require his help as much as he usually does.

His device ring in his hand and he nearly laughs because Baekhyun's name is displayed on the screen. He accepts the call and puts the phone on his ear.

"Oh Sehun! You little brat, how did you not tell me?!" The shorter male yells over his phone and startles the younger.

"Hyung?!"

"Jongdae just told me! How dare you break up with Jongin and not tell me? Am I a joke to you?!"

"Ohh"

"What do you mean ohh?! Is that why you sent me on vacation you little rascal?"

"One of the reasons" Sehun answers honestly and hears Baehyun's huff.

"Unbelievable! You're absolutely unbelievable" his assistant yells again and hangs up.

He must be very upset and now Sehun is actually glad that Baekhyun isn't here. His friend won't fail to remind him of his break up every few minutes and as much as he loves Baekhyun he's relieved that he found out now while he's away.

He just hopes that Baekhyun won't strangle him to death the moment he comes back from his exotic trip with his lover.

He tucks the phone in his pocket and puts the last file in the black box sitting in his desk. He glances around his office and makes sure that he is taking everything he needs.

His team are already at TECH-INK for the project discussion and Sehun May or may not have been trying to delay his arrival at the company.

He expects Chanyeol to wait for him at the first floor or something but the tall man is nowhere to be found, he must be busy or something. For the last three days he barely even had a glimpse of the blond man and he's certainly not upset about this fact. While they are getting along better now he still prefers to not encounter Chanyeol too often.

He dreads the drive to the company and dreads the moment he will have to see Jongin again and not be able to run to him and hug him or even greet him sweetly. This is torture - he thinks.

Once he parks his car and makes his way inside the expansive building he is directed by the secretary to his new office in the west wing.

"This is your office Mr. Oh. If there are any arranges or changes you would like to do please inform me" she says politely and waits patiently by the door.

The office is very nice and spacious, it's similar to his own office at P.Artiment.

"There's no need, it's great but it would be perfect if you can send another table instead of one of the couches" Sehun smiles and places his precious box at the long desk.

"Then I should inform Mr. Kim of the change" she bows and turns to leave but he immediately stops her when she mentions Kim.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Jongin?"

"Indeed, Mr. Kim asked to be informed of your preferences. He took some of his time to design this office for your stay" she smiles at him then leaves.

No wonder it's looks a lot like his original office. Yet again and despite everything Jongin never fails to show him how thoughtful he is. Sehun feels more like an asshole, all he does is avoid Jongin while he other bothered himself to make Sehun more comfortable here.

He sighs and unpacks his belongings. The next four weeks are gonna be very tough on him. He's aching to go and thank Jongin but he also knows that it will betray everything else he have said, even if it's just a 'thank you'. It's enough to make Jongin pressure him again and ask more questions.

A knocks on the door gets his attention and he looks up to find Jongin's assistant - Clara standing by the door with a huge smile "it's nice to see you here Mr.Oh" she greets and he notices the vase of colorful flowers in her hands.

"It's nice seeing you too Clara, it's been long" he greets back then points at the base "beautiful flowers".

"Yeah they're are but it's not for me" she responds and walks in "it was sent for you" she hands him the vase and laughs at his surprised face.

"Please tell me Jongin didn't send this" he pleads because he ain't sure fo how long he can stay in his place without running to Jongin's office to just hug him and end all of this.

"You know him better Sehun-ssi, Mr. Kim would've showed up at your office with the flowers not send them with his assistant" she reminds with a cheeky smile because of course she knows about their relationship. While it's not a secret it's definitely not as known among the two companies.

"And it's just the first one" she laughs again, her amused laugh confuses him further. "Bring it in" she calls loudly.

Sehun's confusion turns into shock as many delivery guys walk inside his office with various vases of different kinds and colors of flowers. His mouth gapes open at the endless trail of flowers.

"What?!"

The flowers keep piling in the spacious office and fill every corner.

"How many are there?" He asks.

"Fifty vases" she informs and stifles a laugh at his shocked expression.

One of the delivery guys hands Sehun the last vase of yellow roses "we were asked to give you this one personally" he says then leaves with the others.

His office looks like a beautiful colorful garden, every small space is taken by a different kind of flowers.

"Excuse me now Mr. Oh" Clara excuses herself and leaves.

Sehun nods and places the white vase on the desk. Between the yellow roses there's a card hidden in there. He reaches for it and opens it.

' _Let me add some color to your gloomy mood, Oh Sehun - PCY_ '

He reads and snorts because of course no one else would think of doing something so ridiculous unless it was Park Chanyeol himself.

"This man is crazy! What the hell is wrong with him? Sending all those flowers At Jongin's company?! Fifty bouquets?!" He thinks loudly.

"Fifty one" Chanyeol's deep voice startles him, there stands the blond man with a bouquet of pink roses and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Are you insane?" Sehun gasps and watches as the taller man walks inside the office and puts the vase in front of Sehun.

"A lot of people think so, but I prefer to be called charming rather than insane" he jokes and tucks his hands in his pockets.

"Do you actually think that sending this amount of flowers makes you charming?" Sehun chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"No but I believe it is if I show up at the door and personally deliver a bouquet for you" Chanyeol shows his dimpled smile and flutters his lashes playfully.

Despite himself Sehun laughs at his response, Chanyeol showing up was the cherry on top and added to his surprise and he would be lying if he said that it's bad surprise.

"You see! This cheered you up! No more sulking and moping, okay?!" Chanyeol points with a victorious grin.

"You didn't have to sacrifice all theses poor flowers to cheer me up" Sehun gestures at the space "it turned into a whole garden"

"It's a beautiful view, what's bad about that?" Chanyeol shrugs and asks casually.

"Nothing" Sehun agrees because even though it's ridiculous it's still beautiful "absolutely nothing" he mutters with a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Chanyeol comments and takes a seat.

"I do, thank you" Sehun says and he means it. Chanyeol really bothered himself to do this after their last conversation.

"If it makes you feel better I already contacted the hacker. He agreed to work with us, I also threatened him about using any of this information for his own benefit so everything is settled for now" Chanyeol informs.

"Alright, at least there's a progress, no matter how small" Sehun says and slightly leans back on the desk to sit partly on it.

Chanyeol nods and reaches to the closest vase to his feet and picks it up, it’s a vase of beautiful tulips. Sehun’s favorite.

“Is there maybe a chance that you’ve done a research about me?” Sehun asks half jokingly and earns confused look from the blond man.

“I don’t understand”

Sehun points at the flowers and now he notices that most of them are tulips of different colors. It’s his favorite. “Most of it are tulips, my favorite” he explains shortly and watches Chanyeol’s foolish grin.

“Guilty as charged! Baekhyun is indeed a great assistant” Chanyeol reveals his source. Sehun should’ve expected that, no one knows this kind of small details besides Jongin and Baekhyun.

“Of course” Sehun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms on his chest “Baekhyun is like a safe secret containing so many facts about me that better stay hidden” he jokes again.

“Hmm maybe I should persuade him to tell me more then, it’s pretty tough to take information from him” Chanyeol laughs and strokes the soft petal of the tulips in his hands.

“Now I’m really curious to know how you made him talk”

Chanyeol smirks “I’m just that charming dear” he says nonchalantly and poses as if he’s a royal blood or something.

Sehun rolls his eyes...again “maybe if Baek wasn’t happily taken he would’ve seen you as a charmer or whatever but I know in fact that he only looks at Jongdae”.

“When I say stuff like that I expect you to play along, you could start with saying - yes Chanyeol you’re the most charming man I’ve ever seen” Chanyeol says dramatically and makes Sehun laugh for real.

“You’re unbelievable” Sehun snorts and pushes himself of the desk and steps closer towards the other male, he plucks one of the red tulips and tucks it into Chanyeol’s jacket pocket then claps his hands “now you’re a little more”.

Chanyeol mock glares at him and shakes his head. They both laugh together after a few minutes, the room fills with their cheerful laughter. Sehun will be definitely lying if he said that Chanyeol didn’t improve his mood with his sudden visit.

Unbeknownst to them the two male s are watched by dark brows eyes, angry and confused brown eyes.

_ I'm afraid someone is going to make you happier, _

_Happier than I do._

  
Chanyeol's phone suddenly rings and cuts their laughter, the blond man giggles as he accepts the call "Hi...that fast?...what about my car?...oh really? Okay thanks I'll go check it right now" he hangs up quickly and turns to Sehun.

"The hacker just called me, he said he already has something for us so I'll go get it and be right back" he informs shortly and leaves the office when Sehun nods at him.

Sehun hopes that it's something useful , he wishes that he could end this before it gets any worse. He needs some coffee if he is about to deal with all this mess for the rest of the day not to mention that he has to work on the project and draw the interior designs.

At first he contemplates wether he should ask the secretary to get him one but the woman must be busy with other things on her mind, Chanyeol can wait here if he comes back soon but nothing is stopping him from getting a cup of coffee right now. If he remembers correctly there's an espresso machine at the kitchen downstairs.

He stops for a moment when he steps out of his office, right across from him there's Jongin's own big office but there's no sight of the man. It's certainly harder if he is going to see Jongin immediately every morning.

He shakes his head and goes to the elevator but before he presses the button a loud alarm rings in the whole building, it sounds suspiciously like for Alarm.

He halts his moves and watches with surprise as employees run out of their working areas and head down the stairs, some of them panicking and others shouting and pushing.

He wants to yell and tell them to calm down but he's worried about scaring them more. They push around and go down the stairs, one of the female workers stumbles and Sehun runs to help her before other people stomp on her or hurt her. He reaches to her and embraces himself for all the violent and harsh tugs by people as they sprint down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a loud voice and earn a nod from the short woman when she nods he gently moves her to the side and tells her to be careful while walking down. He's about to turn and go down as well but someone rushes his way and bumps into him, it's so sudden and painful that he stumbles back and loses his hold on the railing.

He attempts to balance his feet however it's to no avail since other people run towards him and push with no mercy or second thought. He hisses with pain as he falls on his right side, he covers his head as the workers run around him like a damn wild crowd.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed readinggg :))


	7. "If two people can't stay away from each other, maybe they weren't meant to be apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but do not worry my dearss  
> Because chapter 8 is longer and a lot of things will go down ;)))

The moment Jongin hears the fire alarms he orders his assistant to go downstairs, and checks through the office on this floor to make sure that everyone has cleared the place. Something must've happened in the kitchen or something.

He runs to Sehun's office but doesn't find the raven haired male there, he must've went down when he heard the alarms as well.

He sees the last few employees running down the stairs and follows them to the exit of the building, on his way he searches for his lover but he's no where in sight. He just hopes that the younger got to safety.

All his previous anger is replaced by deep worry, maybe if Carla didn't require his presence when he was about to go to Sehun office he would've been there but, the moment he saw the latter laughing happily with Park Chanyeol, The anger, the jealousy and the twisting of his guts almost made him burst into the office like a mad man. 

Now he wishes he went there because at least he would've been by Sehun's side and made sure that he's alright.

He glances around to try and spot the raven haired boy, no luck thought. It's like the younger have just disappeared. He must be between all the people here. Firemen go around the building and check any damages after they escort everyone outside.

"Okay everyone, calm down please! The alarms went off because of a small smoke in the kitchen. There's no fire" one of the firemen informs. Jongin hears the employees quiet down all the hassle. He's glad that no one is hit but there a tug in his chest, he can't find Sehun and he's growing more restless with every second.

He walks through the crowd and walks around, it takes a while before he finally spots his lover's familiar back. A wave of relief washes over him as he rushes to the younger.

"Sehun! Sehun" he calls and gets his attention, he notices Sehun's hand on his side and how he's quickly retreating it back when Jongin approaches. "Are you okay?" He frowns as he gets closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sehun nods and he does sound fine however, Jongin doesn't believe him, his posture is tense and seems heavy for some reason.

"Are you sure?" He asks again, and even though Sehun nods affirmatively Jongin isn't truly convinced.

"Sehun, I can tell you're hurt somewhere, so let's get it checked" Jongin's gut feeling never failed him before, and it's not about to start now.

Of course, what did Sehun think for himself? He can't hide anything from the elder, hence the whole break up and avoiding Jongin mess.

He decides to at least be honest this time around.

"I'm fine, it was only a small fall, no point of fussing over it" Sehun voices yet, Jongin being the sweet caring man he is worries more. The furrow between his eyebrows deepening.

"Sehun, it could be serious, let's go to the hospital. Better be safe than sorry, right?" The tanned male attempts to convince his stubborn lover, he'll not rest till he makes sure Sehun's completely fine.

"Hospital?! You're exaggerating, Jongin. I said I'm okay, you should believe me" Sehun insits and glares at the stubbirn man.

"Believe you? After all the nonsense you've been saying?" Jongin scoffs and returns the harmless glare the other is sending his way. 

He reaches hand out to test a thing. His hand brushes against Sehun's side and the way the younger flinches is enough proof that he indeed needs to be checked on.

"You better start walking toward the car, young man" Jongin gesture with his hand to the parking lot direction, his tone is like a parent ordering a kid. Not that it's far from it.

"You can't order me around. I am not going anywhere" Sehun stubbornly stands his ground, straightening his posture.

Jongin's left eye twitches violently, he's gonna either die young because of the younger or commite a crime for hell's sake! Looks like he'll have to speak the language his dear lover has become quit familiar with. Threatening.

"Oh Sehun, if I count to five and you're still standing here I'll carry you myself to the car. No need to cause a scene, am I right?" He's threat is more than clear.

Sehun turns his head to him, frustration written all over his features "me? I'm causing a scene? You're causing a scene!"

"Sehun."

"Jongin."

He responds in the same tone as the older male.

"One" the brown haired starts to count right away.

"Two"

"You wouldn't do it" Sehun challenges wittily, after all Jongin is a rational man, he won't act this way.

"You have till five" Jongin states while grinning, his eyes telling Sehun there's no joke here "Three." he continues counting. Now he's not very sure the elder won't proceed with his threat.

Sehun contemplates his choices howbiet, seeing the older man so adamant he gives up and groans defeatedly "okay! Fine!".

Jongin's lips lift up in a winning smile, making the raven haired the more irritated for losing such an argument. They both walk to the black vehicle, the younger being a step behind. Knowing the elder isn't looking, he sticks his tongue out at him childishly.

Sehun gets inside the car and waits as Jongin starts driving, he glares at the man and is about to speak however his phone starts ringing in his pocket. He's glad he didn't lose his phone through all that chaos.

He glances at the screen and sees Chanyeol name, he sighs and accepts the incoming call.

"Sehun? Where are you? They said that there was fire in here"

"I'm fine, I'll be right back. There's something I have to take care of" Sehun declares and subtly glares at Jongin.

"So you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly okay, don't worry I'll be back"

"Okay, just wanted to check on you. We'll talk later"

"Alright" Sehun responds and hangs up.

Jongin doesn't comment or says anything until they get to the hospital.

"This is so unnecessary" The younger huff and rolls his eyes when Jongin tells him to step out of the car.

"A check up won't hurt" The brown haired male insists and waits for Sehun to walk in front of him as he would run away now.

"No, a check up is harmless but staying this close yet so far to you is hurting me more than you could ever imagine" he whispers to himself and walks ahead.

°°°

"I told you that it was a waste of time" Sehun states and stands up.

Jongin folds his arms on his chest and arches his brow "a waste of time?! Your forearm is sprained and you waist is hurt. How is that a waste of time Sehun?!" The older days with frustration.

"It would've healed within days anyway" Sehun shirts nonchalantly and walks out of the room with a thanks to the patient nurse that treated his minor injury.

"Well the doctor said that you should rest for a day or two so I'm driving you home" Jongin doesn't even offer he's just stating and Sehun is getting very irritated with Jongin's orders.

"I'm going back to work" Sehun argues and makes the other male stop right when they reach the car.

"You need rest" Jongin insists.

"Well the designs and sketches aren't gonna draw themselves, we have a deadline" Sehun reminds the older and doesn't budge from his spot.

"How the hell are you planing to draw? Your right hand is injured" Jongin points at his bandaged arm. Sehun can tell that the man is that close to lose his complete temper.

"I have a team with me for a reason" the younger snaps back.

Jongin pushes his hair back then sighs "but- no you know what, Alright. You can use your team's help as long as you don't do anything that will irritate the sprain and I'll be watching".

Sehun sends the other a scandalous look "Don't be ridiculous I don't need supervision I'm not a kid".

"Well you sure as hell act like one Sehun, I'm keeping an eye on you wether you like it or you don't" Jongin speaks with a tone that you should be argue with but when did it ever bother Sehun. "If you think about saying no then you'll be banned from showing up at the company for the next three days".

The raven haired closes the car's door on his side and turns to the older, he glares at the man beside him "you can't do that!"

"Why not, love? The last time I checked I owned this company and I'm the head chief of this project."

"A great way to abuse your power."

"I'm not abusing anything Sehun, I'm doing this for your own good and to make sure that you'll be fine" Jongin argues back and drives.

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much” the younger huffs and turns his glare towards the window, he folds his arms on his chest and ignores the other till they arrive to their workplace.

Jongin parks the car and waits for Sehun to steps out, “I’ll make sure that everyone in here are alright after the incident then I’ll join you and your teams in your office”.

Sehun doesn’t have any energy to argue with Jongin so he merely nods and walks beside the other. They depart their ways once he gets to the elevator. He sighs and presses the button, this day is just annoying and draining. He wants to finish the first sketches of the designs and go back home.

Once he arrives at his office he calls Jiyoung to collect the team and be here within five minutes. He is surprised to see that one of the couches is already replaced with a table. They surely work fast here.

He uses his left hand to move the necessary stuff to the table, he arranges few things and waits for the team.

Jiyoung is the first to knock on the door and walk in, she’s the second manager of the art department at P.Artiment and honestly Sehun is always grateful to have her with him since she’s hardworking and organized. The three other designers walk in as well and greet him.

“I hope you all are alright after the fire alarm” he says and stares between the four of them. They all nod and assure him that he’s fine.

“I won’t be able to draw the first designs today so please excuse me for that, Jiyoung will take care of the rough sketches then if necessary I’ll do the proper adjustment” he informs his team and they begin working immediately. At moments like this he really appreciates them, they are always professional and never ask too many questions unless it’s urgent or if it regards the project. Although he likes it when they share their idea and solution with him and that what makes them the best teams in the whole company.

He shows them his ore written plans for the room’s design and directs them while they work. His hand is itching to draw and design everything but right now he can’t and he’s supposed to trust his team and depend on them which isn’t a hard task.

Surprisingly, Jongin doesn’t stand by his earlier threat and he doesn’t show up to supervise on him. On one side he’s glad but on the other he really wants to see Jongin, at least for more five minutes before he calls it a day and have to leave. He’s actually disappointed that Jongin isn’t here. Seeing his lover would’ve defiantly improved him mood despite their previous bickering. It seems that all their conversations are now mostly consists of fights and meaningless arguments.

Sehun sighs and checks the time, it’s nearing 9pm. Jiyoung adds the last few touches to the sketch then shows it to Sehun. It’s good and detailed for a first stage design so he nods. They must be tired and he should dismiss them at this hour, thus stayed longer than they should to help them.

“Thank you guys, you’re free to go now. Sorry for holding you longer in here” he apologizes and bows politely to express his gratitude.

“You always do most of the work anyway so it’s okay if sometimes you Let is help you further” Jiyoung says sweetly and bows before she follows her friends out of the office.

Sehun is tired but as he inspects the drawing he notices that there’s something missing in it. He bites his lips and tries to think of something to complete the sketch. He rubs his chin and looks at the drawing from different corners to decipher what’s apparently missing.

A gentle knock on the door startles him, he glances quickly to the door and at that moment he struggles with his inner self to not smile at the appearance of his brown haired lover.

“You haven’t left yet” Jongin says softly and walks in then stands besides Sehun and inspects the sketches design. The tanned man hums “not bad but it definitely differs from your skills, I’m glad to see that you listened to me and didn’t draw” he observes closely.

Again, Sehun forces himself to not display a smile. Jongin knows everything about him so well that he never ceases to amaze him. He notices the smallest details and is always so observant and pays attention to the smallest hidden details.

“What?” Jongin’s soft voice breaks him out of his daze and he realizes that he was staring at the other male for longer than necessary.

His cheeks heat up a little and he hurries to explain “No nothing, there’s just something missing about this” he comments offhandedly.

Jongin stares at him for a moment longer before he moves his brown eyes to the paper “Your touch is missing” he speaks with a low voice then glances at Sehun again. His beautiful eyes glint behind all the tenderness he’s holding, Sehun swears that he almost sees his own reflection in his eyes. His words are strangely too deep and meaningful to mention a piece of paper. Sehun understands the meaning hidden under his words.

“You have to get used to other people’s drawing as well” he plays the game of double meaning with him. He talks about the sketch but also responds to Jongin’s undirected statement.

Jongin straightens up his back and faces him completely “what if It’s not enough? What if the next isn’t as special as the previous one?”.

Sehun avoids Jongin’s intense stares, “then you’ll keep drawing or accept whatever is in front of you” he responds and points at the drawing.

“It’s impossible, my hands are not capable of holding something else to draw” Jongin adds, his voice holding enough emotions to drown Sehun’s next words. He takes the pencil and scribbles on the paper. Sehun leans closer to read what he’s writing.

‘ _Even if the world offers you the best masterpiece, sometimes you just want to drown into your own creation_ ’ he reads, his heart beats a little closer as he understands the meaning of the words.

Jongin is simply telling him that he’s not giving up on him. He’s that close to lose his sense and cry or just wrap his arms around Jongin’s shoulder.

“Jongin” he mutters “we already talked about this”.

“I know we did but it’s not gonna change my heart Sehun, I’ll always love you wether you like it or not” Jongin stares simply with a small smile.

Sehun’s stomach flips at the raw honesty, his feelings are mutual but he can’t say it out loud to the love of his life. “Me too, always” he thinks.

“What?” Jongin snaps his head towards him.

Sehun face palms internally, he ended up saying it out loud. Sehun you’re such an idiot. That why Jongin is a danger zone! He can’t keep his tongue tied around him. All it takes is a sweet word from him to mess up with Sehun’s thoughts.

“Nothing” he responds too quick for it to be natural and hopes that Jongin didn’t actually hear what he said.

“You said _me too_ Sehun”

Oh! shit.

_You can close your eyes for the things you don't want to see,_

_But you can't close your heart for the things you don't want to feel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoep you liked it :))  
> Who's excited for the next chapter???  
> Mee


	8. "Darling, be daring"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter pretty fast because I have three exams this week.
> 
> Enjoyyy :))

“You said _me too_ , Sehun” Jongin's unwavering gaze is nearly piercing Sehun's soul.

Oh! shit. Shit! shit! shit! Why can't he control his brain to mouth filter? It only remembers to betray him whenever Jongin is around. Great. Fantastic. Well done.

"Well, would you look at the time Jongin, I better go home now" Sehun says awkwardly. Yes, he just used the oldest trick in the book, sue him. He rushes to his desk to collecf his things.

He glances at Jongin and sighs when he sees that the man is still standing there, his phone alerts an incoming message. He looks back to where the phone is - on the other table right infront of Jongin. 

Well it must be Baekhyun or something so, he continues fo collect his stuff.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sehun?"

He halts his movments and immediately goes to grab his phone, he unlocks his phone and reads the message from Chanyeol.

' _We need to meet instantly! There's a new complication'_

Sehun's eyes widen the more he reads, for two reasons. The first being the arisen of another problem, and the second, Jongin reading the message from the lock screen _._

He doesn't know if he should thank the skies for Chanyeol's sudden text or curse his boss's bad timing of sending it. What is he supposed to do now?

He looks at everything in the room except the elder, scratching his nape in though, but mostly in nervousness. He needs a good explanation, desperately.

"Uhmm... It's... It's regarding Chanyeol's sister project!" He blurts out what first came to mind, his voice louder and hyper unlike his normal tone.

Jongin raises his eyebrow, unimpressed and not the bit convinced. He huffs lowly, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his hip out to the side.

"Chanyeol's sister? What project and what's so urgent about it that he requires your presence at this hour?" The brown haired male tone is interrogating, a little bitter at the end.

Think Sehun, think!

"Park Yoora. She requested we redesign her house, as she's getting married in... Two weeks! Yes! Two weeks or even less. So it's indeed important" he blabbers out whatever is on the tip of his tongue. He hopes he sounds even a little convincing.

A wedding? Seriously, a freaking wedding, Sehun? Wait! Isn't Park Yoora already married? Haven't SooWong mentioned something about his daughter's marriage, like a year ago??

The memory comes to his mind a second later, a conversation he had with Mr. Park, telling him the wedding party went great. A year ago?... A year.

Amazing Sehun! What if Jongin and his father where at the wedding? Or his father alone, meaning he can ask him? Mr. Park and Mr. Kim are friends after all.

He groans internally and curses himself. Attempting to solve a problem get him into a bigger one. Always.

He glances at Jongin with fingers crossed, however, by the look on the latter's face he can tell he believed him and Sehun represses a relieved sigh that's about to leave his mouth.

"Well, if the wedding is in two weeks, then it is a pressing matter" Jongin nods understandingly and tucks his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'll get going now, good night" Sehun announce, rounding his desk to go for the door, not before turning his head to the elder's direction. Jongin is staring at him too, a barely there smile on his lips and a glint of unspoken sadness in his dark orbs.

Sehun gulped, surpassing his fewlimgs of guilt for causing his lover such sadness and distress "Thank you; for the help" he tries to smile back but he's sure it's more of a grimace.

How he wishes for all of this to end soon, just so he can comfort him and apologise.

He makes his way out of the building and climbs into his red car. In Chanyeol's text there's an attachment for the location, he puts the adress into the GPS and drives.

Jongin watched as Sehun stepped out of the office, leaving him with millions of questions but not even a single answer.

_ The worst way you can leave someone is in silence. _

He always avoids him, keeping distance and it's killing him the more it happens.

He's sure like his name, a thousand percent sure Sehun said he loves him too. Of course he never believed the nonsense he said weeks ago, however hearing him say it after what happened relaxes him and nerves him at the same time.

He's gonna find out eventually, nothing stays hidden, but if push comes to shove he'll intervene and not in the oh so kind way.

°°°

Approximately thirty minutes later, Sehun arrives at a luxurious Villa in the more secluded area in Gangnam, and again... He's not the slightest bit surprised.

Sehun waits infront of the black automatic gate and honks twice. Seconds later the gate opens and he drives inside, parking his car on the side.

Turning off the ignition, he steps out the vehicle and proceeds toward the doubled door enterance. He doesn't get a chance to knock, since Chanyeol already opened the door and waiting for him.

Getting closer, he can see the taller is somewhat restless, he's about to greet him politely when Chanyeol cuts him off and blurts "what took you so long?"

"I was with Jongin" Sehun explains shortly however, decides to enlighten the other of what happened so he adds "you have the worst timing ever, like E-V-E-R, Chanyeol"

The elder looks at him in confusion, still not catching up; "you sent your message when I was with Jongin, and he saw it." the younger explains.

"Ohh..." Was Chanyeol's only reaction.

"Yes, ohh" Sehun mocks sarcastically, the other having the decency to smile bashfully at him and mumurs a low 'sorry'.

Chanyeol opens the door wider, to let the raven enter the house "What did you say?" He asks him after closing the door and leading him further on the lomg hallway.

"I told him your sister is getting married soon and we're redesigning her house" Sehun spits the words out too fast. Chanyeol frowns slightly in question.

"What? My sister? But she's already married, like a year or so ago" Chanyeol comments, staring at Sehun like he grew another head, nevertheless, counted seconds later he bursts into laughter.

Sehun is the least happy about the sitch "I know that..." He wails indignantly, a semi pout on his lips. The confession makes the older male laugh harder, if that's even possible at his point. Perhaps the whole neighbourhood heard, with the way he laughs maniacally.

"Stop laughing" Sehun sulks, huffing loudly. Chanyeol is holding his stomach as if he was physically hurt, his laughter dying down slowly.

"Are you done?" The raven remarks rolling his eyes aggressively, arms crossed against his chest.

"Woah, it's been a while since I laughed this much" Chanyeol declares, wiping away the tears, the younger repeating his words mockingly like some kind of a parrot.

"If you know, why would you say that?" Chanyeol asks still chuckling, the amusment in his eyes not fading away.

"I panicked!" Sehun replies loudly while moving his hands around exasperatedly.

His reply makes Chanyeol stifle an upcoming laugh, which infuriate the younger more and results in him whacking the taller's arm mercilessly.

Chanyeol wince, rubbing the abused spot soothingly and glares at the other playfully.

"I swear, Park, if you laugh or make fun of me one more time, it won't be another hit to your arm; I'll run you over with my Jeep" Sehun threatens, sounding serious.

Chanyeol snorts at the threat "didn't comprehend you as the violent type". At the death glare Sehun sends him, he puts his arms up defensively and mimics a zipper closing his mouth.

"That's what I thought" he retorts sassily "now, can we please get to the issue at hand that's keeping me from going home and sleeping" at the mention of the reason Sehun is here, Chanyeol collects himself.

They both stride along the seemingly endless hallway, the younger taking in the sight. To say the house is huge would be a minimization.

"Wow, they definitely will not find your body here if someone ever decides to kill you" Sehun jokes and laughs at his own joke.

"Are you perhaps apprising your future plans that regards me, Sehun?" Chanyeol fakes his bemusement.

"Maybe, who knows" he shrugs and twirls around easily ,then spots the white piano by the side "oh a piano! Do you play it or it's just here for decoration?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes "you understimate me that much, huh? Im no some kind of chaebol drama"

Sehun smiles teasingly "you actually fit the role - rich, too confident, playful and sometimes an asshole too".

The older mocks offence, resting a hand on his heart "what an insult" he scoffs.

"I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you" he remarks cheekily, enjoying the moment as a revenge at the elder for making fun of him earlier.

"Rude!" Chanyeol snaps his fingers and exaggerates with his head shake to express his fake disappointment.

"You're welcome" Sehun imitates the fingers snap with a diva like manner.

"Okay, darling, jokes aside we have a serious problem" the blond speaks with a more formal tone "we got another message from our _dear_ anonymous blakcmailer" Chanyeol informs.

"What do they want now?" Sehun sighs tiredly, the taller man gestures for him to take a seat on the white leather sofa.

"Not an easy task, per I say" he presses his lips into a thin line.

"What is it?"

"We have to steal a file and-" he doesn't get to finish the sentence before Sehun cuts him off with a high shrink, jumping off the couch.

"Steal a WHAT?!?!" He heard him perfectly the first time, yet he wanted to make sure it's indeed what he heard.

"We have to get the damn blackmailer a copy of a file from M.D.S" Chanyeol adds, the few visible lines in his forehead making him appear older than his real age.

"What? Oh My Gosh!! They're another company we work with! Is that jerk trying to ruin all the partnerships _and_ make criminals out of us?? We can't do that! First we hide an illegal paper and now we are gonna turn into theives? What later? Commiting a damn murder?"

"We will have D.O's help" Chanyoel suggests, shruging his shoulder

"Who the hell is D.O?"

"The hacker" Chanyeol responds swiftly, as that person will solve everything alone and he'll just sit and watch.

"How is he supposed to help us?" Sehun sits down again, nonetheless stands back up to roam around because he's too nervous.

"Think Sehunie...he's a hacker, which means he will make things much easier for us, he can hack the security system and get the layouts of the whole building" The older is trying to get his point across, while Sehun is contemplating throwing himself from the second floor.

"Unbeliveable freaking unbelievable! I get into all this hilarious mess to prevent Jongin from going to prison, howbiet in tje end both he and I will wnd uo there, great! Great!

The younger is having a whiney fit, like a five year old kid that his parents just grounded him for the whole week.

"Quit being a drama queen, Sehun" Chanyeol rolls his eyes exasperatedly at the latter's dramatics, plus getting a headache from the back and forth of his footsteps "and can you please stop pacing around? You're dizzying me."

Sehun ignores the blonds request "a drama queen? Are you kidding? I don't know if you noticed but we're in a huge trouble right now! How can you be so freaking calm? Don't you get it? We can end up in jail, Chanyeol. Jail. If you take it lightly I certainly DON'T!"

With every sentence Sehun gets angrier, wanting to smack Chanyeol for his nonchalant. He's acting as if they're going to fish and not steal a file from a well known company!

Chanyeol sees how the younger male is working himself up every passing minutes, so he tries to cool down the atmosphere. He reaches his hand and pulls Sehun to sit down next to him, and the other doesn't protest.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's all my fault and I'll never be sorry enough for getting you into my mess. I Didn't mean to sound dismissive in regard to the matter, it's just... No need to stress and worsen it more, we can fix it. Together. And I promise you, Sehun, nothing is going to happen to either of us, not even to Jongin."

Sehun faces the taller, he focuses on his gaze. The pair of dark brown doe eyes, full of genuineness and sincerity; Chanyeol really means his words.

Sehun nods, receiving a warm smile from the elder and he returns the small smile.

"We have a deadline of ninety-six hours to send them the file" Chanyeol informs then adds "I have a brief plan". Sehun nods for him to continue.

"So, with D.O's help we will break into the company when he gives us the green light, then we get the necessary file and thats it"

"Thats it? You make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world" Sehun scoffs softly this time.

"I hope it will be, Sehun I know it's crazy but we don't have a choice. We have to do it" Chanyeol smiles bitterly.

Sehun huffs and nods "what's the plan then?"

"I spoke to D.O before I contacted you. He's going to secure the areas and place for us, it will take him a few hours but meanwhile we have to be prepared. We are doing this tomorrow's night" the blond apprises.

The raven sighs "do we have to wear black and put on ski masks?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the sarcastic remark "it's enought if you don't wear neon colors or something , however we do need a different car - in case the worst happens and someone recognizes one of one or our cars"

"Well that's not hard" Sehun half shrugs

"No, we will drive in one of my other cars" the taller states.

"No no and no, definitely not" Sehun shakes his head strongly, protesting with his whole body.

"Why?!" Chanyeol sounds stressed, his voice getting one octave higher when he asks the question.

"If your cars are flashy and eye catching like the Ferrari then, No." Sehun claim.

"Hey it's aren't all sport cars" Chanyeol defends himself oe moee precisely his dear cars.

Sehun archad his perfectly shaped brow and galres at the man.

"Okay, my second car is a Porsche and another. Bently" he adds dejectedly, realising his fancy collection of vehicles won't be any help.

"As expected. We can take my old car it's a regular Honda ,but theres one problem?" He says, it's more of a question that a statement.

"What?"

"The keys are at Jongin's place" Sehun replies. This universe truly loves playing games with him, huh?

"Why are your car keys in his house?" Chanyeol questions as if he just heard the dumbest thing ever.

"We used to live together when I was senior year in university" he explains simply. Jongin graduated two years before Sehun, offered him to live together and he accepted.

Chanyeol looks two seconds away from face palming and giving up "well, you can't just go and simply take it, am I right?" He imply, already knowing the answer.

"No. He'll corner me again, try to make me talk and it's more likely gonna end in a fight or a petty argument and I'm doing my best to avoid exactly that" Sehun expounds, sighing heavily.

"Then what? You'll sneak in?" Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, staring at the latter.

"Yeah, a little rehearsal for the real job won't be bad, right?" He snorts, the noise lacking any usual humour or jocular mood.

"I'm gonna get going now." Sehun declares and stands up from his seat, the elder nods and walks him to the door. "Good night" Sehun wishes, a 'good night" leaving the latter's mouth as well.

He climbs into his car, turning the engine on he leaves the Villa's front out of the gate and drives to his own apartment.

Later, he opens the door to his living unit, throwing his jacket and keys on the chair he collapses on the cold floor stretching out all his limbs like a starfish.

He let's out a tired and long groan. When will this torture end?? For his mind's and heart's sake he hopes it's all gonna end soon. He hopes...

°°°

The following day at noon - lunch break time - Sehun leaves TECH-INK to go to Jongin's house.

Luckily he still has the keys, and knowing Jongin's schedule by heart, he can be certain the elder won't be home before at least 9pm.

Sehun parks his car behind another building across the street - just in case. The raven haired takes the keys from the glove compartment and walks to the all too familiar house.

Unlocking the door, he opens it slowly and quietly as if someone is asleep inside and he'll wake them up. He closes the dooe behind him and gies down the hallway.

Not wasting any time, Sehun goes straight to Jongin's bedroom, he skips the few stairs and enters the room striding toward the walk-in closet.

He searches in the part where his shelves are placed, if he remembers correctly the keys are supposed to be in a transparent container.

Going through the shelves one by one, he finally finds the container. Pulling off the lead, he sees the old black keys and grabs them 'yes' he cheers and mentally pats himself on the shoulder.

He puts everything back exactly to it's place, since Jongin is too observant and will notice the slightest changes, the most minor ones.

While reorganizing the top shelf he spots a small black velvety box that looks suspiciously like an expensive accessory box, he doesnt remember buying anything like that. Curious to see what the box contains, he picks it up to open it, however the sound of a door closing shut startles him and he drops the box. He hears steps then panics and rushes to one of the empty closets and shoves himself inside of it.

'Shit! What is Jongin doing here at this hour? He never comes home that early.

What to do? OMG!' Sehun thinks loudly in his head.

He hears footsteps getting closer, Jongin no doubt entering the closet. The younger's heart starts beating faster and his breathes becoming quicker, so he puts both his palm to cover him mouth.

Since this particular closet is tiny, there's barely any place especially for his height and build; the space is so cramped he can't move and his knees are bent, causing one of the doors to open slightly and a crack of light filters in letting him see a little from the room.

He sees Jongin walking in, searching through the clothing racks and picks out few items. The tanned male is making his way leave the room, Sehun nearly exhales a sigh of relief.

Nearly.

Beacuse for his lack of luck, at the exact same moment his phone starts vibrating violently in his back pocket, he curses under his breath and hurries to fish his phone ouf but the task is difficult in this tiny space.

He watches from the small gap and panic as jongin turns around and searches for the sound, Sehun sighs when he finally reaches his phone and turns it off, however jongin is still searching around.

Sehun prays that the other will just leave before finding him, the universe must really hate him, as right now Jongin is getting closer to where Sehun is hidden.

No! No! No! Not the closet! Not the closet!

_Hide not behind the veil ,my love,_

_I long have a glimpse of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum Dum Dummmm *a horror movie track playing* ;)


	9. "Eye contact can hit you like a bullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are happening in here ;-/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy

He only breathes when Jongin pulls out his own phone from his pocket and answers it. Seems like his phone vibrated at the same time with Sehun's. He inhales deeply and waits as Jongin leaves the room while speaking. He hears his steps getting further; he stays in his place for three minutes before he pushes the closet open and jumps out.

That was close.

He makes sure he has everything then heads to the door.

The raven is definitely not prepared to be pushed violently and harshly against a wall. Jongin's arm is pinning him by his chest and neck.

"What the hell?"

"Sehun?!" Jongin's eyes widen comically, then he immediately let's go of the raven haired male "What is wrong with you? I thought you were a thief or something! I almost attacked you!".

"I'm sorry, I just came to grab a few things" he explains shortly and avoids looking into Jongin's deep brown eyes.

"I can't believe you! You chose to sneak into my house rather than to actually face me? Wow Sehun, are you that horrified to confront me?!" The other sounds disappointed and shakes his head briefly.

"No, I didn't mean to hide but I panicked and hid in the closet there" Sehun bites the inside of his cheek. He didn't wish for Jongin to take it so personally, but the more he encounters his lover the riskier it gets since Sehun can't tie his tongue around him.

"Hiding in a damn small space just to avoid me? We may not be on the greatest terms but I don't bite, Sehun. I'm perfectly capable of having a normal conversation" Jongin states angrily.

Sehun frowns at the man's words "I told you that I panicked, okay? Why are you getting all angry at me now?! I just got here to retrieve a few files" Sehun says and goes back to the shelves and opens a drawer. He just lied, because he has no idea what files he's talking about but fortunately he find three in the drawer and takes them.

"I'm angry because you said you want space, you left then I comeback and find you here. You send me mixed emotions and you confuse me further every damn day, so don't you think I have every right to be angry ,Oh Sehun?!" Jongin raises his voice and throws aside the shirt in his hand.

"Don't worry then, I won't come back again" Sehun huffs then leaves the room, he hears Jongin's swift steps right behind him but he strides forward and ignores him.

"Sehun" the older calls and makes him stop for a few seconds to glare at him "stop twisting my words around and stop translating them however you want. I said I'm confused, alright?? after all this mess you can't expect me to just sit and wait for you! I want you back and you are very wrong if you think I truly believe that your feelings towards me has changed"

"Believe whatever you want, Kim Jongin"

"Oh don't worry about that, I will find out what is this all about. Right now, I'm giving you a chance to explain and talk, but if you step out of that door and don't speak, then consider everything a matter of time before I get you back to me!" Jongin warns again, however there's a soft lilt to his smooth voice.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm leaving." Sehun states taking the unnecessary files and leaves, yet his heart is heavy in his chest.

The elder's determination to get him back only gets stronger by each encounter with him. Every single time Sehun proves to him that he still loves, there's just something on his mind that he isn't willing to share with Jongin.

Sehun drives back to the company, he doesn't know how to feel about the previous encounter, howbiet - one thing is he surely need to get used to the frequent arguments with Jongin.

Entering his office, he sends Chanyeol a quick text telling him he got the keys.

The raven is more than nervous for the upcoming evening, he's still very uncomfortable with it. It's undoubtedly his first time doing anything of the sort.

At late noon he have a meeting with his great team, thankfully today he manages to draw the sketches the way he thinks it's better and adds what's missing.

When it's 8pm, after a long day of work he goes back to his apartment. He's thankful he didn't see Jongin again, it would've been another stressful event for the two of them.

Stepping inside his home, Sehun can't really go straight to bed and sleep and even if he tried, the overthinking wouldn't let him rest.

Taking a shower, he wears a pair of black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck and walks into the kitchen to eat something.

He cooks himself some rice and steamed bowl of veggies. He takes a seat in one of the island's chairs to eat. Finishing his late dinner, the raven decides to make a sweet cup of tea to relax.

He's steering the tea with the spoon to melt the sugar, when suddenly he remembers something important that causes him to drop the spoon in the cup, few droplets escaping.

"Oh, no. No it's not happeni- Oh My Gosh!! Sehun!!!! You and your unique stupidity!!! Ughh" he complaines and berates himself, literally face palming multiple times.

He let's out a frustrated cry, cursing his brain and how could he forget such a thing? How stupid can a person be?? It's all because he can't function norammly in Jongin's presence.

He hurriedly takes his black leather jacket, wears his shoes and runs out of the apartment like someone is chasing him with a chainsaw.

Turning on his Jeep engine, he reverse out of the parking lot and drives toward Chanyeol's Villa.

"Oh Sehun, you're a one hell of an idiot" he keeps scolding and dissing himself, until he pulls up infront of the familiar black gate.

Chanyeol sent him earlier the passcode of the gate so he can enter without the need to wait doe him, he pulls down the car's window and puts in the number.

A second later, the gate open and he drives in and parks his car. He goes to the door and rings the bell; after a minute or so, the door swings open.

Chanyeol appears with a neutral expression on his face that turns quickly into confusion the moment he sees the younger on his doorstep.

"Sehun-ah? What are you doing here, it's still too early" he declares lost, however his face light up with a smirk in a span of twn seconds "did you miss me that much?" He wiggles his eywbrows suggestively.

He inwardly groans; of all people walking this earth, his destiny had written for him to get involved with this good-looking giraffe??

"Chanyeol, can you be serious for one damn moment? We've got a problem" the younger informs, rolling his eyes fully he's sure his orbs even glimpsed the brain in his skull.

The taller gestures for him to step in and closes the door "what problem?" He asks, few steps ahead. He leads the other to the expansive kitchen.

"I forgot to take the car, it's parked at Jongin's house" he answers with an apologetic smile, flattering his eyelashes repeatedly.

"What?? How can you forget such thing?" The older male requires in disbelief.

"Because unexpectedly, he came back home at lunch, and he never does! I couldn't take it out after he saw me! He would've get suspecious" Sehun explains with his animated hand gestures.

"He saw you in the house? Like caught you sneaking in?" The latter questions, crossing his arms over his chest and sits on the chair next to Sehun.

"Yes, unfortunately" the raven male replies defeatedly.

"Ohh, what happened? Spill the tea, _darling"_ Chanyeol sounds as a gossip locing mother than a young CEO, and Sehun huffs at his antics.

"...where do you perhaps keep your knives?" He murmurs in a slightly threatening tone.

"Wha- ohh, are you acting on the plan of killing me?" The elder qas confued fieat then picked on the meaning.

"I will if you don't shut up, Park."

"Okay, okay fine" Chanyeol chuckles softly, but moves his chair an inch or two further just in case Sehun is taking up on that threat.

"So what do we do? Take one of my cars like I suggested yesterday?" Chanyeol puts his elbow on the table and rests his right cheek against the palm of his hand.

"No. We're going to take my old black Honda" Sehun states as a matter of fact. No way he's letting Park take one of his fqncy shamncy cars that only ask for attention.

"What? You just said it's at Jongin's house" Chanyeol retorts, sweeping his ashy blond hair back, seemingly patt annoyed.

"Yes, which means we'll have to go now before he comes back home" Sehun grimaces.

"No! If we get caught by him how will we explain it? Okay maybe to you he won't really say a thing but what about me? I'm not going with you!" Chanyeol's displeasure in regards to the situation.

Sehun isn't bad or a blood sucker by any means, yet he'll have to be "listen, I broke up with my boyfriend that I love so freaking much because of you"

Chanyeol looks left and right while scrapping his nape "that's a valid point" he agrees sheepishly.

Sehun nods at him approvingly, patting himself on the shoulder for winning the starting argument, no matter how small it was.

"And now what? We wait for your prince charming to go to bed? That's like after midnight or something" Chanyeol is now back on his feet, walking around the dinning table with no purpose.

"Don't be silly, he sleep at 11pm or so when it's weekdays" the younger briefs.

"How do you know all of that? Are you his wife or a stalker?" The blond male jokes, snorting like it's so hilarious.

Sehun's eye twitches at the other's ridiculous remark "where did you say you keep your knives, again?"

"Alright, darling, I get the message. I'll shut up" Chanyeol grins and winks playfully at Sehun, resulting in the younger getting up and chasing him for being such a tease.

At nearly 11pm they leave Chanyeol's house. They take the blond's black G-Wagen since Sehun's car is recognizable around Jongin's neighborhood, especially with the bright red.

Arriving to the area, the taller male parks the car on another street nearby. They move toward Jongin's house, that's gratefully have an open driveway with no gate.

Both agree on Sehun retrieving the car, while Chanyeol stands as a guard to check if someone is coming or one of the lights in the house turn on.

Sehun successfully unlocks the vehicle, turns on the ignition and pulls out of the wide driveway. He drives the current car next to the other car's spot.

Chanyeol strides towards the car and climbs in “everything is settles, I’m sending someone to take my car and when we finish you can come back here and get yours too” he informs.

Sehun merely nods and drives.

°°°

Later they park the black car two blocks away from M.D.S, the two males wait outside for a sign from D.O that it’s all clear.

“I can’t believe I’m protecting Jongin from going to jail but seems like I’m gonna end there instead of him anyway” Sehun scoffs and puts in the earpiece Chanyeol hands him.

“Stop being dramatic, we’ll get in there to get the stupid file then we leave. No one is ending in jail” Chanyeol assures him and tucks his earpiece as well “test 1 - D.O” his deep voice echoes through Sehun’s ear as well.

“Test 2, I need a couple of minutes to secure the area” D.O husky voice cuts through and Sehun is finally able to hear from ‘their’ hacker.

“Test 3 - I don’t wanna do this and I’m dying to go back home” Sehun says and earns himself a glare from Chanyeol and a chuckle from the hacker.

“Okay now really Test 3 - Sehun-, it’s all clear” D.O announces and it doesn’t take them more than ten seconds to start walking toward the tall building. Everything is completely dark at this late hour so hopefully it’s all gonna be easier for them.

Chanyeol glances around and dashes to the next street then pulls his black face mask on. Sehun follows him and rolls his eyes at his silliness.

“Should I remind you that we’re not Tom Cruise Chanyeol?!” Sehun remarks with a scoff then smiles proudly when D.O’s laugh rings through the air pieces.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about since this is truly mission impossible” the taller grins at his own pun, it’s visible even under the black fabric in his face.

“please get me out of here” he prays to the skies and walks after Chanyeol.

“Alright guys, go around the building and use gate number three” The hacker instructs and they do as he says. Thankfully D.O has a map and directs them to the right direction.

They approach a heavy grey door, they both notice he back small camera installed above the frame.

“Are you hacked into this one?” Sehun asks to make sure.

“Indeed” The hacker responds shortly.

“Helloooo” Chanyeol waves his hand in front of the camera and jumps excitedly as if they’re about to go into an amusement park and not a damn restricted company to steal information.

D.O sighs heavily “Park! Get inside the damn building” the hacker sounds tired and very irritated. Sehun can’t blame him though, dealing with Chanyeol is very hard and the man is awake at this hour to help them steal something they obviously shouldn’t.

“You two are no fun” Chanyeol puts and opens the door slowly then they both walk inside and close the door carefully behind them.

“I would like to inform you that my term of fun is definitely not disguising myself as a damn spy” Sehun comments quietly and passes by Chanyeol to use the stairs as D.O instructs.

“How many opportunities will you get to break in or do something this adventurous?!” Chanyeol glares at him, his big eyes dancing with excitement rather than apprehension.

“I want to hear you say that when you end up in jail” D.O retorts over the earpiece and makes Sehun laugh.

“I will make sure to visit you weekly” Sehun adds and he laugh asking with the hacker.

“Wow looks like the pot has found it's lid” Chanyeol comments sarcastically and huffs. The two are ruining all the fun.

“Okay, now when you get to the fourteenth floor take a sharp right”

They do exactly that, both are slightly out of breath when they reach the floor. “I didn’t sign up to exercise too” Sehun speaks through breaths.

“Less talking, more doing!” Chanyeol says and dashes inside, Sehun groans and follows after the giant man.

“Says Duffy duck - you know cause he talks nonstop” Sehun chuckles as he makes the joke and smiles wider when Chanyeol glares at him.

“I don’t spit when I talk” he tilts his head and pouts again. It’s cute and funny at the same time.

“Oh, did I hurt your feelings? You’ll get over it” Sehun says and sticks his tongue out to the older male.

“Sehun, I officially like you now” D.O laughs with the younger. Both ganging up on the CEO.

“Next time I’m doing this solo” Chanyeol mocks being hurt and places a hand above his heart.

“There’s no next time” Sehun and D.O both say in sync.

“Use the second door, it’s the archive room. I hacked into the security system so you don’t need the password”

Chanyeol turns the knob and opens the door.

“Sehun” D.O calls the younger through the earpiece.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you didn’t end up to be another version of Chanyeol” he can clearly hear the smirk in the hacker's deep voice, making him laugh softly and agree.

“What is this? Roasting Chanyeol’s ass national day?!” Chanyeol huffs at the both of them.

"You're right, it doesn't exactly fit in now, we'll continue later" Sehun teases the elder, D.O chuckling on the other side.

The blond male only rolls his eyes murmuring something about 'ungrateful brats' under his breath.

They enter the room slowly and smoothly "Okay, the file is in the MA Department section, I sent you the title of it. I did my part, now it's yours" D.O informs.

"Great, it'll take forever now, who knows how many files are in there" Sehun complains and whines, almost stumping like a child.

Chanyeol ignores him and turns on his phone's flashlight, the raven following suit. Both men search in the shelves, paper after paper.

Minutes or hours later of the long searching spree, Sehun reads a title of a paper snd compares it to the one in his phone.

"Freaking finally!" He whispers shout cheerfully, carefull of not being loud. He spots Chanyeol's light in the next aisle and walks over to him.

"Hyung, I found it!" Sehun notifies the taller male, the other spinning on his heels with a wide grin on his face.

"Did I hear right?" Chanyeol's dimples create lines on his cheeks from smiling so wide, at first Sehun thinks his asking about the file till he continues in an ecstatic voice "have his Majesty, the mighty Oh Sehun just called me, a worthless peasant, _HYUNG?_ OMG, what an honor, this is the best moment of my life" he jumps up and down repeatedly like an excited puppy.

"Say it again!"

Sehun is so used to this giant idiot antics, he's practically immune "I can take it back, too" he comments in a bored tone.

"Sehun, you should be awarded a trophy for dealing with this creature everyday" comes D.O sudden remark paired with a tired sigh.

"I know, right?!" He agrees with the hacker.

"Whatever, you two can't ruin my happiness at this moment" Chanyeol flips his nonexistent long hair and walks away first, Sehun right behind him.

The two young men can currently go back to their respective homes, and rest happily.

However, maybe they've ran out of luck as the both of them were stepping toward the building's exit when D.O's alerted voice comes through the earpieces "stop!".

Sehun freezes in his place immediately his breathing stopping as well, Chanyeol does the same and exchanges panicked stares with him.

"Stick to the wall behind the corner! Quickly! Something went wrong!" D.O orders. The blond moves faster while the younger stays in his place, terrified and alarmed.

Chanyeol sees the younger's state, his instincts works fast. He grabs Sehun from his jacket and pins him against the wall, accidentally resulting in the raved getting trapped between the wall and Chanyeol's wider frame.

He's about to move to a less awkward position, when D.O's clear warning tells them to not move even a muscle and to stay put. 

Both males features slightly illuminated by the moonlight that filters through the glass door of the building, raising awareness in their bodies of the present situation.

They freeze in that intense position, two pair of brown eyes meeting staring at one another intently; their faces barely inches apart and their breaths are quick and quiet.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak, his voice barely over a whisper "I...

_Worlds change_

_When eyes_

_ Meet. _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What are your thoughts at the moment?? ;-))


	10. "The course of true love never did run smooth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!!
> 
> Took me quite a while butttt this chapter is way longer than the ones before!
> 
> I apologise for the mistakes beforehand! Didn't really proofread. Sorry :')
> 
> A new character alert!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy :-)))

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak, his voice barely over a whisper "I...think you're convinced now that this is beyond a Tom Cruise movie" he jokes and makes Sehun roll his eyes and laugh.

"If there were lasers it would've been perfect" Sehun comments with amusement and they both laugh quietly at their silly talk.

"Guys, all clear you can leave now" D.O confirmation is enough to get them sprinting down the stairs and exiting the building.

"What was the complication anyway?" Sehun asks curiously.

"A technical problem - I almost lost control over the system" D.O explains.

"Does it happen usually?" Sehun questions.

"Never, which is confusing me and I'm gonna lose a night of sleep to figure it out" D.O sounds frustrated and very pissed.

"Thank you for your efforts" Sehun speaks through the earpiece. He truly means this because D.O made this possible and easier than it would've been.

"It's my job, now you two get out of there and I'll talk to you as soon as I figure everything out" D.O says then disappears. Sehun untuckes his earpiece and so does Chanyeol, they both look around carefully then walk swiftly to the car.

"Good job, partner" Chanyeol says cheerfully and honestly Sehun is too tired to protest so he merely smiles and approves of the temporary nickname.

"Now what? How are we supposed to deliver the file to our dear blackmailer" Sehun asks and turns to face the blond man.

"D.O and I will take care of that, they'll probably contact us within the next three days. You did more than you should've so let me take care of the rest now".

"Are you sure?" The younger frowns, he's already into all the mess but it doesn't mean he wants things to get worse for Chanyeol.

"Yeah, Don't worry" the other smiles and exposes his dimples again, Sehun nods and drives the car.

The drive is quiet and they only talk again when they depart their ways, Chanyoel goes back home and Sehun parks the black Honda back into Jongin's parking spot. He steps out and unlocks the car quickly, he glances over at the house and gets confused when he sees that the lights are on in one of the rooms.

That's weird - Jongin never goes to sleep later than 11pm-12am. Maybe he's just going to the bathroom or something howbeit Sehun lived in this house for two whole years and he knows that the lit room isn't a bathroom or kitchen.

He goes back home worried and with busy thoughts about Jongin. He just hopes that the older is alright.

°°°

Sehun is getting ready for work when his phone rings on the bedside table, he goes to pick it up. Chanyeol's name is displaying on the screen, he presses answer and puts the device to his ear.

"What, Chanyeol Cruise? A new scenario for your Mission Impossible?" He jokes firstly.

_"No 'Good morning' or a 'Hello'? Where are you manners, kid? Should I remind of the facts that's_

_First of all, I am your boss, you can't speak to me with an attitude._

 _Second, I am older than you, so respect me you brat"_ he can nearly hear the other's eye roll all the way to here.

The younger laughs at his hyung's dramatics, hearing Chanyeol's unamused scoff.

_"Anyways, the reason I called is to invite you to have breakfast with me"_ the elder announces

"Hmmm... Why does this part of our conversation sound so familiar?" Sehun asks both himself and the latter "Ohh right!" He adds

He hears the older male's annoyed groan from the other line, making him chuckle bit. In his opinion it's so fun to mess with Park.

" _Is that how you thank me for proposing such a nice thing? I'm starting to regret calling you_ " Chanyeol snorts at his childish and bratty behavior.

"Okay, okay don't get upset. I happily accept your oh so nice and thoughtful invitation, hyung" he adds the honorific to make the elder smile because he knows how much he loves hearing it.

" _If you say so. I'll send you the address of the restaurant, see you there"_ he can hear the change in the other's voice from annoyance to appeasement.

"See you" he replies back with a smile and hangs up.

He tucks and straightenes his red button up inside his grey plaid slacks, he puts on a pair of black sneakers his black demin jacket on top.

He checks his whole appearance in the long mirror to see what accessories should he add and then he notices it.

His heart nearly stops, he turns over and over his right wrist looking for his silver bracelet.

"No no no... Where the hell did it go? I was with it the whole damn week!" He starts to panic, looking for it everywhere.

He can't lose this! Not the bracelet his precious hyung gifted him!!

He flips his apartment upside down searching after the meaningful jewellery. He gets more nervous every minute he can't find it.

In the living room his eye meets the wall clock, pointing at 9:23. Dang it! He'll be late to breakfast and woek if he won't be leaving in the next two minutes.

He lets out an irritated groan. Defeatedly he grabs his things and steps out of his apartment. He'll have to look for it later and somewhere else, it could've fallen off in the company, his office... Who knows...

Sehun climbs into his Jeep, but not without searching all the vehicle foe the bracelet. Failing to fins it yet again, he cries out a whine ans aits in the driver seat.

He puts the address of the restaurant in the GPS. It's almost 9am, but today he doesn't have much work or anything important so he takes his time.

After a drive of fifteen minutes, the raven arrives at his destination. He stops the car infront of the entrance where a valiet is waiting. The employee opens the car's door holsing it for him, Sehun murmurs a 'thank you' when he steps out and the guy gets in the car to park it in the parking lot.

And for the millionth time... He's not the slightest bit surprised at the elder's choice of place. He sould be used to it by now.

The young man enters the fancy place, an attendant approaching him with a bow and a polite smile adorning her elegant face "good morning, sir, do you have a beforehead reservation?" She asks.

"I'm here with Park Chanyoel" he rejoins a bit awkwardly since he's not really used to places like this. 

"Mr. Oh?" She question to be sure and he responds with a confirming nod. The attendant nods at him in reture and gestures with her hand "this way, sir". He follows behind her and spots Chanyeol sitting around one of the round tables at the corner.

At the sight of the younger the blond male stands up to greet him, a soft dimpled smile gracing his lips. The employee bows again before leaving, both thanking her.

Sehun is about to take a seat when Chanyeol stops him, confused he raises an eyebrow at him. The taller male rounds the table and pulls Sehun's chair out for him.

The raven snorts in amusment at the elder's foolishness "that was certainly unnecessary" Sehun comments but sits anyways.

"You're welcome, darling" Chanyeol winks at him playfully.

"What? Need to keep the good image?" Sehun remarks wittily at the other's antics.

Chanyeol goes back to his seat across the table and grins "a gentleman is always a gentleman, regardless to the place or the companion" he comments formally and the raven rolls his eyes half heartedly.

They talk and laugh some more, then proceeds to order their meals.

A while later, the table is covered with different ranges of plates and the two young male enjoy it to the fullist.

If two or three weeks ago you would've came to Sehun telling him that one day he'll be willingly sitting at breakfast with Park Chanyoel and enjoying his time, he would just laugh in your face and leaves.

But right now, it's not that absurd to think this way. With each day they get closer and closer yet, Sehun isn't complaining.

After filling their bellies, they drink a cup of hot coffee before requesting the bill. The waiter brings the bill and places the leather pocket on the table. 

Sehun pulls out his wallet to pay, however the blond male stops him putting his hand on top of the younger's to prevent him of doing so.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Chanyeol questions with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Paying" the raven answers straightaway like it's the most obvious thing. Which it is in thia case.

Chanyeol frowns and shakes his head in disapproval "no guest of mine is paying, especially not when I am the one inviting" he notes with a final tone.

He's about to protest against what the other said, but he doesn't let him, shushing him immediately and putting his own credit card next to the bill.

The waiter comes a minute later, taking the credit card alongside the bill. Chanyeol lets go of the younger's hand and smiles satisfied, Sehun sulks but says nothing, since there's no point.

They make their way out of the resturant, each of the men waiting foe his own car to be brough.

The raven's car is brought first, he get inside and looks back at the elder who smiles at him and waves him goodbye, he waves back and closes the door.

It's nearing 11pm, meaning he was in Chanyeol's company for slightly less than two hours. He parks his car in it's usual place. He steps inside the building, taking the elevator straight to his office.

He have a meeting regarding the project in half an hour or so, without stalling he moves towards his office to get everything ready, after doing a searching spree of the bracelet.

He looks everywhere in the office, even in the cabinets he never opened till now. Howbiet, it's all futile, no trace of it. 

He pulls his hair back and breathes out trying to calm himself down before he gets a semi panic attack.

The raven retraces his steps from yesterday, since he last saw it. He tries to remember all the places he went to.

Wait! Maybe it's a-

His loses the train of thoughts at the sudden voice of knocks echoing in the room. "Come in" he notifies the incomer.

The door opens, and Clara- Jongin's assistant appears. He composes himself quickly and smiles at her.

"I surely hope I'm not disturbing you, Sehun-ssi?" She asks polity with a small bow.

"Not at all" he assures her instantly, she nods at his responds and continues to speak.

"I came to inform you that the meering with Mr. Kim is cancelled today, and will take place next week isntead."

Jongin was the one to assign the meeting with all the Liotyn's project, so why would he cancel it?

"Why?" He asks her simply. No one will know better than her anyways.

"Mr. Kim isn't and won't be present at the company today, therefore I had to cancel all his meetings" she rejoins, explaining the situation.

"What? Jongin? He never misses a day of work" Sehun comments as a matter of fact, Clara nods in agreement as well.

"Is he sick or something? He looked just fine yesterday. He Didn't say anything?"

Clara's only response is a shrug "no, he did not. You know him better than everyone, Sehun-ssi, even if there's something wrong he won't say"

Sehun nods, 'cause of course he knows. It's one of Jongin's classic habits, too keep everything foe himself. A habit that the younger hates.

He thanks Clara for informing him, she waves it off and dismisses herself.

Kim Jongin not coming to work?!?!

He's getting more worried now. Jongin never like _never_ skips a day at work unless it's an emergency.

Yesterday night when he returned the car to his lover's house, the lights were on and Jongin is always asleep at these late hours.

Saying Sehun is worried at the moment would be an understatement.

What if he's sick? Have a bad fever? Or worse? What if he's hiding something serious?

He'll go stir crazy because if the thousands questions in his head. He ~~wants~~ \- no scratch that- he _needs_ to know and make sure the other is alright and completely fine.

Yet, how can he go with no excuse? Jongin won't believe him no matter what he says, he'll think Sehun came to see him, which is true but the brown haired can't know that.

Then it comes up to his head in a second, like the thoght was waiting so eagerly in his brain to pup out.

His bracelet! He can use it as an excuse to go to thw latter's house and to see him! Yes, he can do that!

Jongin knows how important this bracelet is for Sehun, so he definitely won't question him.

He takes his phone and bag and leaves the office. Getting inside of his car, he turns on the engine and drives towards Jongin's house.

Sehun takes a deep breath and knocks on the door with a small hesitation, he shifts his weight on his feet and composes himself. Okay, no need to be nervous, he found a convincing reason to actually cover up his worry for Jongin.

Shortly after knocking the door is swinging open and behind it is Jongin. The brown haired male wearing simple black jeans and a tight black shirt. His hair is messy but it makes him look way better than any other human would.

Sehun focuses on his face, it's not flushed or red like it usually is when Jongin is sick. Also there no sweat on his forehead which means that the man is perfectly alright, maybe just tired but not sorting a fever.

"Sehun?" Jongin's surprised tone startles him a little. He snaps out of his daze and stares at the tanned man.

"Umm... Hi Jongin, I'm sorry for bothering you but I believe I dropped my bracelet at your house, I searched everywhere and couldn't find it" he explains quickly to not allow the other to conclude anything too soon, even if it's right.

Jongin steps aside and lets him in without any questions, "don't be silly, you're never a bother and you might have your own place but this is your house too".

Sehun's heart skips a beat at the soft words, he swear he's gonna lose his mind whenever Jongin says something sweet or is in a close proximity to him. He chooses to ignore the comment for his own good.

"You don't normally skip work days, is everything alright?" The question slips out of his tongue, because despite seeing Jongin right in front of him he's still worried and the older always knew how to hide his health conditions very well. That's why Sehun is nearly an expert whenever it comes to Jongin's state when he's sick.

The older's male lips stretch into a thin smile "Were you worried about me?"

Sehun rolls his eyes "I said before, whatever happens between us doesn't change the fact that we are friends" he reminds him carefully, not wishing to ruin Jongin's mood so quickly.

Jongin merely nods and closes the door gently "I had to take care of other deals that didn't require my presence at the office today".

"Would you mind if I search for it?" Sehun asks.

"Of course not" Jongin says with a hint of frustration then goes back to the living room.

Sehun bites his lip as he makes his way towards the walk-in closet, he just wants to find the silver bracelet and get out of here. Jongin is always a danger zone for his sanity and heart.

He literally sweeps the floor with his jeans as he crouched down to inspect the floor. He huffs, he can't lose this bracelet. It was a gift from his childhood friend and he has been wearing it constantly for the last few years until a few days ago when it suddenly disappeared.

He sighs after searching three times in the spacious closet. Is there a chance that he dropped it somewhere else? Maybe in another room, he goes to search despite knowing for fact that he didn't get into any of the other rooms.

After what seems like thirty minutes he gives up and goes back to the hallway, he stands by the living room "I couldn't find it, it must be somewhere else then" he says to Jongin and pouts unconsciously. He's very upset about losing such a precious bracelet.

Jongin hums and nods, then goes back to stare at his laptop's screen "you didn't search here though" he comments distractedly then turns to look at the younger.

"I didn't walk into the living room when I was here" Sehun responds.

"Are you sure? You had to pass from here at least once"

Sehun shrugs, a quick search wouldn't hurt and maybe Jongin is right. It could be here.

He glances around and checks under the table and behind the couch. He's about to stand to his full height when he sees something glinting close to Jongin's slippers.

"Oh! I found it" he says excitedly and crawls to try and reach it , however Jongin's long fingers get to it before he does. The man picks up the bracelet and faces Sehun with a strange smile.

"You lost this? No wonder you searched so actively for it" Jongin speaks with a lilt to his deep voice.

"Thank gosh I found it, I've been searching like crazy" Sehun stands closer to the table where Jongin is sitting and opens up his palm "Thank you for letting me in, now I can finally go back to work".

Jongin moves swiftly and rises to his full height, he smirks at the younger then shakes his head "who said I'm giving you it back?" He asks playfully.

Sehun rolls his eyes "Jongin it's not the time for your stupid games, I have to go back" he says with annoyance and steps forwards to snatch the bracelet, howbeit Jongin steps faster than Sehun.

"If you want it, you can try and take it" the other smirks again then shrugs nonchalantly as if he's not acting like a five years old.

"Jongin" he huffs and strides forwards again, Jongin raises his arm and rounds the table within seconds.

They both go around each other in circles, Sehun attempts to take the accessory but Jongin evades him and moves too fast for Sehun's likening.

"Jongin, I'm serious" Sehun glares at the brown haired male.

"What makes you think I am not, love?" the other teases and spins on his heels when Sehun rushes forwards, this time he manages to get a hold of Jongin's wrist.

"Aha" he exclaims victoriously as he tightens his grip on Jongin's hand to take the bracelet, however he celebrates too early, as in seconds Jongin quickly swipes his foot under Sehun's leg and makes him lose balance. He gasps softly as he falls on the ground, he closes his eyes to prepare himself for the impact, yet the fall softens when Jongin's hand supports his weight.

His mouth is hanging loose and he tries to comprehend what exactly just happened. Jongin's beautiful face is hovering over his, he blinks repeatedly then realizes that the other is literally trapping him between his arms. Jongin leans closer and smiles.

"Never underestimate your competitor, baby" the bronze skinned man whispers close to Sehun's lips. His breath is warm and their noses brush softly at the very small distance between them.

Sehun stops breathing for a moment and curses his body for going so silent under Jongin's weight. No matter how much he's aching to just wrap his arms around Jongin's neck he holds himself still and glares at the other.

When he regains control over his body again he tries to free himself, but halts his movements as soon as he feels a tender feather like touch on his waist. His skin is exposed due to his rolled button-up, his heart jumps crazily against his ribcage and he breathes through his nose.

"I nearly forgot you had this tattoo" Jongin whispers dazedly and leans closer. He's so close now that their soft lips are brushing and tingling violently. Jongin's fingers trace the long tattoo on Sehun's side.

Sehun's face is so hot and he's that close to faint or run away. Being this close to his lover is just a torture. He can't kiss or touch or stay in this spot without ruining or risking everything.

Jongin's built chest is raising evenly as he brings his face closer to his lover's, he tilts his head and places butterfly kisses along Sehun's sharp jaw, trailing them to his neck and under his ear.

The soft yet intimate gesture is suffocating and so tender that it makes the raven lose his damn mind. His heartbeats rate risen quicker than before, and he's certain the other can feel rather than hear it.

Sehun is so ready to give in and just stay here with his love, barely an inch before he throws everything out of the window and goes back to Jongin. It's that close.

Jongin smirks to himself knowingly, he can feel how the younger's heart is beating violently against his own chest. His lover can keep lying to his self as much as he would like, but not Jongin.

He keeps one of his hands on Sehun's thin waist and the other he moves to curl behind his nape, his thumb caressing the latter's smooth fair skin.

The tanned male holds his lover's chin between his thumb and forefinger, he presses a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

'No, Sehun you can't! You can't give in to him!' The raven screams at his weak resistance, yet his mind and heart can't come to any kind of agreement.

Jongin pecks his lover's rosy lips few times, then runs his teeth over the other's bottom lip as he dips in lower, and he's so close, Sehun can feel the warmth he radiates.

And just like that, they're kissing. Sehun gives up on any rational thinking at testing Jongin's lips again, after so long; and he misses that, he misses everything.

Jongin is caught by surprise when the younger responds to the kiss and starts kissing back, but he couldn't be happier and deepens the kiss a little more.

He missed having Sehun in his arms, missed kissing those beautiful tasty lips and he's going to savor every small moment, now that he have the chance.

_The wars between our lips_

_ Left no hope for peace _

Every little slide of their lips having Sehun's nerves waking up. The sweet hazy feeling slowly fading away from his body.

With a snap he grabs the forgotten bracelet and pushes Jongin off. The older might be stronger but he was so distracted by his raven haired lover that he didn't expect to be pushes so suddenly. Sehun takes a deep breath and pockets the silver bracelet before he runs to the door.

Despite Jongin's shocked expression the brown haired male smiles, he smiles widely because these five minutes confirmed way more than he ever expected. If Sehun surely stopped loving him, he wouldn't have went silent under Jongin's weight. 

He didn't push or struggles and gave in for a kiss, however whatever woke him up must be the real reason behind his escape. Jongin is just dying to find out what the younger is hiding. He's so sick of this, sick of this chasing game and he just wants his lover back. He wants Sehun back in his arms.

Sehun hurries to his car, breathing heavily due to the speint and to the spontaneous kiss. He steps in and turns the ignition on, driving out of the driveaway.

The raven male pulls the car over the side of the street few blocks forward. He smacks his forehead for his stupidity and bangs his head on the steering wheel.

"How can you, Oh Sehun?? You ruined everything! You're so damn stupid" he yells at himself and cursing.

What the hell did he do?? He can't let himself lose regain like that!! But isn't that too late?? Didn't he already?? 

Unfortunately he can't take back what happened, and even if he could, he isn't entirely sure he would've stopped the kiss.

He's a lost cost at this moment.

Yep. A lost cost.

°°°

After yesterday's unexpected events, Sehun tries his best to avoid Jongin. He can't be responsible for what might happen. He had a long sleepless night to think about the huge mistake he did, and seeing the elder certainly won't help his case.

All it would take for the other to crack him up is another moment of weakness like that, a snap of fingers.

Now is his last meeting of the day, it's already 6pm. He was glad foe not eunning into Jongin, however he celebrated erlier than he should since the meeting Jongin canceled was placed today.

Sehun is so curious to know why this universe hates him so freaking much? What did he do wrong in his past life to deserve all of this? Can someone enlighten him??

He and his team make their way to the conference room, taking a deep breath he enters last into the room. The raven glimpse Jongin on the side, avoiding eye contact like it's gonna be his death cause. Well, maybe it will be.

Jongin was waiting the whole day to see Sehun, however the younger made it a very difficult task with avoiding him entirely.

All he wants to do right now is pin Sehun to the wall and kiss the living lights out of him.

If his dear lover can't even glance his way, it means he's more than affected by what went down the previous day snd it pleases Jongin a lot.

He shakes his head, putting these thoughts away for now. He clears his throat to get all the people present attention and starts up the meeting.

"And this is Mrs. Jung, she's the director of our technological designs. She's managing our labs in Seoul for the next two weeks, I expect to include her in our current project" Jongin speaks formally and introduces the tall, pretty woman with shirt dark hair.

Sehun can't shake off the thought that she looks familiar for some reason, her face isn't foreign for him and he's going crazy because he can't seem to remember where he saw her before.

Sehun avoids making eye contact with Jongin, the brown haired male sends him a smirk every now and then. Sehun's cheeks grow hotter at the memory and decides to evade Jongin like the damn plague.

As soon as the meeting is over Sehun collect his belongings and head to the door before Jongin gets any idea of approaching him, he also thinks of going home now, to not risk Jongin showing up at his office within the next hour.

"Thank you for getting here in such a short notice, _Minyoung_ " he hears Jongin's voice then halts by the door, he pretends to check his phone as his mouth gapes open. Minyoung..Minyoung - why does it sound so familiar?

The hears in his brain work for a few more seconds before it all clicks. She's familiar because he definitely saw her before, her name rings a bell as well.

_"Sehun, Meet my girlfriend Minyoungie"_

That's Jongin's ex?! Minyoung?! He turns around in a sharp movement and stares between Jongin and the lady beside him. They draw a complete picture in Sehun's mind when he spots them facing each other and talking.

Does that mean that Jongin is working with his ex? Why didn't he tell Sehun? He said that she have been working here for long so how Jongin failed to mention it that his ex girlfriend is working with him?!

"Are you Jung Minyoung?" The question slips from his mouth before he realizes it. He gets the attention of both.

She smile gently and nods "I am, do you by any chance remember me, Sehun-ssi?" Her tone is polite and sweet. She changed quite a lot, yet she's still pretty and nice.

"Of course I do, we attended the same university"

"Indeed, I'm glad the three of us reunited in the same place" she grins as she speaks and Sehun isn't pissed at her. It's not her fault that Jongin didn't tell him about her job in the company.

"It's nice seeing you again Minyoung, excuse my rudeness but I never spotted you here, how long exactly have you been working with TECH-INK?" He pries easily, desperate to get answers and to not assume whatever he wants about Jongin.

"It's been nearly four years, I graduated one year earlier" she responds ever so politely she also doesn't look bothered by his sudden questions.

"That's great, I look forwards to work with you" he offers his hand for her and she shakes it, then she excuses herself when the phone rings in her hand. She takes her stuff and leaves.

Sehun faces Jongin with a frown and glares at the older "four years! Four damn years and you didn't bother yourself to mention that your ex girlfriend is working with you?!" He hisses at his lover and steps closer.

"It wasn't that important to tell" Jongin is a little taken aback by Sehun's comment.

"I decide if it's important or not! She's your _ex_ Jongin!" Sehun flails his arms around.

"So what? She's an ex for a reason" Jongin's argues back and sounds irritated.

"She's has been working here since we started dating! Couldn't you tell me about that? Was I bound to even find out about this?!"

"No, honestly you weren't! I didn't want to trouble you with something so random" Jongin says with a lower tone then folds his arms on his chest.

"Random? How the hell is this random? Why didn't you tell me back then?!"

"Does it really matter? Being professional also means leaving personal matters back home. She's just working here" he emphasizes to his lover.

"Really? I've seen how well you separate your personal life from work" Sehun states sarcastically and tests the other's patience.

"This is different because it's you!" Jongin's declares and glares with his intense brown eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm saying that your ex is here and you didn't tell me about it and honestly I have no idea why you didn't. You know I don't get affected by something so stupid but was it hard for you to trust me? Four freaking years Jongin!" Sehun scoffs and throws a pen on the table before he turns to leave.

"Sehun" Jongin calls with a long sigh. After getting so much closer after their kiss last night now it's exploding again. He's getting very tired by this, he just wants the younger back.

The black haired male ignores him and leaves. Jongin is planted in his spot until he remembers that the last meeting for today has just ended which means that he could go back home now. He wanted to give Sehun a few minutes to calm down but apparently the other will go back home right away. The thought is enough to make him rush after Sehun.

He spots him at the elevator, the doors are closing slowly so he runs.

Sehun on the other side notices Jongin and presses the button to close the doors faster. He is pissed as hell and doesn't want to see Jongin unless it's necessary. It's unbelievable what he did. He's more angry about the fact that he hid it from him which confuses him immensely.

"Come on come on" he presses the button aggressively and his eyes widen as Jongin gets closer to the door.

"Sehun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Your thoughts about what happened? And what do you think is going to happen after Minyoung showed up??


	11. "What you allow is what will continue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :-/
> 
> I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but well, I had to upload it.
> 
> It's a weak one,  
> Apologies :'')

"Come on come on" he presses the bottom aggressively and his eyes widen as Jongin gets closer to the door.

"Sehun!"

He nearly sweats as he presses harder, it's barely ten seconds but it's stressing him out. He only breathes when the doors close before Jongin makes it. Sehun makes a little victory dance "yes!!".

Jongin sighs and smacks the wall, he pushes his hair back then looks back and dashes down the stairs. He will be waiting for him downstairs and the others won't have anywhere to run, Jongin is going to explain himself whether Sehun like it or not.

Sehun is in the elevator now, he's all glad about the fact he didn't let Jongin in, however his eyes go wide as he thinks further. It's Jongin we're talking about, if he wants to talk with him that means the older male is hundred percent running down the stairs or something. 

Sehun immediately presses no. 5 button. Jongin will assume that he's going down to the first floor. Seven years are more than enough to prepare Sehun for this kind of moments.

The elevator rings as it stops at floor no.5, Sehun checks the hallway before he steps out. He waits by one of the offices for ten minutes or until it's long enough for Jongin to go back to his office or go to his car.

When the time passes and he deems it safe to move again, he walks into one of the offices. Well, he certainly isn't going blindly only to find Jongin waiting there for him.

He takes his phone out from his pocket and calls Clara - Jongin's assistant- he's glad he saved her number a few months ago.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clara, it's me Sehun. Would you please check if Jongin is back in his office?"

"Mr. Kim? Why? Is there any problem?"

Sehun decides to just tell her the truth "I don't want to talk with him. I know I'm being childish and bothering you but I'm really not ready to talk now".

"Give me a second" he hears her heels echo through the phone and waits for her response.

"He's here Sehun-ssi, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Clara and I'm sorry for bothering you"

"It's okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight" he hangs up and checks his pocket for the car keys. Thankfully they're there, he just didn't grab his briefcase and supplies. He's clearly not going back to get them he's coming back in the morning anyway.

Sehun retreats to his car, murmuring angrily to himself. How could Jongin keep something like that from him? For four years?? Since they started dating?! Unbelievable.

He drives back to his apartment building, all the while still being salty and pissed. Parking his Jeep, he turns the ignition off and goes up.

Entering his home, he throws his keys on the table carelessly and takes off his jacket.

The raven sits on the sofa's armrest, untying his shoelaces. He gets the phone out of his pants pocket and about to place it on the coffee table when a thought makes its way into his mind.

Maybe Baek knows? No, no, Baekhyun would've totally told him in case he knew, however... Someone else is bound to know this precise information...

He searches for the contact name he needs, pressing on the name he thinks few seconds before calling.

Isn't what he's doing right now, unfair for Jongin? He's hiding something as well, yet on the other side, he can't tell him because it's risky and possibly won't end well, while Jongin himself said he didn't want to tell him.

With this thought in his head, he presses call and puts the device to his ear. Few things after the line connect and come Jongdae's voice.

_"Sehun-ah? Hi"_ he greets cheerfully, the surprised tone not going unnoticed by the younger.

"Hello, hyung how are you? I'm sorry for calling at such an hour, but I have to ask you something" he gets straight to the point after a small greeting.

_"Don't worry about it. So, what's the matter?"_ Jongdae waves him off

"Did you by any chance know that Jongin's ex Minyoung, has been working in the company for the last four years?"

At his question, the other line goes silent.

"Hyung?" He calls to get the other's attention again.

" _... Yes, Sehun, I knew"_ Jongdae murmurs his response.

"Then why you never mentioned it?" He questions

" _It's not my place to tell you about this, Sehun"_ Jongdae tries to explain

"Why? because Jongin didn't want you to?" He guesses

He hears the other sigh on the other side of the phone _"yes, he asked me to keep it between us, but since you found out it doesn't matter anymore"_

"Unbelievable, he hid that for four years from me. My only question is Why? He knows I won't say a thing" he's immensely confused at the weird behavior, it's unlike Jongin.

_"What difference does that make? He loves only you, he didn't want to bother you with this information"_

"Hyung, Jongin knows perfectly well that I'm professional before anything if she is working there then what does my opinion matter, but it also doesn't mean that he should hide that from me"

_"I understand Sehunie, but you should ask him and talk to him"_

"We are not exactly on speaking terms" he mumbles sheepishly

_"And whom's fault is that, young man?!"_

"That's not our current subject, Hyung"

_"Listen, Baek is going back to work tomorrow and I'll pay you a visit while I drop him off, we also have something to tell you"_

"Alright, see you then" he hangs up and sighs heavily. It's Jongin... He never hides a thing from Sehun, either vital or not.

If he keeps thinking about it, he'll have to deal with migraines, later on, so he decides to better leave... Just for now.

Taking a hot shower, he changes and a set of comfortable clothes and makes himself dinner. After that, he makes his way to sleep.

°°°

The next morning he gets to the office and finds Baekhyun waiting there with his boxy smile, Sehun nearly has to cover his eyes because his Hyung is literally beaming and glowing.

"Hyung" he gets his attention and receives a welcoming hug from the shorter male.

"Hello, Sehunie" the other jumps excitedly and passes his hand through his red hair, he repeats it multiple times until Sehun notices the shining diamond ring.

He gapes then points at the ring "is that what I think it is?!" He exclaims happily.

"It is" Baekhyun squeals and they both jump around as teenage girls "Dae proposed on the last day of our trip".

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!"

"Thank you" Baekhyun giggles happily and Sehun is very glad to see his friend again and with a nice surprise.

"We are arranging an engagement party, it's in two days and I'm going to invite some of our friends and a few colleagues from our Department and of course I expect you to be there" his Hyung informs him of the plans

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it, it's about time you two get married" he smiles at the older male

"Look who's talking! You brat, don't think I forgot about your sudden break up with Jongin! We will talk about this later" he moves his head to the sides cheekily like a mother scolding her child.

Sehun knows for a fact Baekhyun won't leave that matter alone, yet he decides to avoid the matter as long as possible.

"Whatever Hyung, it's not od importance right now. So, what are your party plans exactly?" He tries as smoothly as he can to change the subject.

Baekhyun squints his eyes at him "you think I can't tell what you're doing with this stupid attempt?" He looks unimpressed, crossing his arms over his chest, and continues "I'll let it go this moment, but we're gonna talk about it. You hear me, young man?"

Sehun nods his head repeatedly to satisfy his Hyung, the latter mouthing 'good' at him and sits down. Sehun sits in the armchair in front of the older and he explains to him all what happened.

Later in the day, Baekhyun left after his visit and Sehun is currently getting ready to join another meeting. He puts all the necessary papers in his folder and moves toward the conference room.

On his way, he spots Chanyeol stepping out of the elevator "Hyung" he calls him when he's in a close range. The blond male turns his head at hearing the younger's voice and grins widely at him.

"'Morning, darling" the taller male greets sweetly and Sehun doesn't react to the name since he's used to it. Both making their way to the meeting.

Stepping inside the room, the first thing the younger notices is Jongin and next to him is sitting none other than his ex-girlfriend.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, he takes a seat across the table with Chanyeol next to him not sparing them a glance.

"Hello, Sehun-SSI. It's nice to see you again" he lifts his head up at hearing a familiar feminine voice, his eyes meet Minyoung's one who's smiling at him politely.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Jung" he replies in the same manner, but with a real smile not a fake one as his problem is with Jongin and not her. She has nothing to do with it.

"Ugh... No need to call me Miss, you make me feel old. Just call me Minyoung" she rolls her eyes playfully and waves her hand dismissively.

Sehun just nods at her, his lips pressed tightly together and making his eyes turn into the shape of the moon.

As he's racking his eyes around, his gaze meets Jongin's piercing one. He only huffs unpleasantly and stares elsewhere.

The brown-haired male witnesses the younger's petty behavior and shakes his head to himself. If the other think Jongin will accept this he's wrong, they'll talk whether he likes it or not.

The elder sees his lover and Mr. Park whispering to each other and being too close for comfort. His comfort. He glares at the pair, clenching his fist unconsciously.

"Why is your dear boyfriend glaring our way?" Chanyeol whispers in Sehun's ear, but the younger noticed, of course, he did. He can feel the latter's unwavering gaze.

"Ignore him" Sehun responds nonchalantly. Chanyeol looks like he's about to say something else, however, he doesn't voice it out and simply nods.

Seconds later, the talk regarding the project starts and everyone focuses on the tasks at hand.

An hour and a half later, the impresario that requested their presence dismisses them all.

“Mr. Oh, would you please accompany me to the office, There’s a matter we need to discuss,” Jongin asks politely with a wide smile on his lips.

Sehun glances around and understands that it would be weird and impolite to just say no and leave in front of everyone so he puts on a professional smile then nods “of course, Mr. Kim”.

Chanyeol snickers under his breath and jumps when Sehun smacks his arm, glaring at him.

“Shut up, it's not funny” Sehun hisses towards him, then follows Jongin to his office. The tanned man closes the door firmly behind them, then turns to the younger with a frown on his beautiful face.

“What is this all about?” The older asks with a serious tone.

“What?” Sehun feigns nonchalant and avoids direct eye contact with Jongin.

“Sehun! You’ve been avoiding me since yesterday, first because of the kiss and now what?”

“Really? Did you forget that easily? Because I didn’t! I’m not avoiding you I’m just not interested in talking to you!” Sehun scoffs then rolls his eyes.

“Is it all about Minyoung, Seriously?” Jongin gets more irritated, he didn’t expect this matter to grow into such a trouble and while he got so close to Sehun, the latter is holding into a different reason to push him away, but Jongin will not allow this. Sehun isn’t running away again.

“I see that you’re so relaxed about it, huh?” Sehun snorts dryly and doesn’t budge when Jongin steps closer to him with an even stare.

“How many times am I supposed to repeat that?! She’s my ex and also my friend. It wasn’t necessary to get you worked up about something so small and that’s why I didn’t tell you. Is it that hard to understand?!”

“Yes, it is! How would you feel if I had an ex and they suddenly show up here and you find out that they’ve been working with me for years, Ohh and the twist being that I didn’t tell you about it” Sehun remarks bitterly and keeps glaring at his lover?

He witnesses how Jongin’s jaw clenches and he seems displeased with the way their conversation is going “are you jealous? That what all of this is?”.

Sehun sighs then flail his arms around with frustration “it’s not petty jealousy! It’s the fact that you didn’t trust me or my reaction to tell me, you exclaim to know me very well just by looking at my eyes but I think you’re wrong Jongin. because you clearly didn’t predict correctly that I will be rational about this rather than a stupid jealous lover” yes he just said that, he’s angry and getting more annoyed with Jongin’s answers.

Jongin’s eyes turn a little colder than before “you don’t get the right to doubt my love or my knowledge especially if it’s about you” he speaks and almost sounds so threatening.

_ A lover's eyes cut deeper than a knife _

“And you don’t have the right to hide things from me!” Sehun replies and crosses his arms on his chest.

Jongin clicks his tongue then chuckles very dryly as if amused “you’re not in the position to say that, love, you’ve been hiding something for weeks, but I’m still patient and not losing my damn temper even if I have every right to! You lied about your changed feelings towards me and screw me if I believe this bull crap”.

“This is different” Sehun defend himself weakly, Jongin hit the sensitive subject and he has absolutely no idea how to win this argument.

“How?!” Jongin arches his brow and challenges the younger with a tilt in his tone and a move of his head.

“Feelings and emotions change, unlike our pasts or facts. I’ve been honest about my love towards you and didn’t want to hurt you, so I had to tell you the truth but you didn’t bother yourself to tell me this small thing so think again and search for the Who is really wrong at this moment” Sehun ends this conversation and walks swiftly to the door.

“Sehun”

He ignores Jongin’s call and makes his way to his office “How is he so sure that he’s right? I can’t believe him! Was it that hard to just inform me about her work here! I truly don’t understand” he murmurs angrily as storms into his own office.

“Do you usually talk this much with yourself?” A familiar voice startles him and he spins quickly on his heels to see Chanyeol sitting comfortably by the desk.

“And are you usually that rude to sneak into someone’s office?!” Sehun remarks wittily then roll his eyes when the blond man chuckles.

“I’m hurt! Did I turn from partner to just someone? It’s been only two days, Sehunie” Chanyeol jokes.

“It will turn into a kicked out someone if you don’t spill why you’re here, you should be back in P. Artiment by now”

“Keeping track of my schedule now? I’m touched” Chanyeol responds and fans his face and pretend to cry.

“Chanyeol!” He raises his voice, he really isn’t in the mood to deal with the man’s stupid comments and annoying act.

The older laughs and holds up his hand in surrender “okay okay don’t kill me! I’m here to ask you a question”

“Then ask” Sehun urges and goes to sit in front of the other male.

“Well, I’m invited to Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae’s engagement party...”

“So what? Are you expecting applause or something?” He sasses the blond man and receives a harsh, but also a playful glare from him.

“No Mr. Sassy Pants, I’m here to take you as my date to the party” now Chanyeol sounds impatient and way more serious than before, no more joker mood.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m going solo which means alone” Sehun snaps his fingers sassily to add to the effect of the last word.

“Okay let me rephrase it - I’m taking you tomorrow’s evening as my date whether you like it or not” Chanyeol copies him and snaps his fingers when he says the last word.

“It’s not a wedding Chanyeol, it’s just a damn party. No one will question you for going on your own”

“But it’s awkward” Chanyeol protests and pouts which makes Sehun laugh.

“And how is it supposed to be less awkward if I go as your date?” He asks curiously.

“You’ll stay by my side, I mean I’m not that close to any of the guests, so as my date I’ll have an excuse to stay close to you and chat with you without walking around like an uninvited third party” he explains quickly then take a breath.

Now when Sehun thinks about it Chanyeol is right, he’s the boss and everyone would be too nervous or scared to actually talk with him even if he’s usually sweet and funny.

“Fine, however, if you plan on acting like a drama gentleman and all this stupidity, then I’ll drown you in a punch bowl” Sehun warns and smiles when Chanyeol laughs and nods.

“Okay I got the warning, no gentleman just Chanyeol” he nods and shows his soft dimpled smile. "So, what got you so worked up earlier?" He adds in question.

Sehun sighs and leans back in his chair "Jongin-ssi's ex is working here" he answers, his tone dripping with venom, and Chanyeol's eyes widen.

"What?" The blond asks intrigued, he rests his chin in his palm before adding "since when? And you didn't know?"

"Obviously! I wouldn't be this riled up if I did" he states as a matter of fact. 'Cause it is. " _Four_ years! She's been working here for four years! He never even mentioned it! You know why? Because the dear Mister didn't want to bother me!" He spills everything in one breath.

"But you're bothered, maybe he expected your reaction that's why he hid it" the elder shares his point of view. Perhaps the younger missed this possibility.

"No hyung, my current reaction is due to Jongin not telling me earlier, he also said that he wasn't planning to tell me anytime soon" Sehun declares, sounding somewhat confused

"Okay, calm down, it won't make any difference now. Don't add fuel to the fire, don't burn the only bridge you have between you and Jongin" Chanyeol says to try and make the other settle down, because his rage won't lead him to any answers or solutions.

"What, hyung? You've become a psychologist in a span of five seconds?" He snorts at his own witty joke.

The taller male rolls his eyes at the sarcastic remark and stands up to take his leave "anyways, I'll let you proceed woth youe work. If we don't meet 'till the party, I'll fitch you out tomorrow's evening at 8. Bye for now" he mrumurs his farewells and steps out of the office.

Sehun sighs tiredly and moves to sit in his chair behind the desk. Right now, he needs to focus on work and wrok only.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happened, ha?
> 
> But the next chapter is much much better. 
> 
> You have my word ;-))


	12. "It's easy to feel, but difficult to spell. Love, dear heart, is half-heaven, half-hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people ;))
> 
> So this is the chapter and guess what? 
> 
> There's a surprise for you, my dears ;))
> 
> Enjoyy

Sehun is putting on the blazer that matches his navy blue trousers, with nothing underneath it. He puts on his off white Louis Vuitton shoes and chooses some accessories to go with the look.

The layered silver chains glistening on his exposed chest, plus the rings he adds on his fingers. He styles his raven hair all swept back, except for few strands that fall on his eyebrow.

He finishes off with few sprays of his favorite Cologne. With a last look at his appearance in the mirror, he nods to himself in satisfaction and leaves the bedroom.

He takes only his phone since Chanyeol is picking him up. He still has a few extra minutes until the latter shows up, so he enters his kitchen to grab a cup of water.

His phone beeps, interrupting him in the middle of sipping his water; he puts the glass down and turns on the lock screen.

_'I'm downstairs. Should I come up?'_ He reads the text from Chanyeol. The raven replies back saying ' _no need'_ and makes his way toward the door, he grabs his long white coat and steps out.

Walking out of his apartment complex, he spots an unfamiliar flashy blue car and a man leaning on its hood. Getting closer, Sehun recognizes the man as no other than Park Chanyeol.

Another look at the car and he can tell it's a freaking Lamborghini, yes a Lamborghini. Geez, this hyung and his dramatics... Will never change.

"Last time I checked we were going to an engagement party, not a cars show" he comments when he's counted feet away.

At his sudden voice, the blond male turns his head to the side and watches as Sehun gets closer to him. He whistles teasingly at the latter's appearance and receives an instant eye roll.

The younger is grateful for the already dark skies because he definitely doesn't want the elder to comment on his blushed cheeks.

The raven male takes a moment to look at the elder. He's impressed, to say the least. The all-black suit and button-up going well with his ashy blond hair, making him appear sharper.

"Ohh, looks like Cinderella has surprisingly arrived right at the time" Chanyeol smirks playfully and stands up to his full height. 

Sehun ignores the taller's joke and rounds the car to get into the passenger seat. Chanyeol chuckles softly at him and gets into the car as well.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at their destination -a bar called 'The Eve' written in a neon pink light. Sehun may have heard of it before, but he's not sure.

Chanyeol parks the car and they enter the reserved bar together. Despite the early hour, it looks like most of the guests are already here.

The lights are on, slightly dimmed and there's nice music playing in the background, yet not loud as it usually is in bars.

"Baekhyun-ssi and his fiancé sure have a good taste" Chanyeol observes, taking in the pleasant sight and nodding his head approvingly.

"Yup, classic Baek" Sehun agrees.

At the mention of the latter's name, he glimpses the pair at the entrance and makes his way towards them.

"Sehunie" he smiles fully at the younger, his face glowing from happiness and if Sehun says it doesn't make him happy seeing his hyung like that, he would be a complete liar.

"Mr.Park, I'm glad you came" he turns to the taller male, a polite smile adorning his soft features while he greets him.

Chanyeol returns the gesture, waving his hand dismissively "of course I'll come, and you can call me Chanyeol". Baekhyun grins at him and leads them both to a table.

The table is high and rounded, decorated with some colorful flowers and a candle giving off a soft and romantic vibe. A waitress comes later and offers them drinks.

Sehun isn't really the drinking type, so he decides to take a glass of champagne while Chanyeol takes only a glass of coke.

"Hyung, if you want to drink it's fine; I can drive us back home" Sehun offers as maybe the blond male wants to drink and can't since he's the driver.

The elder shakes his head and lips stretched into a reassuring smile "no, it's fine I really don't mind" he confirms and sips his drink.

Few colleagues pass by their table, part starting a conversation, but keeping it very short and part bow politely and leave. All of them greet Chanyeol formally, apparently intimidated by his presence.

Sehun notes the slight discomfort on the other's face, even though he tries not to show it and keeps smiling. The raven closes the small distance between them, their shoulders brushing.

"You okay?" He asks him in a low tone, the older male glances his way with a weird expression on his face the younger can't reprehend.

"Yeah, it's just weird. I'm usually around people whom I know very well, that I can talk and laugh freely with" he presses his lips in a thin line and tucks his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"Well, I would've said 'I'm here', howbeit it looks like I am not good enough for your Majesty" Sehun retorts jokingly to try and cheer the elder, he even goes as far as poking his chest multiple times.

His plan seems to be working as Chanyeol chuckles softly at the younger's childish behavior "don't worry, you're more than enough, darling" he rejoins and pokes Sehun back, making him laugh.

After laughing and joking some more, they calm down and the atmosphere is rather relaxed.

Jongin is chatting with Jongdae when Baekhyun joins them as well, telling his fiancé everyone are mostly here and Jongin hears him murmuring Sehun's name.

At the mention of his lover's name, the tanned male roams his gaze around the room. Detecting him is practically easy for Jongin since he's outstanding.

He spots him a few tables away, standing with no other than Park and he surpasses the urge to roll his eyes. For a while now, they appear to be very close and Jongin can't exactly say he's happy about it. More like the opposite.

Again, they're too close for comfort being touchy and laughing so much. He tears his gaze away from them and stares elsewhere.

Sehun still didn't spot Jongin, so he stares around discreetly. Seconds later his eyes fall on his sunkissed lover, dazzling in all his gorgeous glory.

He's wearing a black striped blazer, a pair of black slacks and his usually parted brown hair is swept all the way back, exposing his forehead and dark brows.

No matter how used he is to the latter's visuals it shocks him over and over again every time. The glow of his skin and his strong yet dangerous aura will always render Sehun speechless.

Jongin suddenly felt the familiar tingling sensation of being watched, so he looks around him and sees his beautiful lover staring his way.

The younger looks somewhat dazed, but quickly snaps out of whatever it was and his eyes focus on Jongin before he realizes he's staring and turns his head.

The young man shakes off these thoughts out his head, he blinks quickly and the last thing he expected was to meet a pair of eyes across the room; dark brown orbs that pierce his soul.

Sehun widens his eyes comically and averts his gaze fast. His chest and cheeks grow hot at being caught staring.

He strikes a random conversation with Chanyeol to shake off the embarrassment and tries to act cool as if nothing happened.

The flustered state of Sehun results in Jongin chuckling to himself. It was so cute to see him like this again, so soft and adorable.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are witnessing the exchange from the side, and know if they sit and wait for one of them to act they'll get to the grave before anything happens, so they take the matters into their own hands.

The engaged couple nods at each other and set the plan.

"Our dear guests" Jongdae’s loud and cheery voice echoes from the microphone and gets everyone's attention.

'His voice is very loud and clear naturally, no point of using the mic really' Sehun thinks internally.

"Thank you all for coming, we hope you're enjoying yourselves" some people cheer and others yell a 'yes'

Jongdae looks pleased with the response and smiles his signature cat-like smile "since it's our engagement party, we wanted to request for a favor from two of our dearest friends. They used to dance when we attended university and we'll be happy if they dance now"

All the guests stare around, wondering who they might be.

Sehun's gut tells him he won't like what's coming. He spots Baekhyun striding his way from afar, and yep, he definitely won't like it.

"Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, please make your ways to the center" Jongdae announces with a smirk.

At hearing his own name Sehun gapes, he looks over at Jongin to see him spurring the same shocked expression.

A tug on his arm wakes from his shock and he turns to see Baekhyun smiling sweetly and flattering his eyes at him innocently.

Applause erupts through the bar, encouraging them to step forward.

Sehun glances at Chanyeol who's stifling a laugh at the scene. The younger stared at him desperately to gel him, yet all he does is a shrug and raise his hands as if he's helpless.

Traitor.

Jongin is astonished at the turn of events. Jongdae shows up at his side and tugs him along "what the hell are you doing, Chen?" He hisses at his best friend.

The latter merely ignores him and just throws a wink his way. Jongin lets out an annoyed sigh but doesn't protest.

Baekhyun tugs Sehun from his arm, yet the younger stays plastered in his spot "come on, Sehunie. It's my engagement party, you can't say no to me" the older make uses the effective excuse.

Sehun attempts his best to resist his hyung's pout and puppy eyes "please" Baekhyun pleads in a whine and all it takes is a second for the raven to give in.

"Fine" he groans in defeat, the shorter male whoops and drags him. "For your information, I'm not letting go of this quietly. Expect a long weekend date with files and mails" he claims with a scoff.

At the center of the bar, where it's usually the dancing floor, he sights Jongin standing there looking the least pleased over the situation.

Baekhyun pushes him lightly towards the latter, he composes himself and hides his nervousness behind an indifferent expression.

When both young men are barely a foot away, the song 'I Got This' by Jay Park starts playing from the speakers. Sehun curses the engaged couple in his head at choosing this specific dance. Of course, it's on purpose.

"You still remember the choreography?" Jongin questions the younger. Sehun confirms it with a small nod and just like that, they start dancing.

This dance is pretty intimate, some parts of it they'll have to touch and be close. They dance in perfect sync with each other, because when it comes to dancing, it's natural.

It's now the part where Sehun puts his hands on Jongin’s chest, the latter wraps his arm around his thin waist and pulls him closer.

Their faces are so close, inches apart causing the raven to gulp and he tries his best to avoid his lover's gaze.

This moment strikes a lot of old memories, beautiful ones and Sehun misses it, even if he's made a little it still aches to see where they were and where they're now.

He wishes for all this torture to end, to hug Jongin tightly and never let go. No one knows when he'll be able to tell him the truth, that he had to lie and keep this mess to himself.

Maybe Jongin will give up on him. On their love, and really... Who can blame him? All Sehun does is run away from him and giving him a cold shoulder, he's bound to get tired of the chasing game one day and leave.

And Sehun isn't sure what may happen when it all falls apart, yet he knows for a fact that the pain he's feeling now will be nothing to what will come.

The angsty thoughts fill his eyes with unshed tears, however, he holds them back. He can't cry now, especially not in front of the elder.

Jongin spins the younger around as part of the chreo, a simple glimpse at his lover's soft face is all it takes for him to see the sad frown and the glistening of yet to be shed tears.

_Some nights, you dance with tears in your eyes_

The sight shatters his heart, he can't bear seeing Sehun burdened and do nothing, he has to do something.

It drives crazy, he's that close to going insane. It kills him that Sehun doesn't confide in him, can't share his problems with him. His lover of _four_ years and best friend of _seven_ years. It's confusing and most of all it hurts.

Sehun sees the look in the latter's eyes and he's sure his own orbs reflect the same feeling. All the longing and love, but he can't let his guard down again... He has caused enough damage.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Jongin is thankful for the ending of the song and they stop dancing, the guests all cheer and clap but Jongin blurs his surroundings, focusing only on one thing. His lover.

Sehun bows and leaves the scene quickly, he faintly hears Baekhyun inviting everyone to dance. He makes his way to the restrooms.

Jongin sees a perfect chance and doesn't waste it, he emerges immediately after he sees where Sehun is going.

He steps faster towards the restroom, checks that no one will bother them while he talks with Sehun he opens the door and slams it loudly behind him. The younger stops in his tracks and turns around with a surprised expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sehun remarks.

Jongin hurries and checks that all the stalls are empty then locks the door "Let's see to where you can run now, my love".

The raven-haired male rolls his eyes and stays rooted in his spot "I don't have to run, but I also won't talk" he snaps his finger sassily and walks to the door anyway.

Jongin's anger is still contained and the last person he wants to spill it all on is Sehun but with all this even he was going crazy - Sehun's indifference towards him is torture.

Before Sehun gets the chance to unlock the door, Jongin backs him against it and grips the handle to not allow the raven-haired to escape so easily. 

"Not so quickly" Jongin states and traps Sehun between his hands.

"Jongin!" Sehun warns and tries to push the other male away but to no avail - the brown-haired male doesn't even budge and just stares at his lover.

"I'm sick of playing cat and mouse with you, Sehun. You're gonna spill everything now! Right at this moment!" Jongin grits his teeth, his blood boiling.

Sehun sees an unfamiliar glint in the other's eyes, like a raging fire. He had seen him beyond angry before, however, he was never at the receiving end of the rage and for the first time since knowing Jongin, he's slightly afraid.

He attempts to free himself and keep some distance between them, yet the tanned male isn't allowing him to move a muscle "Jongin, move." Sehun utters in a calm tone.

"No, Sehun.Today what I say is gonna happen" Jongin retorts in a low warning voice, then adds "I've had enough of this crap! You're mad at me? Fine, be mad, but I get to be mad at you as well!"

Sehun glares at the elder to back off, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage at witnessing all this raw anger coming from the latter and directed at him.

Jongin glowers right back at him.

Being cold and fighting fire with fire won't do, so the raven decides it'll be better if he's gentle and calm. "Jongin, please" he pleads softly.

Hearing the soft plea leaving Sehun's mouth slowly melts away all his rage and looking into his lover's dark orbs he sees that there's no point of acting so rough.

He closes his eyes and sighs dejectedly, it's really starting to take a toll on him.

The older male moves away from Sehun's personal space and watches as the younger opens the door and escapes. Again.

He lets out a frustrated growl and kicks one of the stalls doors. He curses his weakness toward Sehun and how the younger can easily affect him and turns the softness he has for him against him.

Sehun walks back quickly to the party, he goes to his table with Chanyeol and lets out a sigh of relief. He checks his phone for the time, 11:45 pm it says.

The guilt is bubbling up in his chest, nearly suffocating him. He feels awful for using Jongin's feelings this way to escape, but he had to do it.

"What's up with you?" Chanyeol raises his eyebrow in question, raking his gaze all over Sehun's expression to pinpoint the matter.

"Can we please leave, hyung?" Sehun voices his request without answering the question.

The blond glances at him in confusion but nods nonetheless "sure, let's go". They take their hanged coats and step out of the bar.

"Looks like you have both your shoes, Cinderella" Chanyeol will always find a moment to joke, in regardless of the sich. Sehun snorts and only shakes his head.

Meanwhile, Jongin is composing himself again and makes his way out of the restroom. Back at the party, he doesn't spot Sehun or Chanyeol for that matter, meaning they left.

The brown-haired feels drained and decides to go back home as well. He finds the engaged couple in the crowd and with a quick and final congratulations, he leaves.

The drive to Sehun's apartment is mostly quiet. Minutes later, Chanyeol stops the car next to the building's entrance.

"Goodnight" Sehun wishes, he unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door of his side to get out, but halts at hearing Chanyeol calling his name.

"Sehun"

He turns his head around, humming in question.

"You can always talk to me, you know that right?" Chanyeol smiles at him, his doe eyes filled with sincerity. He unmistakably sensed something is wrong.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you" he replies in a low voice, he waves at him goodbye and enters the building to his apartment.

Unlocking the door, he takes off his coat the shoes and walks straight to his bedroom. He's tired, so tired. Physically and mentally.

He changes his clothes to a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, going through his night routine he finishes and throws his heavy body at the bed.

Reaching for his phone, he sends Jiyoung a text saying he's sick and will not show up to work tomorrow and with that, he turns off the lights and falls asleep.

°°°

As usual, at 9 am Jongin makes his way to the company. He takes the elevator to the eleventh floor to his office.

He passes by Clara's desk and greets her. He has enough time on his hands till the first meeting of the day starts, so he sits down behind his desk and studies the piled up papers.

On his way to the conference room, the brown-haired decides to pay his dear lover a visit. Perhaps now that they're both calm and civil, some progression will happen.

Jongin knocks on the door a few times waiting for the younger's affirmation to enter the office, however long seconds pass and no response is heard.

He opens the door slowly, poking his head inside and looking for the raven male. Confusion takes over his features when he doesn't spot him.

Well, maybe he didn't show up yet.

Jongin closes the door and retreats to the meeting.

At lunch break, the tanned male is about to leave when he bumps into Clara. Since she's also involved in the project, she's bound to know if Sehun is here.

"Clara" he calls her before she goes down the flight of stairs.

"Yes, sir?" She turns around to face him

"Do you know if Sehun is here?"

"Jiyoung-ssi informed me that Mr. Oh won't be able to attend work today" she rejoins.

"Thanks" he thanks her and dismissed her.

For a mere moment, Jongin is a hot worried, as maybe Sehun isn't feeling well, yet he knows the younger too well.

He's certainly avoiding Jongin after yesterday's evening. The brown-haired exhales a displeased sigh and leaves the building.

°°°

The day after, Sehun is getting ready for work. He stayed home yesterday because he didn't feel like going, plus he's sure as his name that Jongin was waiting for his presence, so they could talk.

He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, white dress pants with a black stripe on both sides and a white denim jacket on top and puts on his black Stan Smith sneakers.

Putting some accessories, he stares at the silver bracelet and smiles. How much he misses his hyung, they haven't met in a year or even more.

The young male takes his car keys and steps out of his apartment. He places his bag on the passenger seat next to him and turns on the engine.

Arriving at TECH-INK he parks his car and turns it off. He's weirdly craving some coffee right now, so before entering the company, he crosses the street to visit the café.

He enters through the automatic glass doors, it's still pretty early so the place only has few patrons.

Walking towards the counter to order, he halts in his track at spotting a familiar figure standing there. Jongin?

The person that looks suspiciously like the elder, moves his head to the side and Sehun panics.

Yup! It's definitely Jongin.

He yelps and quickly leaves the place, all the same, it looks he's not lucky enough today as Jongin easily catches up to him and grabs him from his elbow.

"Sehun" the elder calls his name and turns him around to face him. "We need to talk" he states in a serious tone.

"How many times do I have to say it? We have nothing to talk about, Kai" the raven-haired proclaims indifferently.

Every single time Sehun uses his formal name, it irks Jongin more, for the reason that it sounds so cold and harsh coming from his lover.

"Listen to me, Sehun. I k-" he's cut off by the sound of his phone's ringtone. He gets it out of his pocket and declines, yet it rings again a second later. His eye twitches in irritation at the persistent caller, if he doesn't answer they'll keep calling.

"Stay here. Don't you dare move" he warns the younger in a stern tone and moves aside to answer the phone call.

Sehun watches as Jongin steps away and he contemplates whether he should run or not? No, no there's no point, he'll catch him in a snap of fingers.

The raven's own phone pings, notifying him of a new message. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and presses the button to turn on the screen.

It's from an unknown number, and all he can see from it on the screen is the word ' _Cotton_ '.

He frowns to himself in confusion and about to open the message, when suddenly and out of nowhere two bulky guys in black suits show up in front of him.

He feels a little intimidated by their presence and with the way they get closer to him. He attempts to ask them what they want when they close upon him.

"W-what?" He stutters, panic rising up in his body. The two men don't reply or utter a single word and in a span of a second both grab him from his arms and carry him away.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" he raises his voice and tries to pull away from their strong grasps "Who are you? The hell you want?? Let go! Jerks!!" He yells and kicks with all his might to get away yet the men don't even budge.

"Jongin! Help!" He shouts the elder's name to help him even though he can't see the other with the way the men are holding and grabbing him.

They drag him along until they stop next to a sleek black van, and it creeps Sehun even more. One of the two opens the door and Sehun pushes and punches the other to let go of him.

The grip on his arm loosen for a moment, he uses it to his advantage and pulls free to run away, however he doesn't get far away when one of them gets a hold on him and throws his body over his shoulder.

"Let! Me! Go! You asshole! Help!! Jongin!! Jongin! help!" he keeps screaming in vain, kicking and punching his abductor.

Despite everything, his attempts go to vail when the men shove him in the black van...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of the end?
> 
> Surprising isn't it?? ;))
> 
> What's gonna happen?  
> Your thoughts??


	13. "Life is like an elevator. Sometimes you have to stop and let people off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo
> 
> Sorry for taking so freaking long :'))
> 
> I have a lot of exams 
> 
> I'll try to upload this week again , sorryyyy
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter

Jongin is talking on the phone with a colleague when all of a sudden he hears Sehun yelling.

He turns around and the sight that greets him freezes him in his spot, his eyes widen in horror and his phone call forgotten.

_Sehun._

His Sehun is getting dragged forcibly by two men clad in a black suit, the latter yelling at them to let go and shouting Jongin’s name to help him.

"Sehun! Sehun!" He snaps out of the shock that took over his body and runs toward the van but he's too late, as when he's in the middle of the way to get there they shove Sehun into a van and drives away.

"No! Fuck! Sehun!" He yells and sprints to his car to follow the black van. He quickly climbs in and turns the engine on, speeding off immediately after the van.

Sehun rights himself up after being shoved not so gently into the van, raising his head he's met with a pair of dark brown eyes covered with clear glasses.

The scene nearly makes the raven lose his balance again and he shakes his head aggressively to be sure he isn't hallucinating, yet opening his eyes it's still the same.

"H-hyung?" He voices his shock at seeing the older male in front of him. The latter's smile widens, highlighting his cheeks like the sun itself shines there.

"Did you miss me?"

He takes Sehun from the arms and pulls him down to sit next to him. The younger beams at his hyung, he throws himself at the latter and wraps his arms around him.

Junmyeon returns the hug as tightly as the other, chuckling softly at his cuteness "so you indeed missed me" he states teasingly.

"No, I didn't! It had only been two years" sehun responds cheekily, flipping his nonexistent long hair at the nape.

"Brat!" Junmyeon huffs jokingly and ruffles the raven's perfectly styled hair "once a brat, always a brat" he adds with nothing other than fondness present in his tone.

"I actually thought I was being kidnapped" Sehun states, leaning backward in his seat and getting comfy.

"Well, it's our tradition, right, Sehunie?" The elder declares smugly,

"Your tradition, hyung. Yours" the raven phrase, 'cause really Junmyeon was the one to start this game randomly.

It was something close to nine or eight years ago, Sehun was on his way home after school; a block or two away to his house, he was abruptly carried up by someone as he was walking.

The person who carried him ran fast and Sehun kicked and yelled at them to put him down just like he did prior to meeting his hyung now.

And that person turned out to be nonother than Junmyeon, laughing at his distressed and panicked reaction.

Sehun was so pissed at his hyung's 'so not cool' prank -as the younger version of himself stated- that he didn't speak to him for a whole week. Of course, the petty Sehun wouldn't let go of it easily.

"Oh, really? And how about that time you kidnapped me in the middle of my engagement party?" The elder remarks in amusement, challenging his precious donsaeng.

"That was one time. Unlike you! This might be the tenth time you do it" the younger comments, huffing sassily at his hyung.

"You should've predicted it though. The Cotton wasn't for nothing. It was a warning" Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't really have time to read, your men already showed up and took me," Sehun says defensively.

"As I c-" The dark brown haired words are interrupted by a loud and persistent honking outside. Junmyeon turns his head and glances through the glass and lets out a snort.

"Sehunie, someone is following us, and I'm certain it's no one other than your dear boyfriend" Junmyeon's lips stretch in an entertained grin.

"Oh shit! Right! I forgot about Jongin!" See in face palms and hurries to get his phone out. Jongin must be so worried, especially that he witnessed everything.

The line connects almost immediately, "Sehun? Sehun! Is that you? Are you okay?" Jongin rushes in, his voice full of worry and fear.

"Yes, Jongin I'm fine. Calm down" the raven speaks in a calm tone, to not pour gasoline on a raging fire.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm the fuck down? I just saw you getting abducted in front of my eyes! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Jongin! Jongin! I'm totally fine! I swear. It's my friend, he pranked me that's all" Sehun tells him the truth. No reason to lie anyway.

"Pranked you? You expect me to believe this nonsense?" The elder scoffs loudly at his lover.

"No, really! I promise! You can go back to work" he tries his best to convince the other.

"Sehun, I am not going anywhere before I see you and take you to my side" the latter stated firmly and the words warm up Sehun's whole body.

"Seriously I'm perfectly fine. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Trust me" he softens his voice more to convince Jongin.

"..."

"Fine, but don't you think I'm gonna be in peace by leaving. I give you one hour, if you're not present in the company in an exact hour I'll call all the police force" the latter finally gives in, but Sehun knows he won't rest until he sees him.

"Okay, I'll be there don't worry" Sehun promises

"You better" Jongin phrase and hung up.

Junmyeon laughs softly at the younger, who blushes at the older male's teasing. He sticks his tongue out and ignores him.

Jongin contemplates whether he should believe Sehun or not. The whole situation is so suspicious, nothing makes sense.

What if those men were really after his love? What if they are the reason behind Sehun's runaway? Maybe they threatened the younger and told him to call Jongin and stop him from following?

The endless trail of questions is driving him crazy. How can he possibly know what the hell is going on when Sehun keeps hiding and leaving?

The tanned male hits the steering wheel angrily, cursing at nothing in particular. He inhales and exhales deeply, trying to relax the build up tension and agitation in his limbs.

He reluctantly drives back to the company. Parking the vehicle, the young man enters the building and makes his way straight to his office.

Jongin can't even sit down at this moment, only pacing left and right in the expansive room, waiting for Sehun to appear.

What seems like forever later, a couple of knocks echoes throughout the office; "come in" Jongin affirms to enter.

The door opens slowly and Sehun steps in, the first thing the elder does is hurry to his lover and check up on him to make sure he's not hurt.

He holds Sehun's face between his palms and inspects it hastily "are you sure you're okay?" He asks, worries swimming in his dark orbs.

Sehun covers the latter's hands with his own and lowers them slowly "I'm completely fine, Jongin. It was really just a frequent prank my friend pulled on me" he reassures the stressed male.

Jongin steps away and lets out a stretched sigh; he pulls his hair back harshly, strands falling on his forehead. The elder eyes Sehun and squint's eyes at him.

Sehun watches as Jongin invades his personal space and grabs the latter forearm firmly to sit him down on the couch.

The brown-haired male sits across of him on the glass table placed in the middle, the look in his eyes serious and if Sehun didn't know better he would say it's borderline cold.

"As much as I want to believe you, Sehun, I don't. Nothing adds up" Jongin voices his thoughts, eyes not leaving Sehun's own.

"Jongin, I would never lie in regards to something so serious" Sehun claims quickly and it was a wrong move because his accidentally rushed reply makes the other suspicious.

Great work, Oh Sehun. G R E A T.

Jongin squints his eyes at him "you're not exactly giving off the vibe of being relaxed" he read his lover's behavior.

The raven exhales a long breath and stares at the older male, he doesn't know what else he can say to ease Jongin off the matter.

The tanned male moves his hands and takes Sehun's own in his gently "Sehun, yes, we might be on really bad terms right now, but that doesn't mean I can easily turn my back, in fact, I could never do such thing. So please, for the millionth time, I'm asking you yet again to tell me everything you're hiding. Can't you see all the harm this secret of yours is causing? You're simply letting it get in between us and ruin everything beautiful. How can we go on if we're apart, hmm? Tell me. If there's a way to throw it all away, tell me."

The deep words Jongin says stings Sehun's heart like cigarette burns. He's right, his lover is damn right, yet what is Sehun supposed to do? What? If he gives in to his feelings it'll be Jongin's downfall and all the things he did and risked would be for nothing.

Witnessing his lover's struggle and desperation is eating him alive, the flame that never died down is raging in him again, taking over his insides and it's unbearable...

He has to win the painful battle against his hurting heart.

Sehun pulls his hands away from Jongin's grasp and stands up abruptly, putting on his best apathetic expression he looks down at the still sitting male

"If you can't throw it away, just burry it" he doesn't wait to see the hurt and disappointment latching onto the latter face, so he steps out of the office swiftly without a glimpse back.

_Be careful with your words, once they're said, they can only be forgiven, no_ _forgotten. _

Jongin watches as the younger walks out of the office after saying these words. The cold words he never imagined leaving his lover's beautiful and soft lips.

He's so lost.

What if Sehun truly left? What if it was Jongin denying the truth all along? Perhaps Sehun indeed fell out of love with him? Perhaps he's hanging on a fragile branch and his only solution is to let go...

°°°

Sehun drives to P. Artiment to retrieve a few files for the Lyotin's project. He could've easily asked of Baekhyun to send him all he needs, but with all due honesty, he missed his own office and wanted to pay it a visit.

Stepping out of the elevator, he walks down the hallway that leads to his office and goes over to Baekhyun's desk to greet him.

As he gets closer to the mentioned desk he spots Baekhyun and his fiancé chatting on the side with one another, at this point they're inseparable.

"Morning hyungs" he greets loudly to get the couple's attention; at the sound of his voice, they turn their heads his direction and smiles softly.

"Hiii, Hunnie!" His ever cheerful hyung greets back cheerfully and moves closer to where Sehun is standing "what are you doing here? Missed me that much?" Baekhyun flatters his eyelashes playfully and Sehun chuckles lowly.

"More like missed my office, but sure whatever floats your boat, hyungie" the younger remarks cheekily causing the red hair male to roll his eyes.

"Brat" Baekhyun scoffs at him and flicks his partly long hair to the side dramatically which amuses both Sehun and Jongdae.

"Anyways, I came to take some old files regarding the Lyotin's hotel chains blueprints" he informs the shorter male who stops him before he proceeds to his own office.

"You won't find them till tomorrow if you look through the folders, wait few minutes and I'll transfer it all to the computer and print them" his hyung declares and rounds his desk to start working.

Sehun can tell it will take a while so he turns over to Jongdae"hyung, let's sit in the office meanwhile" he offers and Jongdae nods in confirmation.

Both men stride inside the raven's room and settle down on the armchairs, the space filled with comfortable silence.

Jongdae is observing his engagement ring, a content and happy smile adorning his features.

"Finally, ha? After five years you two are getting married" Sehun comments breaking the silence.

Grinning Jongdae lift his head up "Maybe if things went the right way, you could have been engaged too" is what he says to the raven

"I wish that was possible" Sehun murmurs loud enough for the elder to hear. He really wants to, just if things were easier...

"It had been one month, yet you didn't give an explanation to any of us why it's not possible" Jongdae exclaims, his eyebrows furrowed in question

Sehun sighs.

"Forget us all, but Jongin has every right to know" Jongdae continues

"I already told him that my feelings have changed for him" The younger keeps lying the same stupid lie

Chen scoffs at the latter's 'hilarious' respond "you need a lie better than this one, Sehunie" Jongdae's lips curl up in bemusement. Unimpressed to say the least.

"Maybe it will all go differently. Maybe we can be friends and go back to the way it was before we started dating" Sehun states and shrugs his shoulder

"You don't possibly believe that, do you? A love that is so strong can not end in a snap of fingers. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me now that you wouldn't have said yes to Jongin when he planned to propose to you on your anniversary night" riled up the spills what wasn't meant for the younger to hear.

Sehun eyes widen comically, nearly falling out of their sockets "propose?" He stutters, his brain short circuits for a moment

Jongdae curses to himself "I wasn't supposed to say that, but since it had been exposed I'll say. Yes, he wanted to propose and I personally went with him to help buy the rings" he decides to share the truth with the latter

Sehun stares with shock, his eyes filling with tears "oh my gosh, what did I do?" He mumbles quietly.

Jongin wanted to propose on the same day Sehun chose to break up with him cruelly, his lover planned to spend the rest of his life with him, yet what Sehun did? He went and broke his heart and ruined all his expectations.

Sehun starts to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks. He's such an idiot! A jerk! What has he done to his love?

"You shouldn't have known about this, but maybe this can make things right again"

The raven doesn't say anything, he buries his head in his hands and sobs "what did I do?" He keeps repeating the same sentence

"Sehunie, you still have a chance to fix this. No use of crying over spilled milk" the elder attempts to comfort him and reaches out to hug him.

"Jongin didn't give up yet and you shouldn't either" the shorter male mutters softly to Sehun, maybe that will make him reconsider his decisions.

"It doesn't depend on me, hyung there are others on the line" Sehun isn't paying attention to what spills out of his mouth

"What? What do you mean?" Jongdae asks in confusion, he frowns at his younger friend

Sehun composes himself a little when he releases he said something he wasn't supposed to say "I already said too much. Sorry hyung" he apologizes, wiping his still falling tears.

"Sehun what do you mean others are on the line and what does it have to do with you and Jongin?" His hyung doesn't let go of the matter, pressing on it more.

Sehun stares at his friend with pleading eyes "please hyung doesn't press, I I already said too much. I want to stay alone if you don't mind".

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Sehun" Jongdae apologizes sincerely, he ruffles the younger's soft hair affectionately and leaves him alone.

The moment Jongdae closes the door behind him, Sehun breaks down to more tears and cries softly to himself.

Everything just keeps getting worse when all he's trying to do is fix it. It's like a brick wall falling slowly on him, brick after brick.

Baekhyun bursts into his offices before he gets a chance to cry away the whole morning, his assistant sounds panicked as he talks.

"Where's Jongdae?" He calls loudly

"What's wrong? He just left"

"No no no"

"Hyung what's wrong?!"

"That's what wrong!" Badkhyun responds with heavy breathing and hands Sehun the tablet in his hand "read it!"

"I have to call Jongdae! Jongin can't see this! The man will burn the whole building down with Park Chanyeol in it if he sees that!" Baekhyun yells and sticks the phone to his ear "hello? Jongdae love we have a problem!... I sent you something and while you read it I need you to rush to TECH-INK and distract Jongin before he sees it!...just do it!....yup that was my reaction too! Now hurry up!"

Sehun stares with disbelief as he reads the article in dispatch and sees the photos attached with it.

> ' _Chaebol Park Chanyeol spotted with another young male leaving his house at midnight (photo), we are suspecting that his companion is his lover since this isn't the first time they're seen in public. We also spotted them having breakfast together and leaving a bar while each of them is dressed formally (photos). Our sources also found that the handsome lover is a director at P.Artiment, his name and exact role at the company is yet to be revealed'_

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a problem with Tumblr so I can't add the mentioned photos in the Scandal but I'll try to add them later
> 
> Hope you liked it anyways ;)


	14. "Give away the end. Tell me it's us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised before
> 
> Another chapter this week :))
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Jongin is sitting in his office, sifting through a file as Clara walks into the open doored room "Mr. Kim" she calls making Jongin lift his head up.

"Yes?" He answers, he looks at his assistant to see her holding a pile of papers in her hands and waiting at the door. 

"Are you occupied? Shall I return later?" Clara asks politely ready to retract her steps, Jongin shakes his head and gestures for her to step inside.

She strides over and stands next to his desk to place the documents in front of him. "Mr. Choi sent these this morning and he requests of us to view the documents and add the required changes in preparatory to the field check-up" she explains the content of the papers.

"Sure" the brown-haired male smiles at his assistant and takes the papers to read. He finishes reading the first one and passes it to Clara to take notes.

While she writes down her notes, Jongin's eye comes across the woman's tablet that is very close to his hand and the screen is still on, he moves his eyes, but immediately looks back again when he spots a very familiar name written on it.

_'Park Chanyeol'_ and _'P. Artiment'._ Their partner's name is displayed on the screen in bold lines. He really couldn't care less about the other male's business, unless it has something to do with the partnership.

He turns to his assistant "Clara, what is this about? Did something happen to P. Artiment?" He questions curiously, pointing at the device.

Clara glances at the screen for long seconds, shifting her weight from leg to the other uncomfortably. The young woman opens and closes her mouth again, failing to utter a word.

The assistant sighs in defeat "it's truly none of my business, sir" she grimaces at her boss and fiddles with the pen in her hand "I think it's better if you look yourself" she retaliates.

Jongin frowns at her weird behavior, nonetheless, he reaches for the tablet and reads the displayed article. The article is about Park Chanyeol dating life, so he can't tell why Clara insists on him reading it.

However, a glimpse at the attached photos the tanned male can easily identify the unknown male with Park.

_Sehun._

Yes Sehun, three pictures of Park Chanyeol and Sehun appearing in all of them.

Dating? Does it say _dating_?

He tries his best to stay calm, at least in front of Clara. At the mention of her name he raises his head up and meets the eyes of his assistant whose lips are pressed in a thin line.

The male hands her back the tablet "I'm sorry you had to see it this way" she apologizes genuinely even though it's isn't her fault. She bows and murmurs "I'll leave for now" and with that, she quickly retreats.

The moment Clara is out, another figure spurs into the office. His best friend Jongdae. The older male appears to be somewhat misplaced, his lips twitched nervously.

Jongin has a hunch on the reason behind the other's sudden arrival to his office.

"Jonginie, hi" the elder greets awkwardly and closes the door after him "I was nearby and came to say hi. How a-"

"Don't even bother, Dae. I know why you're here" he softly cuts his friend off, getting off his chair he rounds the desk to stand before Jongdae.

The older's forced smile disappears and a sympathetic expression takes over his features "you okay?" He asks quietly and follows the younger when he sits down on the sofa.

Jongin rubs his nape not knowing what to say, the thoughts running in his head.

"Oh gosh, why all of this happening?" He mumbles in confusion and exasperation to no one in particular. The talk he had with Sehun this morning jumps into his head, the younger told him to let go, to move on. Maybe that's why. Maybe because Sehun already moved on with his life.

He voices these exact thoughts to his best friend "I think Sehun made his choice and let go of everything between us and it was just me holding on to nothing until now. Maybe I should give up and let go as well, hyung."

His heart breaks at the bitter thought of letting Sehun go, as much as he loves him and rather die than be apart from his lover, it's not only up to him. If Sehun wants to leave then he should-

His depressing thoughts are cut off abruptly by his hyung who shouts "don't!" at him in an alarmed tone.

The tanned male looks over at his friend with furrowed eyebrows "don't what?" He asks, taken aback at Jongdae’s outburst.

"Don't you dare give up!" The shorter male points his finger at him in a warning manner "you both love each other way too much to just toss it all in the trash" he continues.

"How can you be so sure of it? I tried my best, Dae, I really did"

At seeing the other's defeated state, Jongdae decides it will be for the best if he shares his and Sehun's earlier conversation today, as it assured the elder Sehun still indeed loves Jongin. Not that he doubted it in the first place.

"I have to tell you something" he states "but, please don't get mad or scold me". The brown-haired gestures for him to continue talking.

"I might have accidentally told Sehun about the proposal." He spills it fast, yet by the widening of Jongin’s orbs he can tell the latter heard what he said perfectly "It was totally an accident! I swear! It just slipt" he explains himself hurriedly.

"What? Jongdae, why would you do such a thing?" He sighs and leans back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. However, this is not what important" he declares "when I told him that, he started crying, like fully crying and sobbing." By that, he gets his friend's whole attention.

He keeps going "if he didn't have a feeling for you anymore, he would've been upset at this information, perhaps a bit sad, but not crying that much. He kept saying 'what did I do?', also he said something about 'other people on the line, that it doesn't depend on him. I asked him what does he mean, yet all he replied was 'I already said too much".

Jongdae's words confuse Jongin immensely, what could Sehun possibly mean by that? What isn't depended on him? Who are the 'others'?

"You will be an idiot if you give up on him, especially after what I just told you" Jongdae states firmly to his younger friend.

°°°

'Give me a break' Sehun whines internally while he and Baekhyun pace around the spacious office waiting for some news from Jongdae.

Sehun's phone rings, interrupting the tense atmosphere. He goes over to his jacket that he took off earlier and gets it out. Chanyeol's name is on the screen, he accepts the call and puts it to his ear.

"Yes, hyung?"

"Where are you?" The elder sounds anxious

"Umm...at P. Artiment, my office" he answers the other and he's about to ask him if he saw the article, however, the older already hand up. Rude.

Hardly a minute pass when the office's door bursts open, an alarmed Chanyeol appears and enters the room.

"We have a huge problem" Chanyeol states to Sehun "have you seen the article?" He questions, both Sehun and Baekhyun nods.

Notification of a new text message comes from Baekhyun's device. He reads the text and curses under his breath. The red-haired male looks up and exhales loudly "Dae says Jongin already knows, Sehunie" he informs the younger with a pout.

"Fantastic" Sehun gruffs and throws himself carelessly on the armchair. Great, Jongin now saw the stupid scandal and will get it all wrong.

What has Sehun done in his past lives to deserve all of this? A hit after a freaking hit.

Baekhyun pats his head sympathetically and steps out of the room, closing the door after him. Chanyeol gets closer and sits across the raven.

"I'm in huge troubles. I'm a dead man" the taller male murmurs and stands up again just to pace around.

Sehun doesn't understand why he is the one making a big deal out of it and it irks him so he spits it out "why are you getting so worked up about the whole matter? Jongin seeing this means he'll truly think I don't love him anymore and moved on when it's not even close to being the truth! What now? It's gonna piss off your father that's why you're worried?" His tone is accusing.

Chanyeol stops pacing and glares subtly at Sehun "it has nothing to do with my father." He scoffs at the younger's accusation.

"Then why are you sweating it? I should be the anxious one here. I'm more than a little sure this stupid scandal have ruffled Jongin's feathers and believe me when I say no one wants to see an angry Kim Jongin. Like literally _no one_!"

Chanyeol huffs out a breath and crosses his arms over his chest "it's because I am seeing someone currently and the last thing I want is letting something ridiculous such as that to ruin it" he shares his concern.

To say Sehun is surprised would be an understatement. The flirty and playful Park Chanyeol is dating, actually interested in someone. Wow. The raven never saw that coming.

"Oh? You're seeing someone? Interesting. Now I'm curious to know who's that unlucky person" Sehun teases the elder who rolls his eyes at his annoying antics.

"Hahaha! Hilarious, Sehun"

"I know" the younger comments at the latter's sarcastic remark with his own witty response.

"Do that person know?" The raven asks Chanyeol who only shrugs clueless. It's so weird and fresh to witness the older male in this state and if you think Sehun will miss the chance to mess up with him, you thought wrong.

"Welcome on the same boat, Park. Looks like we're drowning together" Sehun flatters his lashes at the other and grins like an idiot.

"Ugh. Brat" Chanyeol groans and moves to smack the younger who dodges the hit swiftly, all the while filled with amusement and enjoys mocking his Hyung.

Chanyeol leaves shortly after saying he's gonna work on removing the article of the media.

Later in the evening, Chanyeol informs Sehun he took care of the sich and the article is no longer in media. Yet, it still won't change the fact his lover saw it, right?

It's vaguely 8 pm as he takes his leave from P. Artiment. Walking to his car, he climbs in and sits there yet to turn the vehicle on and drive off.

Nevertheless, he shows no will to go home at this moment, the foolish article and being aware of the fact Jongin knows can't set him in peace. He must tell his lover it's all crap.

So this is exactly what he does.

Sehun drives back to TECH-INK, arriving at the mentioned building, he parks his Jeep and steps inside the company.

He greets the night shift guard and walks up, the company mostly abandoned at this hour except for the employees working extra hours, who are still present.

Once in the elevator, the raven waits for it to get to the floor of his office. Then it occurs to him! How the hell is he supposed to simply go to Jongin and without further ado explain what happened?

It'll raise the elder's suspicion more since in their last conversation Sehun clearly told Jongin he 'moved on so why would he all of a sudden show up to explain if he didn't care?

Dang, it! He didn't think of that!

Owing to the fact that he's already here, he should find a way to talk to his lover.

The elevator door open at the eleventh floor and Sehun makes his way to the hallway leading to his office but stops right in his tracks when an idea hits him.

His temporary office and Jongin’s one are very close, as in nearly across each other, since the elder himself made this arrangement. Well looks like Sehun can finally benefit from this information.

Glancing around the corner, Sehun notes that Clara's desk is empty and the lights are off, meaning she has left. Jongin’s office lights are on and Sehun thanks the skies that the door is indeed open. Now he just has to pass by nonchalantly so the other will spot him.

Walking slowly, Sehun keeps his posture straight and strides down the hallway. Passing Jongin's office, he's tempted to turn his head and spot the latter, but he convinces himself to not do so.

"Sehun" he's few steps away when he gears Jongin calls his name, freezing him in his tracks. The raven puts on a neutral expression and faces the other male.

"Oh, Jongin, you're still here" he fakes his slight astonishment at the latter's presence.

"We need to talk" Jongin states firmly, ignoring the younger's comment. He does not sound mad or something, howbeit Sehun can visibly sight the displeasure on his face.

"In regards to what?" Sehun lifts his eyebrow up, acting all clueless.

The elder squints his eyes at Sehun, bemused "don't act as there is nothing for us to talk about" his voice is filled with annoyance "my office. Now" is what he orders before walking back.

Welp, his _big_ plan did work.

He follows the older male to the office, Jongin stands in the center and stares at Sehun in anticipation, as if he should be the one to start. Guess he will...

"Listen, Jongin, don't believe any of these crap the press is stating, because none of it is true. I promise" he chooses not to beat around the bushes and get straight to the talk.

Jongin reads his lover's stance, his eyes and the expression on his beautifully carved face and with all honesty, it causes him a bit of happiness inside.

Sehun is opening and explaining the topic on his own, even before Jongin himself brought it up to discussion.

"Why are you explaining this to me?" Jongin asks with a subtle smirk, as much of a good and a smart liar Sehun is, he'll never beat the other up in this particular game. 

Sehun is confused at the latter's question since it's so obvious why he's doing that. "Because it's the truth" he states 'duh' he thinks mentally to himself.

Jongin snorts and shakes his head in amusement "you see, this is your personal life, you can do whatever you want without giving anyone any credits, yet you're here in front of me telling me what is on the tip of your tongue" He takes a couple of steps forward, getting closer to the younger "so, care to enlighten me on the reason you feel obligated to share this with me, in spite of the fact that you have left and moved on?"

The brown-haired male studies the younger and wait patiently for his reply.

Sehun feels trapped, Jongin outsmarted him without batting an eyelid. He has to find a way to get himself out of this self-scoring situation.

"You always find a way to bring up the same topic. Somehow, all of our conversations end up like this. I felt the need to explain because I don't want anyone to think I'm a cheater, especially not the person whom I spent the last four years with" he tells his lover the most part of the truth.

"You're far too loyal to be a cheater, yet it certainly doesn't mean that you're not a liar" the brown-haired male exclaims.

Ouch. That stung.

"Liar? I've been only saying what's real"

"Oh, if that's true then why would you cry when you found out I planned to propose to you?" Jongin crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back on the edge of his desk and a challenging look on his face.

Of course, of course, Jongdae couldn't wait a day and immediately went to tell Jongin. What did he expect? They're best friends in the end.

"The thought of being the cause of someone's heartbreak is something no one can handle" Sehun replies honestly, as he would never want to be the reason behind someone's misery "I'm sorry for that Jongin, I really am".

"You don't have to be, I didn't propose anyway. What's the point of your apology if you're gonna keep lying anyway" Jongin says nonchalantly.

"I have my reason- you know what? I'm not doing this, I wanted to clear things between us regardless of what happened, from now on it's your decision whether you want to believe me or not, Jongin"

"You're not giving me anything to believe! You sputter some nonsense then turn your back on me" Jongin raises his voice slightly, eyes piercing.

"And I'm about to do it again" Sehun states angrily then strides towards the door.

The brown-haired male watches as his stubborn lover walks toward the door to leave. Just like every time, he's running away, but Jongin won't allow it today.

He moves quickly from his place and crosses the room in a second, he closes the ajar door and locks it, he takes the key out and turns to Sehun.

Sehun widens his eyes at the elder's bold behavior and it's so unlike Jongin, yet he remembers a similar scene. He locked him inside the bathroom in Baekhyun and Jongdae's engagement party.

He rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue "Looks like it has become a habit of yours to lock me up in places".

Jongin opens one of the windows and simply throws the key out, all the while grinning widely at the younger as if it's something to be proud of.

Sehun gapes at what the elder just did " what the hell did you do?" He asks in shock, staring at the latter as if he grew another head.

Jongin's smugness is showing all over his features "apologies my love, I guess it just...slipped" he feigns innocence and smiles sweetly.

That was such a dirty move, especially coming from Jongin.

"Since when you play this way, Kim Kai?" Sehun huffs at the latter and goes over to the door and tries to open it even though he knows it won't help.

"Since lying became my companion's profession" the tanned male retorts cheekily yet still classy.

Sehun yanks on the handle few times, then groan in defeat and turn around to see his dear lover sitting comfortably on the couch, not an ounce of concern and it truly irritates the raven.

"Yeah sure, get comfy. How about a cup of coffee too?" Sehun comments sarcastically and Jongin just turns his way and throws a teasing wink his way.

The elder even goes as far as putting his legs on the table and leaning back. Seeing him this relaxed annoys Sehun.

"Kai, open the damn door" the younger orders, yet he gets ignored by his agonizing lover.

Sehun's right eye twitches in irritation and he walks over to the couch where the other is _relaxing._ He stands like a shadow over his head "Jongin, open the door right now or else I'll-"

"Or else what? What will you do? Break the door?" He smirks at the younger and snorts in amusement. "Be my guest" he gestures at the door.

Unfortunately, it is not possible to break the door because it opens toward the inside and trying to break it will be a waste of energy.

"Let. Me. Out." he declares every word alone like he's swallowing words in between.

"I threw the key out of the window, Sehun. You're stuck here with me till the morning whether you like it or not. I suggest you get comfy."

Sehun sighs tiredly, but he's going to retaliate. If he's gonna spend his night pissed off, so is Jongin.

He bends down at the waist and starts poking the elder with his pointer finger "if you don't open this door somehow, Kim Kai, I'll get under your skin".

Jongin ignores the younger's childish behavior and acts as of it isn't bothering him. Because it honestly doesn't.

Sehun presses his lips into a thin line, he wanted to irk the latter, however, it seems like he's the only one who's getting more infuriated.

The raven pokes Jongin harsher since it didn't get him the reaction he wanted before, with every passing moment his poking becomes more aggressive.

At first, Jongin ignores his lover but right now the intruding finger is poking his bicep and chest harshly " enough, Sehun, quit acting like a kid" he rebukes.

'Oh, looks like the plan I sat is working again' the younger thinks to himself happily, laugh evilly in his head. He doesn't stop and keeps going.

Sehun's behavior is really starting to irritated Jongin, he asks of him to stop multiple times yet the latter ignores him.

Jongin flares his nostrils, he had enough. He grasps Sehun's both forearms and yanks him close, making him stop the poking.

Sehun is taken aback when Jongin holds him and pulls him closer, their faces inches apart from each other.

"I said enough, Sehun." He glowers at the raven, his breath ruffling Sehun's fringe slightly due to the close proximity.

Both of the young men freeze up in their places at being this close, looking into one another eyes, none of them dares to move.

Sehun's throat tightens, his lips getting dry and he tries to avert his gaze from Jongin's inviting red lips, but they're so captivating...

_When I saw you first,_

_It took every ounce of me not to kiss you._

_When I saw you laugh,_

_It took every ounce of me not to fall in love._

_ When I saw your soul- _

_It took every ounce of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, guys ;))


	15. "Butterflies and beautiful lies. That's all love really is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :))
> 
> Sorry for taking long,  
> This chapter is longer than usual

Sehun's throat tightens, his lips getting dry and he tries to avert his gaze from Jongin's inviting red lips, but they're so captivating.

Just like the cliche scenes in Rom-Coms, the moment is cut off shortly after when Sehun's phone rings in his back pocket.

He can't tell if he should be grateful for the interruption or upset.

Jongin sighs and curses the stupid device internally for interrupting such a moment, he was a hair away from kissing his lover again.

The raven frowns at the caller ID, it says 'Mom' and the reason he's a little confused is that his mom never calls at this hour and they mostly text. Accepting the call he outs the phone on his ear.

"Mom? Hi" he greets her softly, a smile forming automatically on his face

"Hello to you too, honey, how are you" his mother's gentle and calm voice comes through the other line.

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm good, sweetheart. Are you home or still at work?"

At her question, Sehun looks over at Jongin "Unfortunately, I'm still at work. There's this very annoying matter, keeping me here" he glares subtly.

The elder laughs silently at his remark, aware he means him by that.

"Okay, I'll make it short then. I'm planning to visit you tomorrow if that's alright?"

"Of course, mom, you're welcome anytime you want" Sehun is happy his mom is finally coming to Seoul, it has been long since he last saw her.

"Thank you, honey. I'll call you tomorrow's evening. Love you, goodnight"

"Love you too" after that he hangs up.

"Your mother is visiting soon?" Jongin asks the younger curiously

"Yes, tomorrow" Sehun affirms

"Does she know about us?"

"No, I didn't have a chance to tell her yet, but I'm gonna tell her everything when she arrives" the younger fills in.

"No, don't" Jongin exclaim quickly, he glances at Sehun who is sending him a confused gaze.

"What do you mean no? It's my mom, nothing stays hidden from her" Sehun states as a matter of fact, not understanding the elder.

"She loves seeing us together, don't break the poor woman's heart. She'll leave unsettled and worried about you" the tanned male explains his point of view.

"Then what should I do? Lie to her?" The raven frowns at the latter's ridiculousness.

"I'm certain that won't be a hard task for you, love, owing to the fact you've been lying to me for weeks"

If Sehun says that what Jongin uttered just now isn't hurtful he would be lying, because it does hurt hearing it from his love.

Nonetheless, he's right. Sehun is a liar after all. He tries to not appear affected but he can't always control his gaze especially if it's in regard to Jongin.

"Very well, I'm a liar then. Any other words you want to throw my way? Feel free since you have the whole night anyway" Sehun remarks angrily and crossed his arms on his chest.

Jongin sighs "you're getting mad as if it isn't true! I'm not making things up, Sehun!" He declared in exasperation.

"Of course you aren't! You already said what you wanted to say" the younger rolls his eyes and bites on his tongue as he walks to the other corner of the office, as far away from Jongin.

"Sehun"

"What?!" The younger snaps then roll his eyes. Again.

"Standing in the other side of the room won't change the fact we're locked here together" the elder voices tiredly.

"Oh, what was that voice? Probably a stupid fly" Sehun comments, ignoring the elder childishly.

"Hahaha very funny, love" Jongin huffs sarcastically.

They both stay quiet, avoiding and ignoring the other's presence. Sehun is currently sitting on the floor across the room while Jongin is still in his previous place on the sofa.

The elder rises to his feet then joins the younger on the floor, he faces Sehun and grins "I don't want you to feel lonely" he jokes and earns himself a smack on the arm from the black-haired male.

"Shut up, Jongin" the raven murmurs lowly, yet clear enough for the latter to hear him.

"I'm still older than you, brat!" He responds playfully and bumps his shoulder with the younger's one.

"It's doesn't seem like it, the way you're acting certainly proves that you're still five years old or perhaps less" Sehun declares cheekily. He can't decipher if he likes the other's playful mood or not.

Jongin mocks hurt and grabs his heart as if physically hurt "you better take that back or I'll make you regret it" he threatens jokingly.

Sehun snorts in bemusement "why what are you gonna do? Lock me in a drawer next?" He retorts.

"Oh, you're going to regret that, young man" is Jongin's reply, his lips stretching into a devilish smirk.

Sehun's head is turned to the other way, so the brown-haired uses that moment to his advantage and brings both his hands close to the latter's body to attack him.

He places his hand on Sehun's thin waist and without wasting a second starts tickling his weak spots.

Sehun feels the soft touch of the hand on his side, however, he doesn't have time to react when all of a sudden he bursts into laughter due to the tickling.

"S-stop, I don-don't feel like laughing, stoppp" he tries to talk properly but fails miserably because of Jongin’s merciless tickles.

"I will stop if you surrender, baby"

The elder isn't stopping, he gets a hold on the raven's other side and attacks it as well, making Sehun gasp in between laughs. Sehun attempts to take Jongin's hands off his body, yet the elder isn't letting him.

"Okay, fine! Fine! I give up" Sehun surrender still laughing loudly and inhaling deeply. His stomach hurts due to the sudden laughing fit.

Jongin smiles in satisfaction and chuckles at his lover's state, his face red and scrunched up in a cute way, making him appear younger than his actual age.

Sehun feels lighter thanks to the laugh, but he won't admit he needed it right now, not to Jongin at least.

"You'll get a cold if you sit on the floor all night" Jongin utters, he stands up and pulls the younger with him swiftly without protesting.

He leads him to the couch to sit down and they sit in close proximity. Sehun leans back and closes his eyes to try and get some sleep.

The older male observes his lover and he doesn't hold himself back from reaching his hand and gently caressing the latter's soft skin.

The raven allows Jongin to caress his cheek with his warm hand, he can't explain just how much he missed this sweet and caring touch, he's fighting all his senses to not betray him and give in to his lover.

Looking at the younger male, Jongin concludes that he already fell asleep so he lowers his face to the same level and presses a barely-there kiss on his nose and another longer and firmer one next to his rosy lips.

The soft kisses squeeze Sehun's heart, he uses all his inner power to stop himself from reaching over to the elder and hugging the living light out of him.

He is that close to do exactly that, that close, however, it's as if Jongin have the ability to reads his mind.

Jongin tugs Sehun to his body and lays down on the couch with him. The younger opens his eyes in question and Jongin waves him off.

They lay facing each other, the elder holding Sehun and pressing him firmly to his chest with an arm wrapped around his midsection.

Sehun wraps his arms around the latter as well, because he is so tired and honestly he couldn't ask for more right now.

Two pairs of eyes meeting, both can read similar emotions reflecting in the other's dark orbs.

Jongin smiles softly at the younger, he moves the fallen strands from Sehun's forehead and pushes them back, running his fingers in the black silky hair. He places a kiss on the crown of Sehun head and breathes in his scent.

The younger tightens his hold on Jongin, his own heart picking up the comforting rate of his lover's heart.

A few minutes later, he's feeling drowsy and the sleep creeps slowly upon him.

A long while later, Jongin checks his hand watch for the time, it says 2:47 am. He glances at Sehun to see him sleeping deeply and as much as he's glad to hold him in his arms, he knows they can't stay there more than that because Sehun might catch a cold and he obviously doesn't want that.

"Sehun" he whispers in the younger's ear, shaking him slowly "Sehunie, wakes up" the latter stirs lightly but isn't waking up yet.

"Wake up, love" he raised his voice softly and nuzzled Sehun's nose with his own "come on, it's almost three".

Sehun buries his head into Jongin's Chest deeper, the elder laughs silently at his cute behavior. He coos at the adorable sight in front of him and he can't help but kiss the younger's cheek multiple times.

He shakes him more firmly now "baby, wakes up".

The younger finally stirs up, opening his eyes slowly with his eyebrows furrowed. He blinks repeatedly, still sleepy and drowsy " what?" He asks.

"Come on, love, get up," Jongin says and gets up first. He walks over to his desk and opens the third drawer to find the office spare key. Finding it, he strides toward the locked door and unlocks it.

Sehun hears the unmistakable sound of a lock, he rubs his eyes and opens them fully, he pulls himself up to sit and gapes at the sight that greets him

Jongin opening the door.

"Traitor" he scoffs in his raspy voice and looks at the latter with betrayal "you had a second key all this time". He straightens himself up and moves toward the now open door.

Jongin is amused by the younger's reaction "of course, I did, my love" he grins widely and chuckles at Sehun when he passes by him and sticks his tongue out.

In the elevator the atmosphere is calm, none of the two utterings a word.

At the first floor, Sehun looks around to find the building in eerie and silent, resembling a ghost town at this hour.

They're about to part ways, however, Jongin stops the younger "you just woke up and might still be dizzy, so how about you come with me tonight, I'll drive you back home?" He suggests

Sehun smiles at the latter despite himself and waves off his worry "I'm fine, no need to worry" he assures. 'Goodnight' he mouths and goes to the direction of his car.

Jongin bites his inner cheek, he is not pleased to let the younger drive back home alone, but on the other side, he's grown up and knows better than to drive if he's not feeling to it.

With that, he walks to his own car and gets inside. 

He drives after Sehun to make sure he gets home safely and when he makes sure it's alright, he drives to his own house.

°°°

The day after comes and Sehun is waiting in the train station to pick up his mother.

At 6 p.m. the train arrives at the station and the young male waits near the entrance to spot the female.

"Sehun-ah!" An all too familiar voice calls his name, he turns around and sees his mom striding towards him, her signature wide smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Mom!" He exclaims happily when he reaches her, he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, the older woman kissing his cheeks.

His mother pulls away and inspects his face closely "did you lose weight?" She squint's her eyes at him suspiciously.

Sehun laughs and shakes his head at his mom's never-changing antics. He can't put to words how happy he is to see her and to be drowned in her love and comfort.

He carries her luggage even if she's protesting against it saying 'I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself' and Sehun ignores her comment nonetheless.

The raven leads his mother to his parked Jeep and places the small suitcase in the back.

"How's Jongin?" His mother asks on the way to the mentioned man house.

"He's fine, still the same Jongin you know" he replies nonchalantly.

For the next fifteen minutes they catch up with each other and Sehun asks his mother about his dad who's currently in Paris.

Arriving at Jongin’s house, Sehun parks the car and they both step out of it and takes out the suitcase as well "Jongin insisted we stay over tonight" he informs her and she nods with a smile, mouthing 'sure'.

They enter the house, Jongin greeting his mother with a wide smile on his face and a long hug.

"Hi, Naeun. How have you been?" He greets the older woman happily

"Great, Jongin and you?"

If you're curious, yes... Sehun's mother and Jongin are very close.

Some greeting and pleasantries later, Jongin send Naeun off to the living room "dinner will be ready shortly" he notifies her and declines the female's instant requests to help.

Sehun steps inside the kitchen to help the elder prepare supper "so, what should I do?" He asks.

Jongin passes by him and turns on the stove where a pot is placed "nothing, go and sit with your mother, I'll handle everything alone" the coldness in the elder tone doesn't go unnoticed by Sehun.

He's confused since they were perfectly done before he left to bring his mother.

"I'm helping, whether you like it or not" he retorts wittily and walks over to cut the washed veggies in the bowl.

Jongin looks over to the side, watching the younger working.

Sehun feels the impending stare on him, he turns his head and witnesses the brown-haired male piercing gaze directed at him.

"What?" He questions with a raised eyebrow, however, Jongin says nothing in return and turns back to his work.

Sehun huffs quietly and rolls his eyes at the latter's moody state. He doesn't understand the sudden fierceness and he's not about to ask, but it annoys him nevertheless.

After he finishes cutting all the veggies, the raven goes to take a spoon for mixing everything, but Jongin is standing where the silverware drawer is.

That information doesn't stop Sehun from grabbing the spoon even if it is up to the brattiness in him out.

He opens the drawer although the elder is standing there and it hits Jongin's hip and making him let out a small wince "Pardon, you're blocking the drawer" Sehun declares sassily.

The elder says nothing, just simply glares at his bratty lover and shakes his head in disapproval. This brat will never change.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the two young men managed to prepare dinner without murdering each other.

Sehun sets up the table and calls his mother to sit down. Placing everything on the dining table, the three of them sits around the table and eat.

Naeun can easily detect there is something wrong between her son and his lover, yet she isn't voicing that out to not cause them any discomfort. She just hopes it's a small disagreement or a fight and they'll overcome it soon enough.

The dinner passes on mostly quiet, the occasion talking here and there regarding work and all of that stuff.

After the meal, Sehun and Jongin tidy up the table and clean the kitchen, barely sparing the other a single glance.

Jongin makes some tea and Sehun places cookies on a plate. Taking the dessert and drinks to the living room, they settle down with Shin's mother and chat lightly.

Sehun's phone goes off with a new notification, he picks it up and reads the messages he received from Chanyeol.

' _We have a new problem, meet me at P.Artiment tomorrow's morning'_

His heart falls as he understands the meaning of the message, he should've figured that it's been too long since their blackmailed contacted them, he is tempted to ask Chanyeol or call him but it'll defiantly ruin his mood more than it already is.

'I'll be there' he sends to the elder then puts his phone back in the table. He looks up and meets Jongin's serious gaze. He ignores the subtle glare then turn his eyes towards his mom who is happily sipping on her tea with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm glad it was all a misunderstanding, these people should know better than to mess with other's lives" His mom gently places the teacup on the table and purses her lips into a thin line.

"You're right, Naeun" Jongin nods but keeps his wary looks on Sehun's movements as if he's afraid the raven-haired will bolt out of the door at any possible second.

"Anyway boys, I'm happy to see you both together and unaffected by all this nonsense" she smiles softly at the two lovers "hopefully next year by this time you two will be planning your wedding".

Sehun's gulps down the steaming tea and starts choking due to his burning throat and his Mom's sudden comment.

"Oh, dear are you alright?" His mother pats gently on his back with a concerned look, Jongin is also by his side now with an unimpressed expression.

"It's still hot, why would you drink it up like that?" The tanned man asks then shakes his head at the younger's silliness.

Sehun coughs a couple of times then excuses himself to the kitchen to drink a cold cup of water, his tongue still burning. He fills a glass with water then downs in one go.

"Easy there, what's going on with you?" Jongin's voice is heard beside him and he turns around to see the brown-haired male leaning on the island with his arms crossed on his chest and a frown decorating his face.

"Nothing" Sehun responds and puts down the cup.

"Bullshit, you've been doing fine the whole evening until you received a message then your whole face turned pale and you didn't stop tapping your fingers on your thigh" Jongin points out and arches his brows, silently daring the younger to lie to him again.

"I-it's doesn't matter," Sehun says dismissively, he didn't notice that he was being too restless in front of them. He should be expecting Jongin to tell the difference and watch him carefully.

"If it doesn't then why are you so fidgety all so sudden?" Jongin gets closer and swiftly takes his wrist, he puts his thumb on the pulse point in Sehun's wrist "and your heart is beating faster, your breaths are slower than they should be".

Sehun yanks back his wrist when he sees how his hand is trembling more than usual "it's none of your business" he snaps at the older them steps out of the kitchen only to find his mom standing int he living room.

"There you are" She smiles at the sight of her son, her smile falls off slowly as she studies his appearance, she furrows her brows then walks to Sehun "what's wrong my dear?" Her concerned warm voice breaks Sehun's stance.

"Everything is, it's all wrong" he whispers "let me arrange the guest room for you" Sehun comments and makes his way upstairs with his mom right after him.

"Sehunie?" She calls behind him as they get inside the spacious spare room, he makes his way to the closet and takes out another blanket, they changed the sheets and cleaned the house before she got here.

"Do you need anything else, mom?" He asks and avoids her worried brown eyes.

"What's troubling you, my dear? Talk to me" she pleads and pulls him down to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

He wants to object and let the woman rest instead of downing all his problems on her but on the other side, he wants her comfort and wisdom, a few words that will make him feel better.

He buries his head in her shoulder "I'm tired of it mom, I really am" he mutters and closes his eyes as she wraps her arms around his back just like any mother protecting her kid.

"Then tell me, don't hold it in" she urges gently and strokes his black hair.

"I wish I could, I love Jongin mom but I'm hurting him, I'm hurting him so deeply that I'm so scared of losing him entirely after all of this is over".

"What are you talking about?"

He pulls away and meets his mother's soft brown orbs "I can't tell you but everything isn't as perfect as it used to be. I want to be with Jongin but right now it's impossible, we were supposed to be engaged but I ruined it" tears stream down his face as he admits to his mother, the hot tears roll down his cheeks and he starts sobbing quietly "he will never forgive me" he gasps through his words.

Naeun's eyes glisten with hidden tears at the sight of her son's breakdown. She wants to know what this is all about but she's worried it might upset him more so all she does is offer her assuring words and tight hugs.

"He loves you too much to not forgive you but dear don't make him wait too long. Jongin isn't like any other man howbeit even the best of them lose patience, just make sure to go back to him at the right time when it's all over alright?!" She encourages him with her usual sweet smile, she wipes his tears and it's his cheek just like she used to do when he was younger.

"I will" he sniffs wetly and smiles weakly.

"Don't cry honey, it'll all be solved eventually"

"I hope so" he takes a deep breath then pushes himself off the bed, he wipes any remains of his tears then points at the other door "you have a bathroom here and if you need anything just tell me okay?"

"I'll be fine dear, you should go and rest now" his mom assures him.

"Goodnight" he wishes her and receives a soft smile and a nod in return, he opens the door and is startled as Jongin rounds the hallways and stands by the door within a few seconds.

"Do you need anything, Naeun?" He asks the older woman.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm gonna leave pretty early next morning and you two have work, you should have some rest and not worry about me okay?"

The two males nod, Sehun grins at his mother before he goes to Jongin (and previously his) bedroom.

Jongin looks back at the younger then turns to Naeun.

"Goodnight Naeun" he wishes her before he moves to close the door and leave however the woman calls his name quietly.

"Jongin"

"Yes?"

"Remember this sentence when you feel like you can't wait anymore - fear and love are the two things that are holding Sehun back from you".

He repeats her words in his mind before he nods and closes the door behind him.

He stands by his own bedroom's door and leans on the frame, Sehun's back is facing him while he's unbuttoning his black shirt, Jongin clears his throat as he walks in just in case the younger might want to change somewhere else or have a few minutes of privacy.

Sehun acknowledges his presence with a single glance and proceeds with changing his shirt, he slips on his long-sleeved shirt that matches the sweatpants.

"If it makes you uncomfortable you can take the bed, I'll sleep in my study room" Jongin suggests.

Sehun shakes his head then faces him "I'm not gonna kick you out of your own room beside my mol doesn't know how serious our split up is so it would be better if we share the same room".

"Then you don't mind staying here with me?" The brown-haired male asks to make sure he understands the other's idea.

"I'll sleep on the floor" Sehun shrugs.

Jongin rolls his eyes and chuckles dryly "you used to sleep so comfortably on my chest but I see that you prefer the cold floor than my arms".

"Jongin, please" Sehun pleads tiredly, no glares or sharp eyes just soft exhausted brown eyes.

"Fine but you're sleeping on the bed with me or I'm leaving" Jongin insists and moves to change his clothes then go wash his face and brush his teeth. Jongin is shocked to see that the younger agrees without further argument, the raven-haired slides in and covers himself with the thick blankets.

Jongin softly smiles to himself and slips on his change of clothes then goes to the bathroom. He finishes his night routine then joins the younger, he hesitates for a bit but then decides that he doesn't care so he scoots to the younger and wraps his arms around his torso then pulls him closer to his chest. He feels Sehun slightly protesting.

"Don't, just let me hold you for a little bit" he whispers softly and doesn't fight back the smile when the raven-haired gives in and allows the older to wrap his arms around him.

He puts his chin on the younger's shoulder and tightens his arms.

"Jongin" Sehun whines and attempts to break away from the other's warm and tight embrace.

"Stay just for a little" Jongin says, he misses this and he won't miss a chance to hold his lover like he used to before, maybe this will be the last time.

Sehun takes him by surprise when he doesn't pull away and instead turns around slowly to face the older, Jongin's arms are now loosely holding his waist and keeping him in place. He rests his head on the brown haired's chest right under his chin.

Jongin bites on his lips and grins, he lowers his gaze and meets the other's squinty eyes. He chuckles deeply then plants a sweet peck on his nose "thank you" he whispers and adds another kiss on his Cupid bow.

"Don't get used to it" Sehun murmurs tiredly But his words are the opposite of his actions since he doesn't move an inch and lets Jongin hold him.

"It's not so easy" The brown-haired remarks then try his luck by pecking the younger's lips, he expects to be pushed back or getting rejected but none of that happens. It's an understatement if he says he's surprised, the younger tried anything to push him away before but now he's returning the affection. "Are you okay love?"

"No I'm not, but it won't change anything" Sehun responds with a strange gloominess in his tone, it aches Jongin to see him like that, he hates feeling helpless and useless at this moment. He leans in until their noses are brushing and their eyes locked into each other.

One glance towards the younger's pink thin lips is enough to ask for permission and when the black-haired closes his eyes it's the answer Jongin waited for. He leans in further and places a gentle kiss on the other's soft lips, he cups the younger's cheeks and uses his thumb to part his lips then kisses deeper and slower when Sehun finally reciprocates the kiss.

Jongin rubs his hand on the younger's back in a rhythmic pace and savors his sweet lips, none of them dares to break the dreamy moment, the brown-haired captures the other's lips gently between his teeth and pushes him back on the mattress, he hovers over him and dips down to not lose the contact between their connected lips.

Sehun's fingers dig into the other's broad shoulders and don't fight back the long kissing session they fall into. Jongin traps the younger between his arms then moves his lips along his angular jaw, he grins as Sehun's hands lock around the back of his neck. He goes back to kiss his lips again, swallowing all the soft noises emitting from the younger and proceeding with his slow sweet kisses.

Sehun puts some pressure on Jongin's chest and pushes him off, giving him a signal that he's not allowing this to go any further. Jongin listens to him and breaks the kiss but doesn't budge from his spot. It's more than he wished for after all the latest events and he's more than happy to feel his lover's pulse right through him. He lowers his torso down until they're both sitting comfortably together. He adds a last peck on the younger's lips then rolls on his back beside him. His heart beats faster and his body tingles because he wants to hold his lover for longer than that, stay here for days rather than counted hours.

"When will you get back to me?" Jongin asks quietly and pulls the younger to his chest again, both of them panting due to their make-out session.

"In time" Sehun responds dazedly and closes his eyes.

_I love in heartbeats, slow and sweet, so sweet, and hard, and reckless, and racing, and so close, maybe too close..._

_so then running, and reaching, and aching, but in heartbeats, everything, all of it, in heartbeats._

, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? ;))


	16. "The unexpected moment is sweeter."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter reuploaded due to minor problems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you don't have to tell me. I'm such a bad author, please forgive me dear readers :"))
> 
> I'm so so freaking sorry for take so long, I had a horrible writing block :"(
> 
> I'm trying my best, don't give up on me please!!

Sehun proceeds toward P. Artiment's building to meet Chanyeol, as the older male requested.

Leaving the elevator, the raven-haired makes his way straight to his boss's office. He knocks on the wooden door and waits for permission to enter.

Hearing the 'come in', Sehun turns the knob and enters the all too familiar room. Chanyeol greets him with a nod, a tight smile adorning his elegant features and he looks troubled.

The younger takes a seat across from the blond male, dread filling his body with the thought of what's about to come.

"Hyung, please just get to the point, I could barely sleep at night since you texted me yesterday" Sehun declares in a sigh.

Chanyeol presses his lips into a thin line but nods in agreement nonetheless. "We received a new announcement from the blackmailer" the elder informs and later adds "they're demanding us to hand over _two and a half million dollars_ in _person_ till next week and in return, they'll get off our necks."

With each word leaving Chanyeol's mouth, Sehun yet again questions what wrong has he done in his life to deserve this?

"TWO AND A HALF MILLION _DOLLARS??_ What is wrong with these people??" Sehun nearly yells in frustration, he stands up and paces around the room with his hands tightly balled into fists.

"Calm down Sehun, I've got this" the blond male attempts to assure his younger friend, yet it's all futile when his words only infuriate Sehun further.

"Calm down? Calm down Chanyeol?? How can we get all that cash in a freaking week?? We're not exactly Tony Stark yet" his remark dripping with sarcasm.

Chanyeol sighs out tiredly before approaching the younger and placing both his hands on the raven's shoulders "leave this matter to me, I will be the one to solve it, okay? The only reason I told you all of that right now is that you need to know. Since I can't use the companies money to pay, I'll use my personal money."

Sehun raises an eyebrow in surprise "your own money? Do you have that much cash personally?" He questions in confusion

Chanyeol scoffs "of course, I do, you didn't expect me to just relay on the company, did you?"

Sehun smiles sheepishly which gets him an eye roll from the elder.

"Hyung, I'll help too. I might not be rich, but I'm capable, I have a good amount of saving and I-" he's cut off by the taller's hurried and dismissive tone

  
"No, absolutely not, Sehun. I'm paying alone, you've done your share already in regardless of the fact you had no hand in this mess"

  
Sehun is about to object, as Chanyeol is wrong and he has to help him as well, however the elder determination to keep him out of the matter is more than clear.

"No, Sehun, I'll not accept a single penny from you. I'll pay all the cash and hand them personally in hand" his tone is final.

But Sehun being the stubborn young man that he is, isn't letting go "fine, if I'm not paying then I'm coming with you to hand the money."

"But it could be dangerous, we don't know who we're dealing with" the blind male tries to explain his point of you to the younger, who ignores his statement completely.

"That or my money, leave it or take it" he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head to the side dramatically.

Chanyeol let out an infuriated groan and murmurs under his breath something within the lines 'little brat'.

After few minutes of stressed silence, Chanyeol gives in and agrees to the younger words "fine, I will let you accompany me" Sehun smiles in victory, but the elder doesn't let him indulge in his 'happiness' when he adds "howbeit, I have one condition"

  
The raven's smile falls slightly and he squints his eyes suspiciously at the older male "what is it?"

"You will stay in the car"

Sehun huffs at what leaves the latter's mouth, yet he knows there won't be another way to be part of this if he declines even that.

He grunts and rolls his eyes in annoyance "fine, I'll wait in the car" he agrees reluctantly.

He would truly like to smack the smugness of Park's stupid face.

"Anyways, I'll try my best to be done with everything in few days and I'll be in touch" Chanyeol speaks while rounding his desk to sit in his chair.

Sehun nods in understanding and steps out of the office after a short farewell.

°°°

Sehun steps inside the company, striding over to his temporary office that he'll be leaving in the next week or so.

He can't truly say he will mi-

"Mr. Oh" the raven's thoughts are cut short off when a feminine and familiar voice call his name loud enough. He spins around on his heels and comes face to face with Clara- Jongin's assistant.

"Hello, Clara" he greets the woman with a polite smile, getting the same gesture in return.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Oh, I came to inform you of the meeting with Mr. Lio that is held today instead of next week. The changes were sudden, they notified us a short while ago. You'll be attending it with Mr. Kim, he's waiting for your arrival downstairs"

Sehun's eye twitches since this day is definitely not going in his favor. He nods in affirmation to Clara and goes back the way he came.

  
At the main entrance, he spots Jongin, his arms crossed over his shoulder and his jawline is set tightly, meaning he is displeased. Not like Sehun himself is happy with the sudden turn of events.

"It's so unprofessional, even for Mr.Lio" Sehun clicks his tongue and nods to acknowledge his lover's presence.

"tell me about it, we have to go now if we want to make it on time" Jongin responds gruffly and points at his back car.

"I can take my car-"

"Shut it, we have to leave" Jongin cuts off his words and opens the door for him as a sign of ending the argument before it had a chance to begin.

"What's wrong with you? I get it that it's annoying with the sudden notice but I'm not the right address to spill your anger" Sehun snaps at the elder then slides into the passenger seat.

Now it's Jongin's turn to click his tongue then he scoffs "of course not" he slams the door on Sehun's side then rounds the car to get on the driver seat.

It's gonna be a very tense drive of half an hour and Sehun is dreading every second from now.

True to his assumptions as soon as Jongin steps on the pedal the silence only grows and the only things they exchange are glares and loud Huffs.

He keeps thinking of Jongin's response- does it mean that he's posted at Sehun too? Why would he be pissed especially after their mutual understanding last night, something is very wrong but he's too tired to try and figure out now. The 2.5 million dollars subject is a source of discomfort and worries on its own.

He glances at Jongin then avert his eyes on the road, he breathes deeply then lean as comfortably as possible in the leather seat.

Thirty minutes later Jongin parks the car then they make their way into the reserved restaurant, Sehun really doesn't understand the necessity of holding a meeting in a far fancy restaurant when Mr.Lio could've simply shown up at TECH-INk. He snorts then earn a questioning look from his companion, he shakes his head as they both enter the place.

They're both greeted by the older businessman and dive in into presenting their progress on the hotel's project, Sehun explains his team's design and innovation of the hotels interior design.

"Now I see well why Mr. Park recommended you Oh Sehun, your idea of the Interior cold colors and an extended garden for our guests is great. Now I would like to hear about TECH-INK investment" the man compliment with a home honest polite smile then turns to Jongin.

Jongin nods then his proud smile changed into a professional one "as you can see, our company is working on installing small and practical tablets for hotel rooms security and door locks, our latest outcome will be sent to you within the next two weeks and with your approval and security reassurance we will install them immediately".

The man hums " I would like to see the process of the device"

Sehun opens the program on the laptop then turns it for Mr. Lio to see it, he purses his lips into a thin line then glances at Jongin only to see him already looking at him, he receives a nod from the brown-haired male then focuses again on the other businessman.

Five minutes later the man hands him back the laptop "Very well, I expect the first sample at the proper timing Mr. Kim and I do apologize again for the inconvenience" Mr.Lio apologized with the same polite smile.

"It's alright, as long as it's not repetitive" Jongin assured the older man with a similar polite gesture, another point that makes Jongin a great CEO - he is not afraid of telling the other party of their mistakes regardless of their position of power.

"Of course, I'll see you soon. Take care both of you" Mr. Lio says last before Sehun and Jongin pack up their stuff and leave.

Jongin sighs as they exit the restaurant, the meeting has been held for nearly two hours and now the sky is getting darker.

Jongin unlocks the car and they both get in, they buckle their seatbelts and this time Sehun hears perfectly well the sighs the other emits.

"At least the meeting went on well, he was impressed by our progress which is good...so why are you so tense?" Sehun questions.

Jongin glares subtly at him then depart the car from their parking spot "sometimes I wake up on the wrong side of the bed, and furthermore, I don't owe you an explanation, Sehun".

Sehun rolls his eyes " I didn't ask for one if you don't want to talk then don't" he scoffs back at the elder.

"No, actually you know what! Let's talk!" Jongin clenches his jaw and stood at the first traffic light that turns red then faces Sehun.

"There's nothing to talk about" Sehun argues and folds his arms across his chest as to prove a point that doesn't actually exist because Jongin is right- they have to talk, especially after last night.

"Really? How about you leaving in the morning without a word? Even your mom had no idea where you disappeared so early"

Sehun sticks to his seat when Jongin steps in the pedal and drives caster than before.

"I had the stuff to do and why would you be mad at that? If I remember correctly the last time we actually woke up together was months ago, what did you expect? For me to sit there and pretend as nothing happened?!"

"Yes!" Jongin responds angrily and hits the steering wheel once "just for a damn day pretend that you didn't want to leave, is it that much to ask for after four years of being with me?!"

Sehun's heart breaks a little more at Jongin's confession, did he really think all this time that Sehun is that heartless to just leave him?!

"There's nothing I can do about it" he murmurs defeatedly, cursing himself for not seeing how Jongin is actually feeling about all this mess, he hares himself for causing all of that and hurting the person he loves most.

"There is, just stop running from me and tell me the truth, I promise to listen and understand-"

"There's nothing to tell, okay?! It is my decision to leave so stop it" Sehun snaps before his lover tugs deeper on his heart and forces him to spill everything.

"So that's it, Sehun?!" Jongin asks with a lower tone and increases the car's speed by every second, Sehun should carry about his the outlines are blurring past them but right now he's too invested in their aching conversation, Jongin is throwing stones at the glasshouse he built with lies.

"No" he answers too quick to hold himself then car he's Jongin's conflicted eyes.

"What do you mean? Stop playing with me like that!" the elder yells and does not slow down.

"What do you want me to say then? That I love you? Fine! I love you, Jongin! I love you and I never stopped loving you. Are you happy?" He shouts his confession only to realize the meaning of the words and how Jongin is smiling and slowing down the car.

Sehun internally curses himself and his luck, he darts his eyes at the road and sees that they are close to a random street, "stop the car" he demands loudly

"What?"

"I said stop the car Jongin or I'll open the door and throw myself out!" Sehun threats dramatically and puts a hand on the door's lock as if to appear more serious about it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'll stop don't you dare Sehun" true to his words Jongin pulls over quickly with a horrified expression on his face.

Sehun doesn't waste a minute to open the door and step out, he puts a hand on his chest and breathes deeply. What did he do? He ruined everything while they were so close to solving it?

he looks up when he hears a door slamming then finds Jongin walking towards him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Sehun" Jongin suddenly rushed towards him with terrified eyes then stops so suddenly right ton the spot, Sehun is about to ask him what's wrong when he feels a sharp item being pressed to his back and a tight grip on his arm.

He gasps as a masked man appears behind Jongin then punches him out of nowhere.

"Jongin!" Sehun yells as he watches his lover stumble to the back with a hand in his jaw and a dark glare in his eyes.

"Give us all your money and jewelry" the man behind Sehun orders and presses the knife harsher on Sehun's back. "Now" the man shouts.

"Get away from him!" Jongin growls then hit the other one, Sehun takes advantage of the two men's sputter of shock then sound swiftly on his heels and punches the one with the knife right on his face. The knife falls aside and he's quick to kick it to the other side of the street.

He turns around only to find the punched man ready to strike at him so he raises his keg and kicks him in his knees and sends him on his back. He checks on Jongin and sees that the elder is handling his attacker pretty well.

Sehun hears a groan behind him and doesn't waste a second before he elbows the despicable man right on his chest however he was too late to notice the pocket knife that grazes his shoulder, he hissed then throws another well-aimed kick towards the man's abdomen, he bends down then punches the man square on his face until he struggles less.

When he's sure that the man won't be a problem for the next few minutes he runs to aid Jongin but find the brown-haired throwing the bulkier man aside and he doesn't fail to notice his bloodied nose.

"The car quick" Jongin points and they both get back to the car, leaving the two thieves laying there nearly unconscious.

They both breath deeply and Sehun winces as he inspects the small cut on his shoulder however he can barely see anything in the darkness he can only spot a dark spot of blood, he then faces Jongin to make damage check and sighs in relief when he sees that the elder isn't severely injured, he's sporting a bruise on his jaw but other than that he's alright.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asks in alarm and glances a few times at his lover while driving fast to get away from the scene "did you get hurt?"

"No, not really. It's a small cut, nothing serious" he assures the elder who looks over at his direction with wide eyes.

"Where is it? Does it hurt?" the brown-haired attempts to keep the panic out of his voice, but Sehun can hear it clearly.

"I'm fine, Jonginie," he reassures his stressed lover and softens his voice as much as he can to ease up his tension. He asks in return "what about you?"

"I am alright as long as you are"

Sehun's insides melt at the tender words Jongin uttered, it makes him want to hug him tightly without letting go. Even in such situations he still put Sehun first.

"We're heading directly to my house and I won't hear any protests coming from you" the tone he used signs finality and no place to argue, so Sehun is left with no choice but nodding.

The whole ride back to Jongin's house is silent, both men wrapping their heads over what just occurred minutes ago.

Jongin parks the car in the driveway and Sehun steps out, followed by the other. The elder unlocks the door and gestures for Sehun to enter first.

"Wait for me in the living room, I'll be back in a second" Jongin informs before disappearing deeper into the house.

Sehun hisses as he takes off his coat, accidentally grazing his injury. He can't tell how much it's ruined since the fabric is dark, yet his turtleneck is white and a mild spot on his shoulder is covered in crimson red.

Jongin opens the cabinet in the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit, he strides over to the kitchen next and brings a cup of water along with him.

"Here, drink some water" he hands the younger the glass of water who takes it and gulps half of it down. The brown-haired takes a seat on the coffee table across from his lover and when his eye falls upon the dark red stain on the latter's shirt his eyes widen.

"What the hell? Is all that blood from the cut? Why didn't you tell me it was bleeding that much?? It could get infected easily, we should treat it immediately"

Sehun reaches for the hem of his shirt to lift it up, however, gets stopped by the elder.

"Be careful" Jongin murmurs, he puts down the kit aside and gets closer to help the latter take off his shirt. Slowly he peels the material off of the raven and throws it on the floor.

"I'll clean the cut, but if I suspect it will get infected we will head to the hospital, okay?" In other times sehun would have said no, but the concern is evident in Jongin's voice and clear as day on his expression so he agrees.

Jongin takes out of the kit the antiseptic wipes to wipe off all the blood, he notices how his lover bites his lips and his brows furrowed in pain.

Next, he grabs a cotton pad and pours some disinfectant ointment. "It'll sting" he warns and dabs at the wound gently, but no matter how gentle his hand is, it's still painful.

Sehun hisses at the burn of the ointment.

"Sorry, baby. Just a bit more" Jongin mumbles softly and focuses on finishing fast and effectively.

After cleaning the cut, the older male bandages the wound up.

Sehun inspects Jongin's bruised jaw and can tell it's getting darker by each passing moment, so he stands up and goes off to the kitchen to retrieve a pack of ice.

Jongin watches in confusion as the raven leaves the living room and appears back two minutes later with an ice pack in his hand.

He sits back down in his previous place and gently places the pack of ice on Jongin's jaw where the bruise is "it'll get worse if you won't ice it".

Jongin smiles softly at Sehun, feeling all warmed up due to his lover's cuteness and seeing his caring side again.

"Let me go grab you something to wear before you catch a cold," he says and gets up to enter his bedroom. He takes out one of his comfy and soft sweaters and steps back into the living room.

"Here you go" Jongin murmurs, handing Sehun the green clothing item.

"Thanks" Sehun tugs the shirt over his head and smoothes in over his body carefully. He lifts his gaze to see Jongin already looking at him, a fond glint adjoining his eyes and Sehun can't help but smile softly at the elder.

"Sehun, I know we've been through a lot today, however, I want to ask you again, to make sure that what I heard is the truth and that you won't deny it and run away as always. All I'm asking is for you to be honest with me, at best this time"

Sehun's breath latches up in his throat at hearing these words, because he knows what's coming. The specific subject that he has been trying to run away from for werks, yet it keeps chasing him.

He braced himself for what's next.

"You still love me, am I right? I never thought otherwise, yet I want to hear these words leaving your mouth"

_"Oh Sehun, do you love me?"_

_Sometimes, when things are falling apart, they may be actually falling into place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it :))
> 
> I'll try my best to overcome this stupid writer block and update soon.


	17. "Comforting? Yes. Painful? Very."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!   
> Here is it! the chapter before the last one!! Yay!

Sehun nibbles on his lower lip and averts his gaze to his hand in his lap, there's nowhere to run now "it's complicated" he murmurs then forces himself to look up and meet the older's eyes.

"It's a yes or a no, Sehun" Jongin sighs and closes his eyes for a short moment when he reopens them Sehun fails to ignore the tiredness in Jongin's brown orbs "it's only complicated because you want it to be".

Sehun smiles sadly then shakes his head " I wish you were right Jongin, but it truly isn't easy for me".

Jongin sits closer to the younger with a confused expression on his face, "then tell me" he prods gently, taking the raven-haired hand into his own.

Sehun's eyes begin to flow with tears when he witnesses Jongin's tenderness despite everything he went through because of the younger "you'll hate me, you don't want to know" his voice cracks under the pressure of his emotions.

Jongin is surprised to see the conflict on his lovers face and suddenly feels heavier than before, what is causing Sehun to look and be so broken, what could he be hiding "hate you? How could you think I could ever hate you? And do I wanna know? yes, I do, trust me.".

Sehun inhales deeply then blinks away the tears "I couldn't control it, I never wanted to be in a situation that will hurt you or anyone, I got stuck and I can't escape no matter what I try" he sniffles and wipes his tears quickly, Jongin's hand squeezes his.

"Sehun will you tell me what's troubling you or do you want to keep talking with hints?" Jongin sounds a tad bit impatient but mostly he seems more troubled than Sehun since it is hard for him to see his other half like that.

"No I wont tell you" Sehun says with one breath, Jongin doesn't seem surprised by his response so he continues talking "but I promise you that soon enough I will be back to you, soon you are gonna get the same Sehun you know and not this miserable version of me" he says last before he stands up.

Jongin's stare is stern and yet again confused and hurt.

"Please don't look at me like that and just trust me" 

"Where are you going?" The brown-haired immediately rises to his feet to stop the younger from leaving.

"I have to go back home"

"How exactly? Your car isn't here" Jongin states.

Oh, right. He forgot that his car is still parked at TECH-INK. Great.

"I'll take a taxi. I have to go."

"Fine, you promised you'll be back so I'm counting on that...I waited two years before so I can wait a little more" Jongin says as he smiles genuinely.

"What?!?" Sehun halts in his steps then faces his lover with furrowed brows "two years? What do you mean?"

Jongin's smile is subtle now "I never told you, did I?" He bites on his lower lip and tucks his hands in his pockets.

"Told me what exactly?" Shun moves slightly to face the other completely.

"That it took me two years to confess my love to you, all I needed was one year to fall for you" Jongin admits with a sify grin.

Sehun inhales softly "what? But I thought-"

"Yeah I know, that day I said that I would like to try going out with you because I didn't wish to burden you with my feelings, even though we were best friends I couldn't let you be obligated to date me"

"Jongin I-"

"It's alright, I was the one who didn't say a word but thankfully you requited my love deeper than I thought" Jongin smiles softly at his lover.

To say Sehun is speechless is an understatement, he wants to say something, yet no words leave his throat.

Left with nothing else to do, the raven heads toward the door to go back to his own place, Jongin following behind him.

It's like there's an invisible force tugging at his heart as if to throw him a hint regarding his lover, perhaps the situation itself.

He slowly opens the entrance door, but he doesn't step away yet. Turning around to face the elder, he glances at him with hesitation in his eyes.

The brown-haired reaches both his hands and caresses Sehun's cheeks using his thumbs affectionately, the younger leaning into his touch. He steps closer not breaking their eye contact.

"It's alright, love, now that I'm certain you will come back to me one day, hopefully very soon... I will be patient and wait. For you, I will wait until forever."

The heart touching words melts Sehun's insides and shatters him at the same time. He doesn't deserve Jongin's love nor Jongin himself.

_ Why hurt someone whose only intention was to love you? _

He feels like crying, but he holds his tears at bay. It's enough, even if he's sad he knows that if his beautiful lover sees him crying, he'll be sad too. So, he toughens himself up.

"I promise" Sehun semi-whispers when their faces are only mere inches apart, noses almost brushing.

The elder lifts Sehun's face up and pecks his lover's rosy lips lovingly and longly.

Moments later, they break apart, both with matching expressions. Both dying to stay enveloped at this moment for hours, maybe even days, just to say in each other's arms.

"I'll drive you home." Jongin is the first to break the comfortable silence. Sehun is about to tell him there's no need, but the older male is quick to object "No protesting".

Sehun dejectedly nods making Jongin grin. The latter tells him to wait and goes back inside to grab his car keys.

Both males settle in the car. The fifteen minutes drive to Sehun's apartment building is quiet but pleasant.

When Jongin stops the car next to the main entrance, Sehun unbuckles his seatbelt and moves to open the door on his side, but not before turning his head to look at the elder.

"Goodnight, Jongin"

"Sweet dreams, baby"

With that, he leaves the black vehicle and steps towards his apartment.

Jongin watches Sehun's retreating figure until he safely enters the building and after that, he turns the car around and returns to his house.

He can't say he's completely content nor can he say that he's upset. However, It will have to do for now.  
  


°°°

It's nearly 6 pm when Sehun drives to Chanyeol's house in Gangnam. He presses the passcode of the gate and parks his car aside.

The blond male is already waiting for his arrival outside and makes his way towards the raven's red Jeep. Chanyeol opens the driver sit for Sehun while he turns off the engine.

The elder's face screams uneasiness and his distress radiates to the level Sehun can feel it likes it's his own.

"Hyung, are you okay?" He asks even though he already knows the answer, however, there might be something else bothering his hyung.

Chanyeol meets his eyes, lips pressed into a thin line and eyebrows furrowed. Letting out a long sigh he finally speaks "Sehunnie, I think it's for the best if you wait here for me"

Letting the taller's words sink in, Sehun opens his mouth to protest but is quickly cut off before he could utter a single syllable.

"I know, I know we had an agreement that you'll stay in the car and not get involved but that still isn't comforting enough, we can never know what is waiting for us, they could be a gang for all I know"

Sehun understands Chanyeol's point of view, of course, he does, he feels the same after all and he's nervous as well.

"Exactly, Hyung. We both are going into this blind, but didn't it occur to you that going together is better and safer for both of us? Like you just said, they could be very dangerous and unpredictable so if something bad happens, at least I'll be there and have your back."

Chanyeol stares into the younger's fierce eyes and can see the conviction in his dark orbs. He nods hesitantly at him and gives a small smile, he ruffles the younger's dark hair affectionately and gestures toward his car.

Sehun lets out a sigh of relief for succeeding to convince Chanyeol. He opens the passenger seat door of the black G-wagon and sits down, buckling the seat belt in.

The drive to their destination is quiet, yet not uncomfortable. Twenty minutes later, they arrive in a green area and you can clearly see a long wooden bridge over a lake or something like that.

Chanyeol turns his head toward Sehun, a serious look adorning his features "if something bad happens-"

Sehun cuts the elder off before he can continue since he has a strong hunch what the other will say. "If something bad happens, I'll be here to call for help or help myself. Be careful, Hyung"

Chanyeol only shakes his head at the youngers stubbornness and with one last stretched smile he opens the car's door and takes the two bags of money with him.

Sehun watches as the older male walks toward the bridge where a black SUV van is parked. A minute later, the door of the van opens and two men dressed in black suits appear. Behind the pair of bulky men, a shorter and older male leaves the van.

Sehun can't see the man clearly since Chanyeol's back covers the scene. The raven tries his best to observe the scene and calculate what's happening.

Suddenly, the money bags fall from Chanyeol's grips to the ground, leaving Sehun is confused and concerned.

In the spur of the moment, the raven decides to leave the car and aid his friend. He opens the door and steps toward the unfolding scene.

Chanyeol's figure is frozen in places like a statue and Sehun embraces himself for what he is about to face. 

When he's close enough, he places his hand on the taller's shoulder and attempts to read his face "hyung?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

Chanyeol doesn't respond, just staring ahead of him. Sehun turns his face too and the scene that greets him makes him gasp loudly in shock. His expression mirrored by the other party as well.

"Soowong-ssi?!"

"Sehun?!"

Both males exclaim in surprise at the same time, looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Mr. Park is the first to wake up from his shock, redirecting his stare to the man standing next to Sehun who is still very much shocked "care to explain what Sehun is doing here?" He questions firmly.

It doesn't acquire anyone to be a genius to figure out what is unfolding at the moment. Sehun can easily connect the dots.

"It was you, Mr. Park? Behind the blackmailing and all?"

Mr. Park turns his head back to Sehun, his eyes softening "indeed, Sehun-ah, it was all my plan to test my dear son yet there's one thing I fail to understand. What are you doing here?" 

The raven feels like laughing at what the older man just said, he feels like he's dreaming perhaps hallucinating. Because no, all that can't be the truth.

"I can't believe you, dad, how could you do such a thing? To me?" Chanyeol seems to finally realize what's going on and scoffs at his father's actions. "So this all was for nothing? I don't get it??"

Mr. Park grins at his son and explains further "it wasn't for nothing, Chanyeol-ah. Yes, you are my son and I love you very much, but I had to know if I could trust you with the company after retiring. I wanted to know if you would get out of your way to help the business and not only benefit yourself. The 'urgent' paper which I left on my desk is certainly fake, it was mine and the chiefs doing to test you prior to handing you everything."  
  


After Soowong finishes his extended explanation, silence falls upon everyone. The young pair still trying to swallow the new information thrown their way.

Mr. Park continues to talk "it wasn't meant to cause any harm, and even though I had faith in you, I still had to be certain and I wasn't left disappointed" he smiles widely at his son.

Chanyeol bursts into laughter like a damn maniac murmuring things along the lines of 'I can't believe it. I'm going crazy", he leans on the bridge's railing and lowers his head "I don't know whether I should be glad for this turn of events is beyond pissed. The best thing will be to throw me from here down to the waters."

Mr. Park looks amused at his son's dramatic reaction and then he approaches Sehun.

"I guess my son involved you in this mess somehow, am I right?" He sighs and shakes his head then adds "I know it must have worried you seeing your lover's name on the paper and even more the illegal ordeal. I sincerely apologize, Sehun-ah, this was never meant for you or Kim Jongin, it was for my son only."

His apology is so sincere and true that Sehun can't think of being mad. Not that he was in the first place, after all, he understands that Mr. Park's intentions weren't ill in any way. He knows the man is nothing but kind.

Sehun isn't completely sure if the situation can still be fixed between him and Jongin, he can foresee the latter's rage from now, however, he reassures the old male that nothing major happened "it's nothing that can't be fixed, I'll talk to Jongin and solve this misunderstanding" he smiles.

"We have a lot to catch on, dad, right?" Chanyeol joins Sehun and his father, a scowl on his face.

"Indeed, son. We have a lot to talk about" his father agreed, staring at his son in disapproval for involving Sehun in this matter.

"Let's go home. Sehun, would you like to join us?"

Sehun declines Soowong's offer politely saying he has to go "maybe another time" he voices to which Mr. Park nods at.

"I'll leave with my dad, take my car. The keys are still inside. Drive safely" Chanyeol offers, his eyes somehow unreadable for the younger but he doesn't dwell on it.

Sehun makes his way back to the car, the last few minutes running in circles inside his head. Like, wow? Who could have imagined this outcome? Certainly not him, or Chanyeol for that matter.

Does that mean everything is over? All the suffering is finally over?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...  
> One chapter and this journey will be over!!  
> So what are your thoughts in regards to this emotional roller coaster??


	18. Desserts or oceans, nothing can come between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay guys..., it looks like we finally got to the end.
> 
> This chapter is the longest ever - like three chapters combined so I hope you enjoy it :)).
> 
> Words count of this chapter: 9.3k

Sehun enters his apartment still in his shocked state, he can't even recollect how he got home safely while being so thrown off by the events that took place long minutes ago.

The raven tosses the car keys on the coffee table and sits down on the couch. His head spinning.

Is this a joke? Perhaps a dream? Maybe he's still asleep and yet to wake up in the morning. 

The chuckles that leave his mouth are humorless, shaking his head, he's unable to tell what's real and what's isn't anymore.

It could be just the universe, mocking him again and again. 

He brushes the fallen strands of his hair backward and slaps his cheek to try and wake his sleeping self up.

"What the hell is going on?" He murmurs to himself, everything looks and feels foreign.

A minute later the young man finds himself smiling like an idiot and in the following seconds bent in half and laughing wildly, his loud laughter echoing in the empty apartment.

He laughs so hard, tears start rolling down his cheeks and he doesn't attempt to stop them.

"What is that? A fucking joke? Did I suffer for nothing? I hurt the person I love most for nothing? What have I done wrong in my life to deserve all of this? What?"

His laughter quickly turns into pained whimpers and soft sniffles.

For the first time in months he lets himself breakdown, all his emotions that he locked down are resurfacing.

Truly, why was the universe so cruel towards him? 

°°°

Jongin slams his fist on the table, it rattles under the pressure and he ignores the pain jolting in his hand. He stares at the taller man with the harshest glare someone ever witnessed on his usually impassive face.

"So Sehun left me and went through all of that just because of your recklessness, Park?!" Jongin growls and is that close to direct his punch to that blond man's face.

"It's not the appropriate time to throw an anger tantrum, you have every right to be mad Kim Jongin but it all could've ended up badly, Sehun deserves to have you back and it's all my mistake so I have to be the one to fix it" Chanyeol states and leans in the wall behind him.

"You should've thought about that before, Sehun would've told me everything but something is nagging in my mind and telling me that you're the reason he didn't" Jongin accuses the taller, his glare never wavers not his cold deep voice.

"You're right, I suggested for him to break things temporarily but I didn't expect him to act on it" 

"You should thank the skies for having your father's name as a protection ward Park Chanyeol so get out of here now before your only escape becomes a damn ambulance" Jongin threatens not so gently and received an understanding nod from the heir before he leaves quickly.

He uncurls his fingers then tap it angrily on the desk, his blood boiling and he's that close to breaking the whole building down. Knowing the truth relieved him immensely but also tempered him in such a manner that he never felt before.

"Let's see you running now, Oh Sehun" he mutters angrily before he takes his phone and makes his way out of the office, he pushes through people until he reaches the first floor then his car.

He dials the younger's number as he drives his car away, he taps his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel and attempts to calm down his heavy breaths and relax his clenched jaw.

The line finally picks up "Jongin?!" Comes Sehun's soft and surprised voice.

"Meet me at my house" Jongin demands and steps on the pedal to drive faster.

"What? I can't-"

"Did I fucking stutter, Oh Sehun? You have ten minutes" he demands with a harsher tone then hangs up the call.

°°°

Luckily for Sehun and Jongin's growing anger, the younger is waiting by the door with a confused expression that grows deeper as he sees the latter's stare. He can imagine him with red eyes and smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"What's wrong with you? Did something serious happen?" Sehun asks but doesn't get any response from the other male.

Jongin unlocks the door then pushes it open violently until it loudly meets with the wall, Sehun winces and doesn't argue when the brown-haired points inside the house.

Jongin slams the door behind him then angrily takes off his coat and throws it aside "why didn't you tell me?" He demands with an even voice.

"Tell you what?" Sehun dares to play this game, he crosses his arms on his chest and doesn't show any unnecessary response to Jongin's state.

"We are not here to play a guessing game, Sehun!" Jongin shouts and smacks the door with his palm which makes the younger startle and widens his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Jongin growls and steps dangerously closer to the raven-haired, his knuckles turn white from the pressure he's putting on them.

"Jongin"

"Don't Jongin me! You're not stepping a foot out of this damn house until you spill everything, do you understand?! I want to know if it was that easy for you to break my heart rather than trust me!" Jongin demands louder and blocks Sehun's possible exit if he even thought about trying to get out.

"Of course it wasn't" Sehun protests.

"Then why did you do it when you knew fucking well that we can solve it together?! You chose the easier part and thought to yourself what could go wrong right? You'll always have Kim Jongin to wait for you like an idiot and chase you around to waste his time" Jongin's accuses boldly and pushes the younger's shoulder with his hand.

Sehun glares when he hears the accusation "you know damn well that I would never think like that Jongin!"

"Really? Does it look like I do" Jongin scowls and his tone is colder than Sehun has ever heard, it was never directed at him or regarding him previously to this day.

"No, not at this moment! You're just yelling instead of listening"

"Then explain! I'm waiting"

"Who told you about this?" Sehun asks with a calmer tone to not irk the older.

Jongin clicks his tongue "does it matter who? I already know so what's your point" 

"Okay, you don't want to tell me then don't" Sehun huffs.

"Yeah I won't, I'm here to listen to you and I'm the one asking questions - so one, why didn't you tell me?!" 

Sehun bites on his lip and avoids looking into Jongin's raging eyes "couldn't you figure out why? It's not that hard to guess" He widens his eyes when he hears a clattering sound, he moves his surprised gaze on Jongin who just threw the small vase on the floor.

"Don't play games with me!" Jongin raises his voice again, Sehun is growing wary over the other's sharpness and anger but he can't find it in himself to calm him down since he has every right to be this mad "answer my questions!"

"Fine! I couldn't tell you because I was scared that something will happen to you! I didn't want you to end up in jail because of me" Sehun responds and raises his voice as well.

"It wasn't your fault only! It's Park's fault as much as it's mine and yours" 

"Stop shouting please and let us talk properly" Sehun sighs and tries to not tempt the older with impatient responses.

"Talk properly? Now you remember you had that option? Where were you when I chased you and asked you millions of times, you lost that privilege, love!" 

"You would've done the same" Sehun decides that he doesn't care and will yell and shout if he has to defend himself.

"You don't know that" Jongin breaks another item as he throws it over at the wall, it shatters to pieces right next to Sehun but luckily it all flies to the sides rather than to his body.

"For fuck's sake stop Jongin!" Sehun shouts on top of his lungs and paces around the house until he gets to a safe zone where Jongin won't throw things around and break them. He never saw Jongin like that and it's worrying and unsettling him. He's the cause of the older's state.

Jongin, of course, follows him to the hallway, his dark brown eyes turn softer when he sees the younger's defensive stance. He takes a deep breath then slowly backs him against the wall until none of them moves, he leans closer and their foreheads connect gently.

"I'm sorry Jongin, I really am but that was the only solution I had" Sehun apologizes and Jongin doesn't fail to spot the glistening tears in his eyes.

After the elder calms down a little, he finally speaks again"Get out"

"What?" Sehun asks with a confused expression.

"Get out of here before I do something I'll regret"

"Jongin-"

"I said GET OUT Sehun" Jongin repeats with a dangerously low tone, the younger nods, and glances at him once before he swiftly leaves the house.

Sehun hurries to his car while taking his phone out of the pocket, he climbed into his Jeep and dials Jongdae's number.

He starts the car and waits for the elder to pick up his phone, it rings five times then he answers "hyung?"

"Sehunnie? Hey"

"I need you to get to Jongin's house quickly, I'm afraid that he will do something reckless" 

"What? Sehun? What are you talking about?"

"He's so pissed, I've never seen him like that so please hyung go to him now, I don't think he wants to see me again" Sehun now notices that he's crying while talking.

"Okay okay, calm down Sehunie I'm on my way" Jongdae replies quickly then hangs up, he waits in the car until the elder arrives, he has half a mind to go inside the house and check on Jongin but he clearly said he didn't want to see him and Sehun doesn't wish to anger him more.

He wipes his tears and buries his head in his hands "gosh what did I do?! It's all because of me".

He has no idea how much time passes until he hears a knock on his car's windows, he looks up and finds Jongdae standing outside with a worried frown on his face.

Sehun moves to open the door, he steps out as he runs his hand through his black hair.

"What's wrong? I got here as fast as I could"

"He found out why I broke up with him, please stay with him hyung I'm worried about him, he's like a wildfire" Sehun quickly says.

"Alright don't worry, calm down first and go back home okay?" Jongdae puts his hands on Sehun's arms and tries to calm the crying male.

Sehun goes back to his car then drives away, now he calms over the fact that there's someone with Jongin right now. However, that doesn't stop the guilt and sadness that washes over him after seeing Jongin like that. He blames himself for that and doesn't stop his quiet cries even when he gets back to his apartment.

°°°

"Geez, what the hell happened here?" Jongdae shakes his head and cleans the shattered glass with the broom.

"Leave it I'll clean it later," Jongin says gruffly, sitting in the chair with both of his hands pulling on his brown strands.

"It must've been something very serious than" Jongdae murmurs and disposes the glass into the trash can "I'm glad Sehun called me, the kid was frightened".

"Sehun? He called you?" Jongin's head perks up at the mention of his lover.

Jongdae nods "Yeah. he was worried about you and I told him to go back home, he didn't look that good" he informs his best friend.

"Of course he didn't, I threw things around and yelled at him like a damn maniac. I don't think he will be that pleased to see me" Jongin sighs, his chest tight with remorse. He should've been more rational and calmer.

"You two better gather yourselves before you actually meet again"

"Jongdae calls Baekhyun and tells him to check on Sehun, gosh knows how he's now after what happened," Jongin says and watches as the elder does what he asked him to.

°°°

"You told him? Why would you do that?" Sehun questions with evident frustration.

"Because from here it's my problem and not yours, you should be with the person you love and not paying the price of my mistake" Chanyeol answers from the side of the tier of the phone "therefor I told Jongin the truth, it was all a test made by my father so it's not fair for you"

"No-"

"Sehun! You have other things to solve now so please just listen to me"

Sehun is about to say something but the sound of the bell interrupts him, he goes to the door and opens it to find Baekhyun standing there with a small smile on his lips.

"Baek hyung?" He steps aside and lets the red-haired male get inside the place, Chanyeol goes silent over the phone.

"Anyway, I gotta go now and don't you dare think about defying my words I'm still after all your boss, Oh Sehun" Chanyeol warns carefully then hangs up.

Baekhyun stares at the phone then at Sehun with a confused look then moves and closes the door behind him.

"What is going on? First Dae calls me and tells me that Jongin isn't doing well then he asked me to check on you. What happened, Sehunnie?"

"I'll tell you everything"

"So to set it all shortly - it was all a test made by Mr. Park for Chanyeol? Wow" Baekhyun exclaims, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Yeah, today we went to hand in the two million dollars but we found Park Soowong there then he revealed everything to us, he wasn't expecting to see me there and Chanyeol got scolded for dragging me into this mess" Sehun explains more, still not believing all the events that happened today.

"Chanyeol should've kept his mouth shut, of course, Jongin will be extra pissed if he found out from him rather than you"

"I know, you should see how angry he was. I'm afraid of showing up in front of him now because I don't want him to be like that again. He must be so disappointed and mad" 

"Probably, although we all know how much he loves you...he's right to be this mad Sehunie, it's best if you give him so space" Baekhyun agrees with him and pats his shoulder.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that and tomorrow I'm planning to take my stuff and go back to P.Artiment and finish the project there, I think it would be better if we don't see each other for now"

"Don't worry about that, I'll personally go and get them for you just don't beat yourself over for it. You should be glad that it's not an actual threat"

"Yeah."

°°°

Later that evening after Baekhyun leaves Sehun goes to his study room and sketches as much as he can to get rid of his thoughts or his fight with Jongin, he can not forget how angry the elder was and it's very unsettling. 

  
He huffs and crumbles the paper when he realized that he sketched Jongin from earlier this day.

"That's not helping" he murmurs and is about to give up and retreat to his room, however, his phone rings loudly beside him. He stops and picks up his phone. Spotting Park Soowong's number, he immediately accepts the call.

"Soowong-ssi?"

"Good evening Sehunnie, excuse me for calling you at this late hour, but I wanted to apologize for all the mess you've been dragged into, hopefully, it didn't cause too many troubles for you" the old man sounds sincerely apologetic and Sehun knows that he means it.

"No worries, nothing that I can't handle" that's a total lie because he's that close to breaking down after the fight with his lover "it's actually a relief that it's no real threat".

"I don't know how Chanyeol managed to turn something so simple into a huge complication, but he's my son after all, anyway... let's not get carried away, I have an offer for you Sehun-ssi"

Sehun frowns with confusion and a slight curiosity "offer? I'm listening"

"Well, normally I wouldn't hold the conversation over the phone, nonetheless we're running out of time, I want you to manage the first project of P.Artiment branch in Italy"

Sehun's mouth gapes open and it takes him a moment to comprehend what the older man said "what?!"

"I know it's shocking information yet honestly I couldn't think of someone more capable than you, Chanyeol would be busy with managing the company in Korea and I want you and your team in Italy by the end of this week when I fly back there"

"Mr.Park I don't know what to say, this is..."

The man laughs lightly over the phone "yeah it's too sudden therefore I'm not expecting you to say yes instantly, you have time to think about it and please don't feel by any way pressured to accept, I won't be offended if you choose to proceed to work in Seoul"

Sehun wants to decline right away but hold back and prefers to think about it at least "I don't think I can give you an answer right now, sir"

"It's completely understandable, just please do not forget to inform me so I can make the arrangments, after all, it's a long project that will go on for a couple of months"

"Noted, sir, I'll fill you at the moment I decide"

"Wonderful, good night Sehun-ssi"

"Goodnight" he wishes back and hangs up the phone.

°few days later°

"What?! That's your solution then? Running away?" Junmyeon argues with the younger and stares at him.

"I'm not running away! It's for a few weeks until everything settles down and it is also my job. You should've seen him when we crossed paths at the company, Jongin for the first time ever didn't acknowledge my presence, he didn't spare me a glance, hyung" just reliving that short moment makes him want to burst into tears again, there's no coldness or anger or any reaction. He just ignored him like he wasn't there.

"You're exaggerating" Junmyeon declares.

"I'm not, I'm telling you he didn't look my way! His face was just blank and I can't deal with that nor can I blame him for his choice of approaching this" Sehun tries to show his best friend his point of view of this and his bad the situation is.

He remembers the mentioned moment that occurred a few days ago.

3 _days ago:_

_The weeks at TECH-INK came to an end and Sehun had to pick up the important files he left in his temporary office._

_He knows that if he runs into Jongin it won't end well and he honestly doesn't want to add fuel to the fire, the elder is mad as it is, no need to provoke him more._

_He sent a message to Baekhyun, perhaps the latter could retrieve the papers, however, luck wasn't on his side -as always- since his assistant was attending a meeting and had to help in work._

_That left him with no choice but to go there himself because these documents are urgent and need to be sent for the branch in Italy._

_Parking his red car, the raven makes his way towards the entrance and into the elevator._

_He gets off at the eleventh floor, walking fast while greeting fellow colleagues and slips into the room._

_Opening the desk drawers, the young male takes out all the files and places them in his bag, along with some of his belongings the team left behind._

_He can't tell if he would miss this place or not. Sure, working with others here was fun and fulfilling, also he couldn't truly enjoy the whole experience since his circumstance with Jongin wasn't the best. Not that it is now... If not worse._

_After scanning if he forgot anything, Sehun walks out of his previous office. He steps out of the room with his stuff in his hands and_ freezes _in his place when he spots a familiar figure heading his way._

Jongin.

_He embraces himself for what might come, because angry Kim Jongin is like the recreation of The Hulk, and nobody wants to be on the receiving end as he was days ago. The images still won't leave his mind._

_Howbeit, all his fears are thrown into the trash when Jongin passes by him, not even looking his way or sparing his a glance. Nothing._

_He stares after the elder, expecting him to possibly turn back around and approach him, yet none of that happens. The brown-haired keeps walking down the hallway until he disappears out of the younger's view._

Jongin. Kim Jongin _had just ignored Sehun's whole existence like the fucking plague._ _As if he was a_ ghost.

_Jongin has never, as in the word n-e-v-e-r ignored Sehun in the past seven years, not even when they got into serious fights and it took them days to make up._

_He feels his heart falling to the ground, hears the blood rushing in his body and a bitter taste on his tongue._

_For a second his legs can't carry him and he has to lean his weight on the nearby wall._

_The love of his life has simply ignored him. His whole being. Like he was NOTHING._

_He was ready to hear some hurtful words coming from Jongin, perhaps some yelling and cursing, but not this._

_Kim Jongin never ignored_ anyone _, no matter how bad the crisis is. If he did ever ignore someone it means... It means..._

_You're erased out of his book._

_The thought alone falls on Sehun like brick walls. His hands tremble and his eyes sting with unshed tears._

_What breaks him more is the fact that Jongin is right, he has every right to treat Sehun this way, and he, on the other hand, have no right to say anything, because the elder has every right to be mad._

_Even if Jongin doesn't want to glimpse his presence for the rest of his life, he can't find it in himself to blame him._

_He knows the hurt and harm he caused were not easy or small. So, he might as well carry the consequences._

_Gathering his broken pieces, Sehun flees out of there as fast as he_ can with tears streaming down his face.

The memory is still very much fresh in his head as if it happened mere minutes ago and it doesn't hurt any less.

"So what? You're gonna secretly go to Italy then what? You're not telling anyone besides me?!"

"I don't want Jongin to forgive me just because he will know that I'm leaving, okay? I want forgiveness when I truly earn it and right now I'm far from it so please hyung, just keep this between us, if I tell Baek or Jongdae they'll not waste a minute to inform Jongin" he pleads tiredly, he zips his suitcase and puts it down by the door. Junmyeon is leaning on the door frame with a disapproving frown.

"You're wrong, the more he sees you the more he will be able to forgive you. He loves you and definitely misses you. Trust me with this, Sehun"

"I already made up my mind, no offense hyung but I know Jongin better and at this moment he needs space and to clear his mind. If he sees me again I'll blur all his rationality so I'm taking Mr. Park's offer"

Junmyeon sighs loudly then shrug helplessly "do as you wish, I'll be here tomorrow's night to drive you to the airport if you don't change your mind by then," he says last before he turns around and leaves.

Sehun finishes packing his two suitcases and puts them aside, he sends a message to Jiyoung to take lead and be in charge of the almost finished project, she'll be able to handle it for several weeks.

He decides to tell Baekhyun only when he is already at the airport in case he thinks of stoping him or telling Jongdae, In this matter, he could only trust Junmyeon to not speak since he's not close to his other friends or to Jongin himself.

He wheels the two bags to the living room and puts them there, he is thinking of staying and working on the project, it's a great opportunity to go to Italy, he would've preferred better circumstances but he sure isn't complaining since work is work. Thankfully Soowong already made all the arrangments and gave him the option of leaving or staying.

When he's done with all the preparations he takes a shower and wears a simple pair of jeans and a regular back shirt, he's planning to go and buy some of his favorite art supplies for his stay in Italy.

Half an hour later he leaves his apartment to go to the art store he frequents, just because he's leaving doesn't mean that he's on vacation or will neglect his work.

He parks his car outside then makes his way into the street shop, he greets the owner with a small mike then round the corner to find the material and sketchbooks. He fills a basket with all the supplies then he puts them at the counter.

"Goodnight" the cashier wishes and hand shim the bag and the bill, he smiles politely and thanks to her before he spins on his heels and leaves. He pulls down the blackface mask as he drives back home.

When he steps into his apartment he opens one of the suitcases and shoves there the whole bag then adds some of his already used art materials, he pulls the suitcase up and outsits by the wall.

He takes off his long black coat and his shoes, he's about to go change his clothes but the bell rings. He furrows his brows then strides to the door, then remembers that he ordered some take-outs so it must be the delivery guy.

He swings the door open, his tired eyes rounding at the sight in front of him "Jongin?!"

The elder is standing by the door with hands in his pockets and a frown on his handsome face, he's still wearing his formal attire and seems pissed. His dark brown hair is pushed messily to the back and there's a plastic bag swinging from his arm and it suspiciously looks like the logo of the place he ordered the food from.

Jongin doesn't say a word until he pushes by and walks into the flat "I met the delivery guy at the first floor" he explains shortly then puts the bag on the table, he is about to face his lover but freezes in his place when he spots the two suitcases by the living room. "What's this?" He points.

Sehun is still surprised by the elder visit and it takes him too long to find an excuse for the bags "I-it's Summer clothes, I'm rearranging my closet" He lies weakly cause it's too sudden of a question.

Jongin sends him an unimpressed gaze "that's a terrible lie, even for your, love" he mocks him with his words.

Sehun sighs "they're just bags and it doesn't matter, what are you doing here?" 

"Answer me first! Why are these bags here?!" Jongin insists to know and Sehun knows that the elder won't leave the matter until he tells him the truth.

"Because I'm working on a new project with Mr.Park" he responds shortly and watches as Jongin's expression change slightly when he hears the response.

"You're going to Italy?!" His eyes widen at the realization and he's quick to stand right in front of the black-haired male "why are you going?!"

"I just told you I'm-"

"Cut the nonsense Sehun! Even when we were together Soowong-ssi offered you to fly to Italy with him to take charge of their design department you declined! Now you're suddenly going?!" of course he should've expected Jongin to figure it out quickly.

"Well I changed my mind, do I need your permission to go now?!" Sehun remarks sarcastically with a bitter end to his words.

Jongin glares at him and keeps his eyes on his moves "what are you trying to do, Sehun? Were you planning to leave without telling me?"

"Why would I tell you? We're not exactly on speaking terms! I know that you're mad but you've been ignoring me completely for the last few days and honestly, I prefer to see you yelling and cursing at me rather than giving me silence".

"Do you think it's easy for me to avoid you? I want nothing but to keep you with me and it's not exactly easy after what you've done, you didn't trust me so what makes you think that I would throw it all aside and forget it?!"

"And that's the main reason why I'm leaving, okay?! I want to give you space and time, I don't want to force you into seeing me every day".

Jongin scoffs "you want to give me time by running from me? I applaud you for your thoughtfulness" his voice drips with sarcasm as he says that.

"Then what do you want me to do? You don't want to talk and you're not giving me a chance to explain myself" Sehun flails his arms around and huffs.

"You are right! I don't want to listen to you, I've been attempting to put it all into pieces but it collapses again Sehun, do you know why? Because none of it makes sense, every time I try to figure it out it drives me crazy... it's hard for me to believe you even tried to stop all that chaos!".

The elder's words are similar to a sharp blow to his chest, it knocks him off breath and flows his eyes with discreet tears "what?!" His stomach turns in a very ugly way and he wishes the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"To me, it seems like you didn't mind to go on with that game!" Here comes the final blow that hurts a hundred times more, Jongin ignores the reflecting tears in Sehun's eyes, it hurts him too but he wants to give the younger a taste of what he felt even if he will regret it later.

Sehun furrows his brows then inhales deeply "I hope you're aware of your words right now! You have no damn idea what it felt like to go on every day while holding all this weight on my shoulders alright?! I know that I'm the one to blame but you don't get to question my intentions, do you understand?" He speaks through gritted teeth.

"What? Are your words supposed to guilt trap me now? Is it too much to take in? At least now you know how I felt like when Chanyeol told me everything" Jongin stands his ground and punches Sehun again and again with every stinging word.

"You're unbelievable, the only reason I'm letting you say this is because I'm aware of how angry you are" Sehun states simply, his voice cracks a little but he keeps a strong front and walks to the door then opens it "now please leave before we hurt each other any further".

Jongin clenches his jaw and glares at the two suitcases then at Sehun before he walks to the door "it is not as easy to end it here" he says as he stares deeply in the other's eyes.

Sehun takes another deep breath and holds Jongin's strong gaze "I never expected that lying to you would be easier than facing your painfully right words" Sehun adds last as a response and watches Jongin's surprised expression that melts away instantly into a blank one.

The brown-haired male nods before he storms out of the apartment and slams the door behind him. The walls nearly rattle due to the harsh gesture.

He sits on the floor and buries his head in his hands, he is not sure how much time passes before he snaps out of it, he grabs his car keys then swings the door open and hurries after Jongin. He is not willing to sit here and accept defeat. It's been some time since the elder left so he might as well be home now, that in case he actually drove back home.

Once the elevator arrives he presses the lobby button, he is not accepting all of his lover's accusations without explaining himself, once the elevator stops he flees out and makes his way to the parking lot where he unlocks his car and drives fast towards Jongin's house.

He wishes to find the latter there because he has no idea where he is supposed to find him at this hour, he steps on the pedal and takes a sharp turn to the right.

Ten minutes later, he stops the car and immediately spots Jongin closing his car's door.

"Wait!" He calls loudly and hurries to stop the other from entering the house, he slams the door shut and walks as he glares at the elder "you can not just leave after throwing all of that on me!"

"Sehun-" Jongin protests with shock but is immediately cut off by the younger.

"No! Listen first! You didn't give me a chance to explain, but I'm gonna do it anyway! You have no idea what I went through to protect you, I thought for every damn day that I could be the reason for sending you to jail alright?! You can't point your finger at me then leave" he stops for a moment to take a breath and refuses to let Jongin talk or say something.

"There wasn't another solution and if you think it was easy for me then you must be insane! I thought we were getting blackmailed okay?! I freaking broke into a damn company with Chanyeol to make sure you'll be safe!" He whispers yells since it's late and they're standing in the middle of the street.

"You did what?!" Jongin's eyes widen.

"Yeah exactly, I barely had a normal life during these weeks and you can be mad all you want, I'm not blaming you but you have no right to judge me and say all that stuff when in fact you know nothing! Right now I truly wish I told you everything from the beginning, It didn't even cross my mind that breaking up with you will keep you or other people safe so Kim Kai, don't assume things however you want" Sehun finishes his long speech and feels a little lighter for finally expressing his bottled emotions.

"Now you can go" Sehun huffs and spins on his heels to retreat to his own car yet is stopped by Jongin's hand on his elbow, the elder swiftly turns him around to face him.

"That's it? You came here to dump all of that on me then leave?!" He snorts and glowers intensely at the raven-haired male.

"No, I explained my point of view and now it's your decision whether it's enough for you or not" Sehun yanks back his arm, this is going the opposite way but if Jongin prefers to make things more hurtful then he might as well prepare himself.

"Sehun!" Jongin shouts and pulls him by his arm again, his grip is tight and his brown eyes are dancing with fire and irritation "I'm here and I will listen but you are going to answer all my questions!".

"I already told you!" 

"That's not enough!" The brown-haired calms his tone and speaks firmly enough to cease Sehun's stubbornness "let's go in, we are going to talk" he points and opens the door.

"We can talk here" Sehun states and makes a point by crossing his arms on his chest and not budging.

"Sehun" Jongin warns through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere, ask me whatever you want now and here," Sehun says with a final tone and matching his challenging stares with Jongin's.

The elder gives in and slams the poor door shut again then leans on the car with his angry stance that Sehun recognizes very well "alright, what exactly did you mean when you said that you broke down into a fucking company".

Sehun nibbles on his lip "the blackmailer- well Mr. Park's test to be precise was to get a secret file that belongs to P.Artiment from M.D.S, so we had help from someone and hacked into the company then stole the file".

Jongin dries a chuckle and clicks his tongue with clear annoyance "all that hassle and mess to test his son? I'm mad as hell that you let yourself be a part of that silliness".

Sehun furrows his brows and rolls his eyes "it wasn't exactly in my control! If you remember I had no idea that the blackmailer wasn't actually a man with ill intentions and greediness" he remarks bitterly.

Jongin ignores his response and shoots the next question "what did Park Chanyeol told you to do when he informed you of the illegal file that contained my signature?"

Sehun sighs "I thought he already told you that" he answers and receives a cold glare from the older.

"I want to hear it from you, not him"

"Fine! He told me that other employees are depended on it and if your father finds out about this contract then he will cut off his partnership with P.Artiment which would occasionally lead to a major financial problem, therefor resignations and firing of innocent people".

Jongin rubs his temples then sighs loudly, he is that close to just yell on top of his lungs. He looks up and holds Sehun's eyes with his "did Chanyeol really suggest to break up with me to minimize the chances of me finding out?" He asks the questions that have been running in his mind for the last few days.

"He just said so, it's not his fault-"

"Yes or no Sehun!" 

"No, he didn't, it was a joke" Sehun isn't lying, Chanyeol was joking and he is not about to throw the man under the wheel just to get Jongin's forgiveness.

Jongin rolls his eyes as well "why are you lying? If you're disclaiming that you went through hell then why the hell is you protecting the man who caused all of it in the first place?!"

Sehun doesn't like Jongin's approach to questioning "because he is my friend, you would've done the same if it was Jongdae or even Baekhyun".

"And if it was me?" Jongin adds and confuses Sehun immensely with his sudden question.

"What?!"

"Were you really that stupid to risk everything and get yourself in jail for me? You stole and you lied, was it worth all the hassle for a small misunderstanding that you didn't cause at all?"

Sehun isn't sure what the other means "a small misunderstanding that could be vital if used against anyone, I was a part of it too".

"No you weren't" Jongin argues back.

"What are you talking about? I freaking brought you the file and made sure you signed it, how am I not supposed to take part in this?!"

"Because you didn't have to, Alright? I know perfectly well why you did it, I understand that you chose to step on your heart and protect me from being thrown in jail, it wasn't your fault alone Sehun! It's my sign on the papers, I should've read it before signing it"

"But you didn't because of me! You trusted me when I handed you the file so you didn't hesitate to sign it, I didn't read it as well" Sehun sniffs and defends Jongin's actions, he can't let the elder blame himself for things that weren't in his control.

"It wasn't your job to read it, Chanyeol the idiot sent them with you and he's the main reason for all this mess and I realized that I'm not supposed to punish you or myself. I'm tired of it and I just want you back to me. I did enough by yelling at you and ignoring you for days" Jongin admits then gently pulls the younger by his shirt into a tight hug.

  
"It's okay, I can't expect from you to simply accept everything I've done so far" Sehun assured the other and returns the hug just as tightly.

"What you did is proof of your love to me, a painful proof but still effective"

"I'm sorry Jongin, I'm so so sorry"

"Stop apologizing, love, I forgive you and I'm sorry for not understanding you before"

Sehun inhales deeply before he detangles himself from the hug "I'm sorry, I don't want to disappoint you again, I really hope you forgive me" Sehun apologizes again and the tears are glinting in his eyes.

"It's alright I-"

"I'm planning to accept Mr. Park's offer, but before you jump to any conclusions, I'm doing this as a part of my job and not because I want to run away from you. I also want to give you time to actually forgive me and give us a chance to continue from where we stopped"

Jongin's eyes are wide and disappointed "you don't have to, I mean what I said, Sehunnie"

"I have no doubt in that, I don't want you to regret trusting me again, please understand" Sehun pleads softly.

Jongin nods before he pulls the younger to his chest and hugs him "I can't make you stay, keep in mind that it's not gonna change, I want you back more than ever and I still love you the same"

"I love you too" Sehun responds and lightly pecks the other's lips, he moved to pull away from the hug but fails to when Jongin holds him in place.

"Stay with me"

The offer is tempting and sending Sehun's heart in a frenzy, he's very much glad to hear that Jongin still wants him, yet he can't let that cloud their judgments or decisions, with a heavy chest he sighs and shakes his head.

"It would be better if I go, for now, I'll be leaving tomorrow's night," Sehun says last before he steps away, but he is stopped yet again by his lover.

"You're leaving and who knows when we will get to see each other again, so please, spend the night with me. Just tonight"

Sehun's heart is screaming at him to accept, to give in. It's been so long, so torturous for both lovers.

They can't make up all lost time in one night, but they could only try.

Jongin waits for the younger to give in. After a few more stressed seconds, Sehun finally nods and his lips curl up into a small smile.

The smile the elder sends his way, lifts all the worries off of his shoulders. He's dragged into the house by the elder who closes the door behind them.

Trudging inside, the raven is struck by the memories of his previous visit here, the fight he had with Jongin. That same fight he'll never be over.

He takes his shoes and coats off, the latter mirroring his movements and hangs both their jackets.

The brown-haired male reached for Sehun's hand again, leading him to the living room. He walks past the sofas and opens the door that leads to the garden which is in the living room.

The garden is full of greenery, small lanterns lightening the spot like dots, just enough to navigate in the nighttime but casting a warm glow over the beautiful planets.

In the middle a square swimming pool is placed, the water surely freezing cold in the late autumn, however, the view is nice nevertheless.

Sehun follows the elder outside quietly "wait here a second" Jongin murmurs lowly and disappears back inside.

The raven feels something being draped on his shoulders and he lowers his head to see a light grey blanket wrapped around him.

He turns his head slightly, sees Jongin smiling at him softly before he tells him to follow, going towards the short grass on the other side of the pool.

Jongin opens the big wooden box that contains floor pillows and mats.

He remembers two years ago or so, it was early summer, they cleaned the pool in plans to swim in the hot weather and bought this huge box together so they could put the things in it without them collecting dust on the side.

Jongin flattens the mat on the grass, tossing big flat pillows on it and tugs Sehun to sit down with him.

The younger obeys and takes a seat next to his lover.

Both of them are quiet, not daring to disturb the comfortable silence. Maybe they somehow expected some tension to be present between them, yet there is none.

The sound of the water waves soothes the raven, all his muscles starting to loose loosen up slowly.

Jongin encircles his arms around the other, pulling him down to lay with him. They lay down with the younger's head tucked under his chin and holding him tight to his body.

A content sigh leaves Sehun, the warmth of Jongin's body seeping into his and warming him up like no heater can do.

He can't even begin to explain how much he had missed this.

"Why are you so quiet?" the elder suddenly asks, the first to break the silence. He rubs Sehun's back in soothing circles, making his eyes close every now the then.

"Don't know. Just... Happy...?" He mumbles, his voice barely above a whisper. He feels the elder's hum rather than hear it.

"Is that a question or a statement?" The vibrations of the latter's voice tingle his skin like a pleasant wisp of air.

"Umm... A statement"

Jongin snickers to himself before he lifts the upper part of his body up to stare directly at his lover. He hovers over him and stares at him fondly.

He places his palm on the younger's cheek and caresses the soft skin with his thumb, the latter leaning into his gentle touch.

"I love you" Sehun whispers, looking deeply into Jongin's brown orbs, he intertwines their fingers together and kisses his palm.

"I love you too, so much"

"Do you forgive me?" Sehun asks and closes the distance a little more.

"Of course, let's put this behind us and move on, okay?!" Jongin pulls away slightly and stares at the other's wet eyes.

He doesn't deserve Jongin and his big kind heart, he feels awful for all the unnecessary pain he caused his dear lover and he'll never forgive himself for that.

"I don't deserve you" Sehun sniffles and rubs his eyes before the tears have a chance to roll down his cheeks.

"Seems like we're a match then, it took me time but I understood that you went through the same pain, you're too good for me, Oh Sehun" Jongin chuckles and wraps his arms around the younger's waist and buries his chin in his shoulder "I missed you".

Sehun intertwines his fingers behind Jongin's neck and hugs him for long, they both stay like that for minutes. Inhaling each other's familiar scents and listening to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

"I'm sorry Nini, I really am" Sehun murmurs into Jongin's soft hair and squirms a little when he feels the hot breath on his neck and follows it a soft peck.

"I'm sorry too, for shouting and not listening to you" Jongin apologizes as well and nuzzles his nose into the younger's neck.

"We have to talk properly about it all" Sehun says then attempts to move Jongin so he could get up and drag him to the living room, yet the elder stops him and doesn't let him move.

"We can talk later but right now you're not going anywhere" Jongin growls playfully and earns himself a chuckle from the raven-haired. He moves his hands to each side of the younger's sides, He brings his hands towards Sehun's waist.

Jongin leans closer and captures Sehun's lips in a long kiss, swallows the soft noise the younger makes when their lips press against each other and wrap his arms around his waist. He pulls until Sehun is gently pressed against him so that every move he makes and every breath he takes, Jongin can feel it ringing through his own body.

The kiss is long and sweet, they pull away to take a breath then kiss again. Sehun's heart threatens to burst out of his ribcage and run away. It's so intimate and beautiful. He wraps his arms around Jongin's neck and allows him to deepen the kiss.

Sehun pulls away first when he runs out of the air, breathing heavily he lifts his gaze to be met with the dark brown orbs of his lover.

The raven nuzzles his nose with the latter's, earning himself a soft chuckle and a small peck on the lips.

Jongin lays back down and eases Sehun's head to rest on his built chest, running his fingers in the black silky strands.

Sehun closes his eyes, the barely-there brush of fingers in his hair almost lulling him to sleep, however, a dark object floating around in the pool gets his attention.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" The elder asks, not understanding what he's referring to.

Sehun lifts himself up and points at the pool "there's something in the water" he answers, pointing his finger at the pool.

Jongin hoists himself up as well, leaning back on his hands and shakes his head at the younger "I'm not sure" he shrugs.

Sehun's curiosity gets the best of him and in a second he is up on his feet and moving towards the pool.

The brown-haired stares as his lover step closer to the waters and he decides to follow as well.

Standing at the edge of the pool, Sehun squints at the black -?- object that looks suspiciously like a small box. He peeks around and spots the dirt collector.

Reaching for the tool, he holds the long metal arm and sweeps the small box on the net.

Jongin watches in amusement as the younger pulls out the black box and with a smirk adorning his full lips he waits for him to open it.

Sehun shakes the droplets of water off the box -it was indeed black- the texture of it soft and rough on his fingertips.

He slowly opens the lead.

First, confusion colors his expression, but a minute or so later he finally realizes what is it. He gapes at the glistening pair of white gold rings, one slightly bigger than the other.

Jongin walks over until his polished shoe tips bump into Sehun's sneakers, getting the younger's attention.

Sehun lets the elder pluck the velvety box out of his grasp and gapes at his lover when he kneels down in front of him.

 _"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride,_  
_So I love you because I know no other way than this._

 _I guarantee that we will have tough times._  
_I guarantee that sooner or later, one or both of us will want to leave or hesitate._  
_But, I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I will regret it for the rest of my life._  
_Because I know in my heart, that you're the only one for me._

_Oh Sehun, will you marry me?"_

A gasp leaves Sehun's mouth, eyes wide and body trembling. His heart nearly bursting out if his ribcage with how fast it's beating.

His vision getting blurry because of the forthcoming tears and he lets them stream down his cheeks like a damn river.

"Y-yes, I will! Of course, I will!" His voice is wet and cracks a little when he answers.

Jongin's smile takes over all his face, a warm feeling spreading in his body at hearing his lover's response, so he stands up to his whole height and crashes his lips with the younger's ones.

He holds him up and spins him around, both smiling and giggling into the kiss.

After the excitement calms down a bit, Jongin places Sehun back on the ground with his arms still wrapped tightly around the other's waist.

Sehun peppers his lover's tanned face with kisses, so so happy and full of glee. He never expected this to happen, alone tonight.

Jongin wipes the trails of tears off the younger's cheeks and takes out one of the rings and reaches for Sehun's hand, sliding the ring in his ring finger "I love you" he whispers and steals another kiss.

Sehun takes out the remaining ring and does the same. He holds Jongin's hand and while putting the ring he speaks.

" _Kim Jongin, falling for you wasn't falling at all._  
_It was walking into foreign darkness, yet knowing I had found my home._

_The beauty you see in me is a reflection of you._

_My whole being surrender with everything you do._

_I loved you, I love you and I will love you until the last chapter of our book."_

The words Sehun just said squeeze Jongin's heart in an oh so beautiful way, capturing his existence and making his love grow more if it was even possible at this point.

He captures the younger's lips into another soft kiss, putting all his emotions into it.

Jongin is the first to break the kiss, he leans closer to the younger until their foreheads touch "let's go together" he whispers with a tiny smile.

"What?"

"I'll go with you to Italy, we can stay there for a couple of months and make up for all the time we lost. I want to be wherever you are, love"

"Are you serious?" Sehun giggles happily and smiles like an idiot when Jongin nods.

"I am, the company won't die if I go on vacation for a couple of months" Jongin confirms with his sweet beautiful smile that Sehun has been longing for.

"But what if-"

"Don't start now! We said we're starting over, right? What happened happened, we can't go back but we can surely be together and happy again,"

"But still I-"

"No, end of discussion. Stop feeling guilty and stop blaming yourself. You hurt me in order to protect me and I must have been blind for not noticing how hard it was for you. It's not our fault so let's just let it go"

Sehun is still yet to believe what he is hearing. Does that mean he will get to work in his favorite country and spend the time in a romantic city with the love of his life -who is also his fiancé.

What else could he ask for?

"Did I tell you how freaking much I love you?"

Jongin chuckles at that and pulls Sehun snugly to his body, their chests pressed tightly against each other and both dive in for a passionate kiss this time.

  
A surprised yelp sparks out of the younger's mouth when he is suddenly lifted off the ground, they connect their lips again and he hooks his ankles around the other's hips.

"I don't wanna stop kissing you" the brown-haired murmurs against his soft lips as he carries him away.

"Then Don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Did you like it? I really hope you did. :))
> 
> °°°
> 
> So, I know this story is over but don't worry my loves, I'm already working on a new Sekai story.   
> You better stay updated ;)) it's a really different one. If you're a mystery and action lovers like myself, then you wouldn't want to miss out on it.
> 
> If you're interested just let me know :))


End file.
